Problemas de Herencia Veela
by Cacell
Summary: Las familias de sangre pura tienen muchas tradiciones y una de ellas es la “temporada de emparejamiento”, cuando las familias con ascendencia de veela se unen. Nada de lo que Harry se deba preocupar, ¿verdad? Incorrecto. Slash! HPDM Traducción. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Título original: **Veela Inheritance Problems. (Problemas de herencia de una Veela)

**Autora: **Sakya.

**Summary: **Las viejas familias de sangre pura del mundo de los magos mantienen muchas tradiciones y una de ellas es la "temporada de comprometerse", cuando las familias con ascendencia de veela pueden juntar a su joven. Nada de lo que Harry se deba preocupar, ¿verdad? Incorrecto.

**Pareja: **Harry/Draco.

**Personajes:** Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Lucius y Narcisa, Ron, Hermione, Blaise Zabini y una tonelada más…

**Capítulo 1**

.- Simplemente no es justo, compañero –dijo Ron por lo que pareció ser la centésima vez de esa tarde.

.- Lo sé, Ron, lo sé –respondió Harry al igual que había hecho con las otras veces también. En realidad, él sabía demasiado bien, pero no contaba con que Snape saliera con una detención en su día libre, ¡y en realidad no era su culpa! Nadie les había contado… bueno, él –Ron lo había sabido todo el tiempo, pero se había olvidado. Harry hizo una nota mental de golpear a Ron antes de que finalizara el día.

Si fueras perfectamente honesto al respecto, era irónico, en realidad. Todo había pasado el día anterior…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era la última clase del día y las emociones estaban corriendo súper rápido. Un montón de padres habían venido al colegio, padres de sangre pura, y los estudiantes se estaban quedando con ellos en vez de quedarse en los dormitorios. Al día siguiente, habría una gran fiesta en los jardines… bueno, parte de los jardines. Una extraña cerca había sido construida alrededor de una gran área de la tierra.

Estaba hecha de tela lila atada a postes de fantasía. La tela estaba estirada y atada a la punta, la mitad y el final del poste, lleno de flores y moños. Todo lucía muy femenino en la opinión de Gryffindor, y el color había sido una sorpresa ya que era principalmente un evento para Slytherin.

Adentro, si mirabas desde las ventanas del colegio, podías ver algunas carpas extendidas lo más lejos una de la otra que podían estar. Cada una estaba en un pequeño claro y el resto del espacio era tomado por una sección del Bosque Prohibido. Cómo podías llegar a las tiendas era la curiosidad de todos. Y finalmente, un par de días antes de la fiesta, un encanto fue realizado sobre toda el área que hacía imposible que se le viera desde fuera.

Hermione, como siempre, tenía todas las explicaciones.

.- Honestamente, ¿ustedes no leen? –dijo ella más por hábito que cualquier otra cosa, pero estaba emocionada de tener la atención de todos para variar-. Es la primera fiesta de emparejamiento del año.

.- ...

Hermione suspiró, mirando a los rostros en blanco alrededor de ella; un par de niños de sangre pura se sonrojaron, sin embargo.

.- Las familias de sangre pura se reúnen… en realidad, los de sangre pura con ascendencia a una criatura mágica…

.- ¿Qué?

.- Volviendo a cuando... era considerado un símbolo de estatus el tener al menos una criatura mágica en la familia, como veelas, vampiros… Ya saben, los que pueden interactuar en la sociedad, no como los hombres lobo –son humanos, excepto tres noches del mes cuando no tienen control sobre sí mismos. De todas formas, la tradición se ha perdido, pero las líneas sanguíneas todavía existen y esa herencia es muy poderosa. Así, cada primavera las familias de sangre pura con la más pura línea de descendencia se juntan y dejan que la naturaleza tome el control, por decirlo de algún modo. Esta fiesta en particular es para ascendientes de veela únicamente.

.- ¿Tienen una… fiesta de apareamiento? –preguntó Harry con los ojos anchos.

.- ¡NO! –fue la respuesta de casi todos los niños de sangre pura al mismo tiempo.

.- Honestamente, Harry. ¿Puedes imaginarte a cualquiera de los Slytherin… y sus padres, yendo a eso como animales? –preguntó Hermione en con su mejor voz de Soy-mejor-que-tú-. Ellos tienen estas fiestas y todos los sangre pura "elegibles" están invitados; es por eso que tenemos gente viniendo desde Europa. Todos toman el té, o algo, juntos. Entonces, en un cierto punto, el… bueno… aquellos que puedan quedar embarazados…

.- Te refieres a las chicas –interrumpió Seamus.

.- Merlín –suspiró Hermione, girando los ojos.

.- Las criaturas mágicas masculinas pueden quedar embarazadas –dijo Ron, poniéndose tan rojo como su pelo.

.- ¡No puede ser!

.- ¡Wow!

.- ¡Qué asco!

.- Mi tío tuvo un bebé –dijo una pequeña voz en la parte de atrás.

.- Sí, bueno, como iba diciendo: una vez que... las futuras madres empiezan a... bueno, huelen diferente cuando lo hacen, son llevadas a tiendas diferentes y los… bueno, futuros padres, supongo, tienen que esperar un poco antes de ir tras ellos. Ellos se mueven a través del área designada usando su sentido del olfato y capturan al que sería el mejor partido para ellos. Si eres el primero en llegar a la tienda, puedes marcar a quien quiera que esté dentro como tuyo y entonces estás comprometido. Si más de un… "padre" llega al mismo tiempo, pelean y el ganador se lleva el premio.

.- Hermione, ¿por qué te la pasas dudando cuando dices "madre" y "padre"? Ese no es el modo que el libro los describe, ¿verdad? –preguntó una de las niñas de cuarto grado.

.- No, los libros los llaman "dominante" y "sumiso"… pero pensé que eso sería vergonzoso, un par de nosotros fueron invitados…

.- Ew, uno de nosotros tendrá que… ¿emparejarse con un Slytherin?

.- No me importaría emparejarme con esa chica francesa, Nicole –dijo Seamos con una cara soñadora.

.- Espera, ¿cómo es que Fleur no está aquí? –preguntó Ron.

.- Ella ya debe estar probablemente comprometida o casada. Es un par de años mayor que nosotros –respondió Hermione con un aspecto serio en su rostro mientras consideraba los hechos.

.- ¡Oh, Merlín! –exclamó Lavender con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro-. ¿Eso significa que Pansy Parkinson finalmente conseguirá el largo sueño de su vida y convertirse en la Sra. Malfoy oficialmente?

La mayoría de las chicas empezaron a reír mientras los chicos se estremecían ante el pensamiento de tener que tocar a la Slytherin con cara de dogo.

.- Dudo mucho que Malfoy vaya a elegir a Parkinson –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa sabionda.

.- ¿Por qué? –preguntó Lavender.

.- Bueno, hay dos factores principales que el dominante suele elegir: poder y pureza. No pureza de sangre, sino del cuerpo. Cuanto menos te hayan tocado, más puro eres. Y, bueno, Parkinson no es la bruja más fuerte que yo conozco y es bastante puta, si los rumores son ciertos. Cuanto más fuerte sea el compañero, más fuerte será el descendiente; y la pureza es un tema de orgullo, así que no la veo como la que elija Malfoy. Él querrá mejorar su familia, no arruinarla. ¿A qué apuesto? Él irá hacia el más fuerte que haya.

.- ¿Y él será capaz de darse cuenta de eso sólo por el olor?

.- Oh, sí. Y no solo él, también sus padres y todos los demás. Es algo muy obvio.

.- Pero... –dijo Harry-. Creí que todos los Slytherin tenían matrimonios arreglados.

.- Y así es; esta es una parte del arreglo, como un arreglo del grupo. Y este evento es sólo el primer paso; después de que la pareja se forme, sus padres se juntarán y trabajarán los detalles de la unión oficial y otras cosas personales.

Hablaron sobre eso un tiempo más antes de que todos tuvieran que ir a algún otro lugar. Harry y Ron tenían práctica de Quidditch y se apresuraron hacia fuera, mientras que Hermione fue a la biblioteca, y ahí fue cuando todo fue mal.

Harry y Ron dieron dos pasos fuera y se encontraron con Malfoy y Goyle, éstos inmediatamente se habían fijado en ellos. Una cosa llevó a otra, y menos de un minuto después Snape los encontró enredados en la tierra, con golpes volando hacia todas partes. Los Slytherin fueron enviados a las mazmorras y los Gryffindor fueron detenidos, para trabajar al día siguiente en el Bosque Prohibido…

.- Así que, déjenme entenderlo bien: ellos empezaron a pelear, nosotros acabamos en detención, ¿y ellos consiguen ir a una fiesta a celebrar el hecho que los más desagradables sangre pura que conocemos no son ni siquiera humanos puros? –demandó Harry, mientras buscaba las plantas que Snape quería para sus pociones.

.- En una cáscara de nuez, sí –respondió Ron incómodamente, lo que Harry notó.

.- ¿Qué?

.- Es un gran tema ser invitado... para un mago, quiero decir. Los Weasley solían ser invitados, pero creo que nuestra sangre de criatura mágica quedó demasiado dispersa.

.- Oh –Harry estaba perdido y buscaba cualquier cosa que pudiera decir para animar a su amigo-. Qué mal que no tengas la oportunidad de comprometerte con Parkinson entonces.

.- ¿Qué? Ew, Harry, por favor no digas cosas como esa. Estoy tratando de mantener mi sanidad aquí. –Rieron. El momento incómodo pasó, y volvieron a trabajar.

.- Entonces, ¿quieres ser parte veela para ser invitado a la fiesta?

.- Merlín, no. Sólo dije que era un gran tema, pero por el estatus, ¿sabes?

.- Sí, supongo.

.- Pero también significaría que nunca podría juntarme con Hermione –dijo Ron. Los ojos de harry se ensancharon. Ron nunca había admitido tener sentimientos hacia Hermione antes.- ¿Crees que saldría conmigo si la invitara?

.- Oh, Ron, ella ha estado esperando por eso todo el año –rió Harry. Ron sólo sonrió y dejó que el tema terminara. Continuaron trabajando en silencio.

Para entonces habían estado trabajando por horas, y el día estaba inusualmente cálido para esa época del año. Ambos tuvieron que quitarse sus capas y camisas hacía años y todavía sudaban como locos. El hecho de que tuvieran que trepar árboles para recolectar un par de ingredientes y mover un tronco caído tampoco ayudó.

Estaban tan concentrados en su trabajo que nunca notaron nuevas formas moviéndose a través de los árboles y acercándose lentamente a ellos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Narcissa Malfoy le sonreía a su hijo. Él era casi un adulto ahora, y antes de que el día finalizara estaría comprometido, con algo de suerte. Siempre podía llevar más que una de esas fiestas… o más de un año. Ella siempre agradecía que a Lucius le hubiese tomado dos años escoger pareja. Ella sabía que no podría ser feliz con nadie más, y Lucius le había dicho lo mismo una y otra vez. Todavía la divertía cuán desilusionada había estado su hermana Bellatrix, cuando él no había entrado en su tienda el primer año de fiestas. Pero Lucius ya se había decidido, incluso antes de su primer año de encuentros, así que era sólo cuestión de esperar por ella… y no encontrar un candidato más fuerte.

Miró a Draco otra vez y suspiró. Él no tenía un elegido todavía, a diferencia de su padre. Se podría convertir en un tema de encontrar al mejor disponible, y ella no estaba del todo complacida con eso. Ninguno de ellos olía suficientemente poderoso o suficientemente puro… algunos de ellos en realidad eran bastante lamentables.

"No es un buen año, no es un buen año para nada. Tal vez pueda convencer a Draco de esperar un año o dos… no hay vergüenza en ello. Podría ir a Francia; la comunidad veela es más grande allí. Tal vez podamos encontrar una pareja más acorde…" Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un olor débil.

Narcissa se puso más cerca de la entrada de la cerca. Alguien, alguien muy poderoso, estaba fuera. ¿Por qué no lo habían invitado? Ella podía olerlo perfectamente ahora. No era una veela pura; era alguien con sangre de veela… alguien muy fuerte, muy fuerte y muy puro. Una pareja perfecta.

Se volteó para llamar a Lucius y Draco -¡ellos tenían que saber sobre eso!- y notó que algunos otros habían notado el olor también. No quedaba mucho tiempo.

Se apresuró hacia el lado de Lucius y le susurró al oído:

.- Querido, encuentra a Draco y encuéntrenme en la entrada. Creo que deberían saber algo.

Lucius se excusó al salir de la conversación que estaba teniendo y llevó a Draco a la entrada para encontrarse con Narcissa. De todos modos, antes de que él llegara hasta ella, pudo olerlo: un aroma dulce, absolutamente puro y muy poderoso. Olía a flores, frutas, madera, lluvia y magia –mucha magia- y venía del Bosque Prohibido.

.- Mi pareja está en el bosque –exclamó Draco, con todo su cuerpo tensándose con anticipación.

.- ¡No, Draco, te equivocas! MI pareja está en el bosque; sería mejor que controlaras tu lengua –declaró Blaise Zabini, antes de correr derecho al bosque. Fue seguido de cerca por Draco y otros cuatro hombres jóvenes.

.- ¡Oh, Merlín! ¿Qué pasó? –inquirió Dumbledore, que estaba sentado en una de las mesas y sostenía una taza de té.

.- Hay alguien en el bosque. Muy fuerte y muy puro. ¿Cómo es que esta persona no fue invitada al encuentro? –demandó Glory Zabini frunciendo el ceño.

.- Querido, aseguro que todos los estudiantes sangre pura con ascendencia de veela han sido invitados, como exigió el ministerio –le aseguró Albus.

.- En ese caso, ¿quién está ahí? –preguntó la Sra. Parkinson-. Ciertamente esta persona no será invitada a participar. Todas las parejas elegibles deben estar dentro del área delimitada.

.- Ese es un detalle menor, querida. –Narcissa sonrió (_Como si fuera a dejar que Draco se atara a gente como tu hija, aunque no hubiera ninguna otra opción_).- Si tú insistes, sugiero que encontremos a esta persona antes que nuestros hijos y la traigamos aquí, así conseguiremos saber un poco más de esta pareja misteriosa antes de que un lazo se establezca.

.- Sí –concordó Dumbledore-, eso sería lo mejor, pero me temo que debemos apresurarnos o los chicos llevarán el caso a sus propias manos.

Todos los adultos se apresuraron hacia el Bosque Prohibido. Todos sabían que, para una pareja tan fuerte y en un entorno no controlado como el bosque, la pelea por este se tornaría repugnante y más de un joven terminaría seriamente herido, o hasta muerto.

_Continuará..._

**Traducido por: **Cafi.

**Notas: **Lamento de todo corazón no haber pedido autorización para traducir este fanfic. Por eso he de declarar que todo lo aquí escrito es propiedad de **SAKYA** y no mía bajo ningún concepto, yo sólo me he encargado de cambiarle el idioma para que la comunidad de Harry Potter en español pudiera disfrutarlo (y, porqué no confesarlo, para repasar inglés antes de reintegrarme a las clases).

Sus reviews son muy pero que muy bien recibidos. Cuantos más, más pronto se actualizará la historia pues, ¿a quién no le emociona saber que la gente quiere su continuación:3

V


	2. Chapter 2

**Título original: **Veela Inheritance Problems. (Problemas de herencia de una Veela)

**Autora: **Sakya.

**Summary: **Las viejas familias de sangre pura del mundo de los magos mantienen muchas tradiciones y una de ellas es la "temporada de comprometerse", cuando las familias con ascendencia de veela pueden juntar a su joven. Nada de lo que Harry se deba preocupar, ¿verdad? Incorrecto.

**Pareja: **Harry/Draco.

**Personajes:** Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Lucius y Narcisa, Ron, Hermione, Blaise Zabini y una tonelada más…

**Capítulo 2**

.- Wow –dijo Ron, alcanzando a agarrarse de algo. Habían estado trabajando en el tronco de árbol caído, cuando Ron había intentado levantarse demasiado rápido y se mareó.

.- ¿Estás bien, compañero? –preguntó Harry, mientras sujetaba a Ron por el hombro.

.- Sólo un segundo, estaré bien –dijo Ron, tomando el brazo de Harry para recuperar el balance. Harry sonrió y se volteó para decirle algo a Ron, cuando de repente un movimiento indefinido vino en su camino. Se cayeron a la tierra.

Harry rodó y se levantó tan rápido como pudo, mientras sacaba su varita del bolsillo. Se volteó para ver a Draco Malfoy arrodillándose encima de Ron, quien tenía los ojos cerrados y su cabeza volteada hacia un lado.

.- ¡Ron!

La cabeza de Malfoy se irguió, y miró a Harry. Sus ojos estaban totalmente plateados.

.- Harry, no te muevas. –La voz de Ron sonó casi tranquila-. No me lastimará. No soy al que quiere.

.- ¿Qué? Te está acorralando en el piso, Ron.

.- Me está manteniendo lejos de ti, Harry.

.- ¿De qué estás hablando? –Un leve gruñido captó la atención de Harry. Volteó su cabeza lentamente hacia el sonido sólo para encontrar un adolescente rubio al que nunca había visto antes parado a menos de diez pasos de él, sus ojos casi como los de Malfoy, sólo un poco más azules-. ¿Ron, qué está pasando?

Ron todavía se hacía el muerto bajo Malfoy, pero sus ojos verificaban el área frenéticamente. Pudo ver al menos otras tres figuras que Harry no había visto aún. Habían acorralado completamente a Harry. Eso no era bueno.

.- Hum, Harry, ¿recuerdas la cosa del olfato? ¿Como las veelas persiguen a sus parejas? Bueno, creo que eres 'eso', compañero.

.- ¿Qué? –preguntó Harry, rodando hacia Ron. Eso hizo que los gruñidos se intensificaran.

.- Harry, escúchame: No hagas movimientos bruscos –dijo Ron con una voz muy calmada, pero agregó rápidamente al ver que Harry se había empezado a acercar a él, probablemente para liberarlo de Malfoy-, y NO trates de ayudarme.

.- Ron, lo que dices no tiene sentido. –Harry trataba de mantenerse tranquilo, pero sin mucho éxito-. ¿Y por qué ellos no hablan?

.- Están muy idos para hablar. Pueden olerte; me di cuenta hace un rato que olías mejor, pero eres mucho como un hermano para mí como para que me molestara. Supongo que ellos lo sienten diferente. Se les pasará en unos días… o cuando tú aceptes pareja.

.- No ayudas, Ron.

.- Bueno –continuó Ron, muy tranquilo y muy lentamente, de modo que los otros adolescentes no lo vieran como una amenaza-. Creo que quieren emparejar contigo… tranquilízate, no hagas movimientos bruscos. Piensa al respecto como un juego de ajedrez: cuando te mueves, ellos se mueven. Si corres, te persiguen. Es bastante sencillo, en realidad.

.- ¿Y cómo salimos de esta? –Harry no podía creer que estaba tratando de mantener una tranquila conversación cuando una criatura obviamente peligrosa (Malfoy) estaba encima de su mejor amigo. Pero nadie estaba atacando aún, así que parecía estar funcionando y le estaba dando tiempo de pensar en su siguiente movimiento.

.- Puedes aceptar pareja… -Pero, por la apariencia del rostro de Harry, Ron pudo adivinar que eso no pasaría pronto si él podía intervenir-. O podrías dejarme aquí…

.- De ningún modo.

.- No me quieren; no les importo, así que no te preocupes. La única razón por la que estoy tirado es porque te estaba tocando cuando ellos llegaron. Necesito que escuches, ¿de acuerdo?

.- De acuerdo.

.- Si no quieres emparejarte, tienes que alejarte de ellos y hacerlo rápido.

Harry miró alrededor cuidadosamente, considerando sus opciones. Pudo ver que estaba rodeado por siete de ellos, lo que sea que fueran –las probabilidades no eran buenas para luchar, y el hecho de que todos parecieran un poco…animales, no ayudaba tampoco.

Un movimiento a su derecha llamó su atención; uno de los chicos había decidido que todo el asunto estaba llevando demasiado tiempo y había decidido actuar, lanzándose hacia Harry. Todo de una, el infierno comenzó.

Harry se tiró al piso y sintió a su atacante volar por encima de él. Los otros tomaron eso como una señal para moverse también. Zabini se tiró hacia Harry y logró sujetar su tobillo. Eso hizo que Harry gritara y volteara para patear la mano de Zabini, pero éste fue vencido por Malfoy, que había empezado a acabar con las luces de su compañero de casa. Las peleas comenzaron todo alrededor, cada joven que lograba agarrar a Harry era vencido por otro que intentaba atraparlo también.

.- ¡SUFICIENTE! –gritó una poderosa voz a través del bosque haciendo que todos se detuvieran.

Girando, Harry pudo ver un gran número de adultos llegando con sus varitas agarradas. Albus Dumbledore estaba dirigiendo el grupo, y Harry logró calmarse un poco, incluso con la vista de Lucius Malfoy sujetando su varita y haciendo su camino hacia ellos.

Ron rápidamente se levantó del suelo, recogiendo sus ropas en el camino y poniéndose precipitadamente su camisa, y caminó hasta atrás de Dumbledore. Harry se sintió aún más desnudo y decidió que la línea de acciones de Ron era la mejor por el momento, pero, tan pronto como se levantó, oyó a los de su alrededor gruñendo como advertencia.

.- Harry, no –dijo Ron-. Quédate justo ahí, compañero.

.- Creo que el Sr. Weasley tiene razón, Harry –dijo Dumbledore-. Necesitamos considerar las cosas cuidadosamente ahora.

.- El combate ya ha empezado –dijo Lucius Malfoy-. No hay nada que hacer, excepto esperar a saber quién es el ganador. ¿Tal vez deberíamos traer una tienda aquí?

Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon. Una tienda, una tienda para emparejarse, emparejarse con uno de esos chicos… ¿En frente de toda esa gente?

.- Oh, no, no podemos –dijo Harry-. Quiero salirme. Ron dijo que podía correr, suena un plan adorable para mí.

.- ¿Y qué harás después de esta… bueno, precipitada retirada? –preguntó uno de los otros padres.

.- Puedo esconderme hasta que esta "temporada de emparejamiento", o como la llamen, se acabe.

.- Inaceptable –dijo otra mujer con acento pesado-. Se esconde hasta que nos vayamos, y luego uno de los estudiantes de Hogwarts va y se empareja con él. Tienen una ventaja injusta ya que viven todo el año en la misma escuela. No, inaceptable. Tenemos que arreglar esta situación ahora.

Murmullos de acuerdo fueron escuchados de todos los padres.

.- Temo que tienen razón, Harry –dijo Dumbledore-. Ninguno de los dominantes elegirá otro sumiso, mientras tú sigas disponible.

.- ¿Y qué si yo no quiero emparejarme?

.- Puedes correr –sugirió Lucius Malfoy, con una sonrisa en la cara-, pero cualquiera que te atrape tiene derecho a emparejar contigo.

Le tomó a Harry exactamente medio segundo decidir qué hacer.

.- _Accio, Saeta de fuego!_ –gritó Harry-. Tendrán que atraparme primero –dijo, montando en su escoba y volando tan rápido como pudo. Pudo oír a los otros convocando sus escobas también.

(_Genial, parecen mudos mientras me atacan en el bosque, pero, tan pronto como hago un hechizo para alejarme, todos recuerdan como hablar.)_

Echando un vistazo hacia atrás, pudo ver al menos otras cinco escobas en el aire. Aparentemente, no todos ellos se las habían arreglado para levantarse del suelo. Ahora era sólo la interrogante de dónde esconderse de los cinco que quedaban.

Harry tuvo una idea e inmediatamente miró el colegio y trató de adivinar, desde afuera, dónde la Sala de los Menesteres estaría. Sabía que estaba cerca. Voló hacia dentro y fuera del Bosque Prohibido, dando volteretas agudas y volando encima de las copas de los árboles para que nadie pudiera verlo. Cuando supo que le habían perdido el rastro, volvió al colegio.

Se las arregló para encontrar la pared correcta y rezó porque el encantamiento funcionara desde afuera también. Le costó bastante encontrar una entrada al colegio y voló pasando la pared tres veces. Para su suerte, una ventana apareció de la nada y él voló hacia dentro.

Aterrizó en un amplio cuarto que estaba totalmente vació, nada más que piso y paredes de piedra y una puerta de madera. Agradeciendo a sus estrellas de la suerte, Harry se apresuró hacia la puerta sólo para verla desaparecer frente a sus ojos.

.- ¿No creíste que sería tan fácil, o sí? –sonó una voz detrás de él. Harry giró. Suficientemente seguro de que era Draco Malfoy, sujetando su escoba e inclinándose contra la pared donde la gran ventana solía estar.

.- Déjame ir, Malfoy. –Harry trató de sonar intimidante, pero pudo adivinar que estaba fallando miserablemente.

.- Hum... Déjame pensar: te burlé allí fuera, estás atrapado en una habitación solo conmigo, y tengo el derecho de emparejar contigo de acuerdo a cualquier ley de mago que yo conozca… ¿debería dejar a mi premio ir? Yo creo que no. Me gusta mucho el hecho de que estés aquí solo conmigo. –Malfoy caminó muy lentamente hacia Harry. Sus ojos todavía eran completamente plateados, su pelo estaba despeinado por el viento, y tenía un aura de poder y peligro alrededor de él. Inconscientemente, Harry empezó a retroceder.

.- Malfoy, esto está mal y tú lo sabes. No puedes obligarme –dijo Harry, retrocediendo. Pudo ver a la habitación cambiando atrás de él. Pudo sentir una manta gruesa bajo sus pies, y ahora había velas iluminando la habitación sin ventanas-. No quiero emparejar, Malfoy.

Malfoy todavía estaba sonriendo y adelantándose, siguiendo a Harry a través de la habitación. Sus ojos vagaron por el cuerpo de Harry, deteniéndose en su pecho desnudo.

Harry tomó un paso más hacia atrás y sintió algo contra sus rodillas. Miró hacia atrás y le entró el pánico; había una gran cama con cuatro postes atrás de él, y Draco seguía moviéndose hacia él.

Harry levantó su varita y apuntó a Draco.

.- _Stupe—_

Draco se lanzó contra Harry y cayeron los dos en la cama antes de que Harry pudiera terminar el hechizo. El movimiento hizo que Harry perdiera la varita de la mano y cayera en el colchón.

.- Ouch, ¡Malfoy, apártate de mí! –Harry se resistió con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir, tratando de empujar al más alto.

.- Ahora, Potter... –Malfoy rió entre dientes y se acercó, suspirando en su oído-. Harry, ¿es eso realmente lo que quieres? ¿Estás seguro?

Harry tembló cuando sintió la ráfaga de aire caliente en su oído. La voz de Malfoy sonaba tan cerca… Se forzó a sí mismo a concentrarse en la pelea. Él NO quería estar ahí; él NO quería ser tocado por Malfoy; él NO quería sentir la lengua de Malfoy en el hueco de su oreja, sus dientes mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo, el lento, cálido, húmedo trayecto de besos bajando por su cuello, la presión de la cadera de Malfoy contra la suya, la dureza de Malfoy hallando su camino hacia la suya, la presión de su ingle, las manos de Malfoy explorando su pecho desnudo, tocando los pezones, el trayecto de besos y mordiscos volviendo a su cuello hasta su quijada, su lengua acariciando su labio inferior, suplicando la entrada.

Harry no pudo reprimir un gemido al abrir la boca y bienvenir a Malfoy.

.- No estás seguro, no totalmente seguro –dijo Malfoy, mientras se arqueaba encima de Harry, haciendo que éste gimiera y moviera sus caderas al mismo ritmo.

.- Eso es, Harry, muéstrame cuánto quieres esto. Muéstrame cuánto quieres que toque tu cuerpo –alentó Malfoy.

.- Merlín, por favor, Malfoy, para.

.- No, no digas que pare, mi preciosura –dijo Malfoy, deslizando su mano dentro del pantalón de Harry y acariciándolo lenta pero firmemente.- Di más. Pídeme más. Dime que lo quieres más fuerte, más rápido; dime cuánto quieres que te satisfaga, que te haga venir.

.- ¡Ahhh! –Harry estaba perdiendo; había sentido desde el minuto que Malfoy lo había tocado que su cuerpo no respondía del modo que se suponía. Malfoy tenía control de su cuerpo ahora. No obedecía más a Harry; simplemente hacía todo lo que Malfoy le ordenaba-. Malfoy, por favor…

.- ¿Por favor, qué, mi preciosura? Dime lo que quieres.

.- No, por favor, déjame ir. –El cerebro de Harry no ayudaba tampoco: seguía marcando que, incluso aunque le estuviera rogando a Malfoy que parara, realmente no lo estaba empujando.

.- Por supuesto, mi preciosura, me detendré si eso es lo que realmente quieres. ¿Lo es?

.- Sí... ¡Oh, Merlín!... Malfoy, por favor para. –Harry respiraba agitadamente y no pudo reprimir un gemido cuando Malfoy realmente se detuvo y levantó su cabeza un par de centímetros lejos de Harry.

Draco sabía que Harry estaba actuando fuera de hábito cuando le había suplicado que parara; la atracción veela era demasiado poderosa para ser ignorada, pero ese era un hábito que él quería romper en ese momento. Su pareja no podía andar pidiéndole que parara. Era molesto. Sonrió; sabía justo cómo ponerle un fin a eso.

.- Haré un trato contigo. –Sus manos aún viajaban por el cuerpo de Harry, haciendo que éste temblara, distrayéndole y evitando que pensara lógicamente.

.- ¿Q... Qué trato? –preguntó Harry, jadeando por aire.

.- Deja de pelear conmigo por cinco minutos –nada de pelear, de resistirte, nada de 'Malfoy', llámame Draco- y, si después de cinco minutos aún quieres que me detenga, lo haré y no dejaré que ninguno de los otros se te acerque tampoco.

Harry lo consideró un momento. Ahora que Malfoy se había alejado, él quería regresar a los besos. Cinco minutos de besos estarían bien y, después de eso, Malfoy mantendría a los demás alejados. Sí, besarse estaba bien, más besos.

.- De acuerdo –fue la respuesta de Harry.

.- ¿De acuerdo? –Draco levantó una ceja-. ¿Con qué estás de acuerdo?

.- No pelearé contigo... Te besaré... te... tocaré... por favor, Draco. –La mano de Harry encontró su camino en el pelo de Draco y lo empujó hacia él; esta vez, Harry era el que empezaba el beso, sin siquiera notar cuando Draco sin varita hizo a un lado la mayoría de las velas antes de empujarlo a un abrazo más fuerte.

_Continuará._

**Traducido por: **Cafi.

**Notas: **Lamento de todo corazón no haber pedido autorización para traducir este fanfic. Por eso he de declarar que todo lo aquí escrito es **propiedad de** **SAKYA** y no mía bajo ningún concepto, yo sólo me he encargado de cambiarle el idioma para que la comunidad de Harry Potter en español pudiera disfrutarlo.

Como siempre recuerdo que cuántos más reviews antes se actualizará la historia :3 Y miren cómo cumplo, que les traigo otro capítulo en un día gracias a los reviews de: _Juliett sophie, cecilia esmeralda nuñez, sALUBE, argentum lupe, Shani 3000, gata89, Marinacriss, Haruko FLCL, Isis, giosseppe y Marat. _Gracias a todas/os por sus reviews!

Oh, y este capítulo aclara la duda de ambos. Sí, Draco Malfoy es el dominante, así que Harry, como buen "sumiso", técnicamente es capaz de concebir un hijo… :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Título original: **Veela Inheritance Problems. (Problemas de herencia de una Veela)

**Autora: **Sakya.

**Summary: **Las viejas familias de sangre pura del mundo de los magos mantienen muchas tradiciones y una de ellas es la "temporada de comprometerse", cuando las familias con ascendencia de veela pueden juntar a su joven. Nada de lo que Harry se deba preocupar, ¿verdad? Incorrecto.

**Pareja: **Harry/Draco.

**Personajes:** Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Lucius y Narcisa, Ron, Hermione, Blaise Zabini y una tonelada más…

**Este fic cuenta ahora con la autorización de su autora.**

**Capítulo 3**

Los adultos lentamente hicieron su camino de regreso al área cercada. Los dos jóvenes que fueron incapaces de convocar sus escobas iban a la cabeza, tratando de localizar a su voladora futura pareja.

.- Bueno, eso fue bastante inesperado –dijo la Sra. Zabini.

.- ¿Quién era ese chico? –preguntó la mujer con acento fuerte.

.- Ese, cariño, era Harry Potter –dijo Narcissa Malfoy, con una sonrisa bastante parecida a la de su marido mientras se sentaba en una de las mesas y un elfo doméstico le servía té.

.- ¿Harry Potter es una veela sumisa? –preguntó el Sr. Ivanoff cuyo hijo no se las había arreglado para convocar una escoba-. Exijo que todo esto empiece de nuevo. No estábamos informados de esto y convocar una escoba es muy irregular. Todos los competidores deberían tener la misma oportunidad.

.- La tuvieron. Creo que recuerdo a todos ellos rodeando al Sr. Potter en el bosque—algo válido de acuerdo a las leyes—incluso antes de que él supiera lo que estaba pasando, como solía ser en la antigüedad. Él no tenía aviso y aún así se las arregló para escapar por sus propios medios, sin ayuda del exterior—como está permitido por las leyes—y ahora la persecución se ha movido al nuevo terreno de SU elección. Es perfectamente regular.

.- Pero...

.- Me temo que el Sr. Malfoy está en lo correcto –dijo el Sr. Zabini, que estaba sentado al lado de Lucius-. Aunque no haya sido invitado, el Sr. Potter es un participante válido de la reunión; todos lo sentimos. Cualquiera sea la familia en la que termine será fortalecida por su sangre. –Nadie notó la mirada intercambiada por Zabini y Malfoy.

.- Aún más razones para traerlo de vuelta y empezar todo esto de nuevo.

.- No creo que eso pueda ser posible –dijo Dumbledore, entrando con Ron a su lado-. Ninguno de los jóvenes actualmente involucrados estará de acuerdo con una interrupción. Sus instintos son bastante demandantes por el momento.

.- Pero esto arruina completamente el día para los otros sumisos; quiero decir, ¿cómo va cualquiera de los otros a emparejar con otro antes de que Potter regrese con pareja? –preguntó la Sra. Parkinson.

.- Mi querida Sra. Parkinson, tiene usted un punto. Sugiero que consideremos este día por acabado y procedamos al té. La reunión continuará mañana, cuando, con suerte, esta situación inesperada estará resuelta.

Los padres sabían que no había nada más que ellos pudieran hacer—legalmente—así que aceptaron la sugerencia del director y se dispusieron a tomar el té. Todos los otros sumisos fueron escoltados a una habitación especial preparada para ellos, ya que no podían interactuar con el resto hasta que estuvieran emparejados.

Narcissa se sentó con algunos de los padres, haciendo su trabajo de anfitriona perfectamente. Incluso si no era su casa, era todavía su vieja escuela y su país, así que obviamente era su obligación. Además, siempre era lindo recordarles a todos los demás cuál era la familia a la cabeza de su sociedad. Por la esquina del ojo pudo notar que Lucius y Augustus Zabini todavía estaban hablando. Era obvio por su lenguaje corporal que un juego de poder estaba siendo llevado a cabo entre los dos.

.- Así que, Augustus, debes estar orgulloso; Blaise salió bastante bien.

.- Al igual que Draco, mi amigo. Un buen joven tienes ahí.

.- Sí, líneas de sangre muy fuertes harán eso. Sería una lástima perderla ahora.

.- Cierto, mi amigo, absolutamente cierto.

Los dos hombres siguieron hablando, sabiendo lo que no estaba dicho. Una variación de la misma conversación se había llevado a cabo al menos una vez por generación entre sus familias por al menos tres generaciones ya. Ninguna familia había producido un sumiso por mucho tiempo, sólo dominantes que no emparejarían entre ellos, y, siendo dos de las familias más prominentes, una alianza entre ambas era lo más deseable.

Ya que sus hijos estaban ahora consiguiendo parejas propias, quizás un arreglo podría ser logrado para… facilitar un futuro encuentro entre sus nietos. Semejantes tratos no estaban estrictamente prohibidos por las leyes porque, incluso aunque las familias de sangre pura estaban orgullosas de dar a conocer y hasta celebrar su herencia mágica, también se aseguraban MUCHO de que estuviera claro que no eran animales gobernados por el instinto.

Narcissa y Glory se sonrieron, mientras intercambiaban cumplidos y pretendían que no sabían lo que estaba siendo discutido por sus esposos. Una unión entre las familias consolidaría ambas como la sima del mundo mágico, y ahora había un bonus, algo que estaba desequilibrando la balanza. Las cartas ya estaban en la mesa para esta generación—dos chicos dominantes y ningún sumiso, una verdadera lástima—pero la siguiente, ¡oh! La siguiente vendría con un niño de una de las familias y con la sangre poderosa de Potter para finalizar. No era un premio para subestimar.

Nunca hubo duda, por supuesto, que la verdadera competición estaba tomando lugar entre Draco y Blaise; eran por lejos los más fuertes de este año.

Uno por uno los otros jóvenes regresaron, luciendo un poco incómodos y tomando como una ofensa personal la pérdida de su pareja intencionada. Los únicos que faltaban eran Draco y Blaise, hasta la puesta de sol… cuando Blaise regresó.

Narcissa y Lucius compartieron una sonrisa discreta.

La habitación estaba casi completamente oscura, con solo unas velas por aquí y por allá dándole a la habitación un toque íntimo; había rosas rojas bellamente arregladas alrededor de la habitación y una mesa cubierta de frutas, queso, pan y vino dispuesta en el rincón cerca de una hoguera casi extinta. Recostados sobre un suave colchón cubierto con sábanas de color carmesí oscuro, dos jóvenes apenas notaban todo lo demás.

Harry estaba flotando; no había otra explicación sobre eso. Su cabeza estaba girando y su piel estaba ardiendo en todos los lugares que Draco había estado en contacto. Estaba desnudo bajo Draco, que se estaba asegurando de besar y acariciar cada centímetro del cuerpo de su pareja. Los pantalones de Harry habían sido tirados al piso dos minutos luego de empezar el tiempo de Malfoy, que había sido… menos de tres minutos atrás, estaba seguro. No había otro modo que los cinco minutos se hubiesen ido tan rápido.

Draco movió su mano sobre los muslos de Harry. Harry jadeó por aire cuando la mano de Draco encontró su camino entre sus muslos, acariciándolos en su camino hasta que tocó la hombría de Harry. Acarició a Harry levemente antes de empezar a mover sus dedos de nuevo en busca de…

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de golpe.

.- Espera, para –dijo, incorporándose y casi arrojando a Draco de la cama.

.- Shhh, Harry, todo está bien –dijo Draco, tratando de calmar al otro chico. (_Demasiado pronto, maldición, me moví demasiado pronto. Tiene que calmarse, no hay modo de que lo deje ir_)

.- No, no está bien, Draco. Nos odiamos. Lo hacemos –dijo Harry, más para convencerse a sí mismo que nada más. No entendía porqué su cuerpo se estaba comportando así, pero tenía que detenerlo.

Harry se mantuvo tratando de alejar a Draco, peleando contra él.

(_¡Pelea con él! Tengo que pelear con él; no es suficientemente fuerte para mantenerme. No me someteré; no es suficientemente fuerte. No vale la pena_) Harry no paró a pensar de dónde había venido lo último, pero en un nivel básico él sabía que sólo alguien lo suficientemente fuerte para obligarlo a someterse sería capaz de protegerlo.

Draco pudo sentir cómo su sangre comenzaba a correr más rápido por sus venas. El sumiso lo estaba retando, demandando que probara que era lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerlo de los otros dominantes y cualquier otra amenaza que pudiera presentarse. Este sumiso era fuerte y poderoso; sólo un dominante más fuerte y más poderoso sería aceptado por éste. Tenía que probar que valía para la paternidad que el sumiso bajo él proveería.

Harry se las arregló para empujar a Draco al otro lado de la cama y trató de escapar. Casi logró salir de la cama antes de que Draco cayera sobre él, agarrando su pelo y tirando de su cabeza para tener más acceso a su cuello, y lo mordió fuerte mientras trataba de empujar sus piernas.

Harry gritó y sintió que su cuerpo se aflojaba un segundo. Le tomó cada resto de fuerza que tenía para rodar sobre sí mismo, empujando a Draco de nuevo, y se arrojó de la cama.

Se enfrentaron, respirando duramente y sus cuerpos listos para entrar en acción. Harry estaba arrodillado en el piso, sin perder nunca contacto visual con Draco, que todavía estaba en la cama, pareciendo bastante a un gato preparándose para saltar.

.- Eres mío, Harry.

.- En tus sueños, Malfoy.

.- Estarás usando un tono de voz diferente y llamándome Draco antes de que haya acabado contigo.

.- Nunca sucederá.

Draco sonrió y se lanzó hacia Harry. Rodaron por el piso, mordiendo y arañando, hasta que Harry se las arregló para desenredarse y correr. Puso un gran sofá enfre él y Draco. Se miraron nuevamente. Draco tenía un labio cortado, arañazos en su cara y torso; una gran magulladura se mostraba en su hombro derecho y otra en sus costillas.

El cuello de Harry estaba ensangrentado por la mordida que Draco le había dado antes; tenía arañazos en su espalda, brazos y piernas, y magulladuras por todas partes.

Los dos estaban sin aliento y sin mostrar intención de ceder a los deseos del otro. Rodearon el sofá algunas veces, cambiando direcciones y velocidad. Estaban poniendo a prueba a su oponente mientras se preparaban para la siguiente ronda.

El pensamiento de irse nunca cruzó la mente de Harry. Quería poner distancia entre él y Draco, pero no suficiente como para perder al rubio de vista. No se rendiría, y por alguna razón sentía que era muy importante que Draco probara que era capaz de vencerlo en una pelea.

Draco se sentía muy bien; había durado todo eso en una pelea viciosa para probar que valía la pena como pareja. Sí, había elegido bien. Este delante de él era una orgullosa y fuerte pareja, nunca antes conquistada, y Draco iba a tener que ser igualmente fuerte y orgulloso para reclamarlo de su propiedad. Él, Draco Malfoy, había encontrado una pareja que valía y haría lo que fuera necesario para mantenerla. Draco saltó encima del colchón y lanzó un nuevo ataque.

Harry no se esperaba el movimiento y su reacción llegó una fracción de segundo tarde. Se arrojó hacia un lado, aterrizando en la alfombrilla frente al sofá, y se estaba preparando para rodar y escapar hacia el otro lado de la habitación; desafortunadamente, Draco estaba encima de él antes de que pudiera implementar el plan y lo mordió de nuevo, esta vez sin dejarlo ir.

Harry dejó de pelear inmediatamente. El dolor de su cuello y el peso de Draco encima de él hacían que su cuerpo perdiera fuerza. Sintió a Draco sujetar sus muñecas mientras dirigía una rodilla entre las piernas de Harry, separándolas. Sintió la erección de Draco frotándose contra su trasero y supo que había perdido.

.- Draco, por favor –gimió Harry.

Draco notó como el cuerpo de Harry se relajaba bajo él y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. (_Mío_)

Soltó las muñecas de Harry, moviendo una mano hasta el pelo de Harry y usando la otra para apoyar su propio peso.

.- Relájate, Harry –dijo, lamiendo la marca de mordida en el cuello de Harry-. Todo está bien, sólo relájate.

Harry gimió cuando sintió a Draco lamerle el cuello antes de depositarle otro en su espalda. Draco continuó besando y lamiendo la espalda de Harry y mordiendo suavemente su piel, haciendo que se relajara más y más mientras él se seguía moviendo bajo el cuerpo de su pareja.

Harry jadeó por aire cuando sintió a Draco depositar pequeños besos en sus nalgas—sólo para mantener el aliento al sentir las manos de Draco separar sus nalgas y sentir la cálida, húmeda lengua que encontró su camino por la ranura. El cerebro de Harry enviaba señales mezcladas, como si no pudiera decidir si detenerse o trabajar a la velocidad de la luz. Decidió detenerse cuando la lengua de Draco fue puesta en buen uso.

Harry se retorció y gimió mientras la lengua de Draco se volvía más familiar con su entrada. No podía evitar mover la cadera, empujándose contra la cara de Draco. Apenas se daba cuenta de las risitas de Draco mientras suplicaba por más. Sollozó cuando Draco detuvo lo que estaba haciendo para hacer un hechizo.

(_¿Qué demonios está haciendo? ¿Por qué paró? ¿Tanto desea morir? ¿Qué...? ¡Oh, Merlín! ¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Ese es su dedo?_)

Draco estaba en el cielo: tenía a su pareja recostada delante de él, gimiendo, suplicando, retorciéndose por él. Tenía sus dedos dentro de él, estirándolo dulce y lentamente, y en un minuto estaría tomando el paso final para reclamarlo como su pareja. Había dado la mordida ya, y ahora todos los otros dominantes sabrían que este sumiso ya estaba reclamado. Su aroma rodearía a su pareja, sería parte de él—para siempre. Ese pensamiento probó ser demasiado para que Draco se pudiera resistrir. En un solo movimiento reemplazó sus dedos por su erección, al diablo con la preparación.

Harry inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir a Draco deslizándose en él. (_¡Demasiado! ¡Explotaré! Merlín, lo necesito; ¡necesito más de él!_)

.- ¡Mió!

.- Tuyo, ¡oh! ¡Draco! ¡Tuyo, dame más, por favor! –Ninguno de los dos era capaz de pensar coherentemente y los instintos se apoderaban, y se movieron uno contra el otro más y más rápido hasta que el mundo entero tembló en una gran explosión que los dejó a ambos cerca de la inconsciencia en el piso.

Draco notó que Harry se había quedado dormido y sonrió al notar que olía diferente ahora. Draco enroscó sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo más pequeño de su pareja y lo mantuvo cerca mientras se dormía frente a la hoguera.

_Continuará._

**Hey!** Aquí les dejo otro capítulo, que tenía traducido hace un par de días. No me golpeen, me había quedado sin internet (culpa de la compañía) y aquí se los traigo. Agradezco infinitamente todos los reviews! Y como ya saben, la relación entre cantidad de reviews y tiempo en actualizar es proporcional :3


	4. Chapter 4

**Título original: **Veela Inheritance Problems. (Problemas de herencia de una Veela)

**Autora: **Sakya.

**Summary: **Las viejas familias de sangre pura del mundo de los magos mantienen muchas tradiciones y una de ellas es la "temporada de comprometerse", cuando las familias con ascendencia de veela pueden juntar a su joven. Nada de lo que Harry se deba preocupar, ¿verdad? Incorrecto.

**Pareja: **Harry/Draco.

**Personajes:** Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Lucius y Narcisa, Ron, Hermione, Blaise Zabini y una tonelada más…

**Capítulo 4**

Los invitados de la Fiesta de Primavera de Hogwarts, como habían llamado a la reunión, cenaron juntos y ahora se estaban retirando a sus habitaciones. Muchos de los padres que tenían hijos dominantes todavía estaban bastante molestos sobre como había resultado el día. Un pequeño grupo se quedó en el pequeño comedor preparado para la ocasión, ya que los padres no apreciarían sentarse con todos los alumnos.

Lucius y Augustus se sentaron a la mesa, ambos balanceando un vaso de brandy en sus manos. Ya habían llegado al acuerdo de que se planearía la boda de sus nietos considerando muchas variables, especialmente el hecho de que aún no tenían nietos. Y siempre estaba la posibilidad de que Blaise terminara emparejado con alguien inadecuado.

Bueno, el futuro de sus familias estaba siendo tan cuidado como era posible. Era hora de hablar de su futuro.

.- No estará contento –murmuró Augustus.

.- No, no lo estará, pero perder semejante pareja… -dijo Lucius.

.- Sí, eso debió ser una vergüenza. La familia está primero. –Augustus levantó su vaso para brindar.

.- La familia está primero. –Lucius también levantó el vaso, respondiendo al brindis del viejo sangre pura. Era verdad; su primera obligación era con sus familias y el mantenimiento de sus tradiciones de magos.

Lucius y Augustus dejaron sus vasos vacíos en la mesa y se miraron. Ellos sabían qué había que hacer y esperaron hasta que todos los demás se retiraran por la noche para tomar el siguiente paso. Notaron que eran los últimos en la habitación, junto con sus esposas y Dumbledore, el anfitrión oficial que le acababa de desear las buenas noches a la pareja rusa. Era hora.

Los dos hombres se levantaron y fueron hasta Dumbledore.

Narcissa y Glory notaron los rostros serios de sus esposos y se quedaron atrás, despidiéndose entre ellas ya que los Zabinis se iban a Francia en una semana. Ningún sumiso realmente aceptable había ido a esta primera fiesta, lo que era entendible con la amenaza de la guerra y todo eso, pero eso sí representaba un problema para los que serían buena pareja. Tal vez en una de las reuniones en Francia, o incluso Rumania, el joven Zabini encontraría a su pareja antes de que el año terminara.

Generalmente sólo llevaba una temporada para el dominante hacer su reclamo; habían casos como el de ella por supuesto, y muy de vez en cuando un par de familias hacían un acuerdo (como los Malfoy y los Zabini habían estado intentando por años) de emparejar a sus hijos en vez de dejarlo a la suerte, pero la forma usual de hacerlo era ir a la reunión, o todas las otras doce que se festejaban en un año, si eso era lo que tomaba, e ir por el proceso de la selección natural.

El proceso, Narcissa sonrió al recordar como había sido el año que ella participó, Lucius había llegado a ella magullado por la confrontación con los otros dominantes y luego había peleando contra él… Narcissa tembló al recordar el lío que había sido tener enfrente a su pareja, saber que ese era el que quería, dejar que sus sentidos se apoderaran y perder toda resistencia, ser tomada en la más completa demostración de dominación, posesión y pasión. Narcissa sintió que su sangre corría más rápido y se apresuró al lado de su marido al notar que su conversación con Dumbledore estaba por terminar, era hora de relevar a su pareja.

Lucius y Augustus se habían acercado al director un par de minutos antes con sonrisas en sus caras; ellos sabían que había que hacer y no había remordimiento al respecto.

.- ¡Ah, Director! Ha arreglado usted una reunión muy linda –empezó Zabini.

.- Caballeros, es siempre un placer asistir a una ocasión llena de tanta felicidad.

.- No, por favor. Es nuestro placer estar en Hogwarts con tan buena compañía –complementó Lucius.

.- Es cierto –dijo Zabini-. Incluso aunque algunos amigos esperaban que nosotros diéramos una caminata con ellos mañana por la noche.

.- Sí, pero no me siento como para hacer todo el camino a Whitehaven –agregó Malfoy.

.- Ya veo –dijo el director con su característico brillo en los ojos-. Eso sería lo más desagradable, estoy seguro. Bueno, estoy seguro que tu amigo entenderá tu ausencia ya que tu presencia aquí es fundamental.

.- Claro.

.- Por supuesto –dijeron los dos hombres inmediatamente-. La familia está primero –agregaron juntos y caminaron fuera de la habitación con sus esposas.

.- Es cierto –murmuró Dumbledore frotando ligeramente su barba mientras observaba a las parejas retirarse.

Dumledore se encontró con Snape en el camino a su despacho. (_Severus realmente se está acostumbrando a estar donde lo necesitan cuando lo necesitan. Una cualidad muy linda para un director. Me pregunto si ha notado que está siendo entrenado ya. Hogwarts puede ser muy sutil con sus indirectas cuando quiere serlo.)_

.- Buenas noches, Severus, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

.- Buenas noches, Director. ¿Qué tiene en mente?

.- Acabo de tener la conversación más excitante con los señores Malfoy y Zabini. Aparentemente, están bastante felices de estar aquí, especialmente con el clima estando tan inestable. Dijeron, en muchas palabras, que es mejor estar dentro y en tan linda compañía que pasar la noche caminando alrededor de lugares como Whitehaven, porque se suponía que tenían que visitar a unos amigos mañana por la noche.

.- ¿Qué? ¿Está diciendo que ellos le dieron libremente información de un ataque? ¿Por qué harían algo así? Debe ser una trampa.

.- No, mi chico, no lo creo. El joven Malfoy está reclamando a Harry como su pareja mientras hablamos. Así que, naturalmente, su padre se está asegurando de que su familia se mantiene unida en el único lugar aceptable para un Malfoy: al lado del ganador.

.- Si eso es cierto, no sólo estaremos obteniendo una buena cantidad de información sino que seremos capaces de detener el ataque y sacudirle un poco de su sospecha de mí. El Señor Oscuro sabe que hay un espía en sus tropas, y yo no estaba enterado de este ataque, de modo que yo no puedo delatarlo. Esto hará que crea que el espía es alguien más.

.- Sí, nos dará algo de tiempo. Ven, Severus, debemos prepararnos para repeler el ataque –dijo el director mientras caminaba hacia su despacho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la base de los sumisos, Pansy Parkinson estaba preocupada. Sabía que estaba en problemas. Grandes problemas. Sus padres le habían advertido acerca de sus obligaciones a la familia, ¿pero en realidad quién era virgen a los diecisiete? Bueno, Potter lo era aparentemente. El estúpido, bueno para nada Gryffindor.

Se paseó por la habitación considerando sus opciones. Maldición. Nadie le dijo que todos serían capaces de olerla y ella había sido discreta; ninguno de sus amantes diría una palabra al respecto… y se bañaba a menudo. ¿Así que cuál era el gran problema? Había tenido algunos amantes, ¿a quién le importaba? Además de a sus padres, todos sus amigos y Draco Malfoy. Maldición, eso no era justo.

Pansy recorrió su pelo con su mano desesperada. Todos sus sueños se estaban cayendo ante sus ojos. Ella siempre había sabido que sería la próxima Sra. Malfoy –no había sumisos que vinieran de una familia mejor que la suya. Y ahora, gracias a Potter, ni siquiera sería elegida. Maldición. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a superar la vergüenza de no ser elegida? ¡Y en una reunión que tenía más dominantes que sumisos! Era lo suficiente vergonzoso para un sumiso no ser elegido cuando sus números eran mayores que los dominantes, ¿pero en un número menor? Era de público conocimiento el hecho que ellos preferirían estar solteros otro año antes que casarse con ella. ¡Con ella, una Parkinson! ¿Cómo se atrevían?

Bueno, algo tenía que cambiar, algo iba a cambiar, y ella era la mujer para hacer el trabajo. Por suerte ella sabía que trabajo había que hacer.

Pansy cuidadosamente caminó fuera de los dormitorios—nada demasiado difícil ya que los guardias estaban dispuestos para no dejar que ningún hombre entrara pero no le prestaban atención a las mujeres. Y fue en busca de la persona que sabía que podía persuadir para que la ayudara. Lentamente, hizo su camino a través de los oscuros corredores.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la torre de Gryffindor un pequeño grupo de estudiantes discutían encima de una docena de libros abiertos, todos ellos en capítulos relacionados con veelas y la sangre de veela en la sociedad de magos. Cada persona estaba contribuyendo con su búsqueda.

.- ¡Wow! Aquí dice que realmente se vencerán unos a otros por una pareja…

.- Eso no es nada; este dice que destrozarán a Harry sólo para mostrar que pueden protegerlo…

.- ¿Qué?

.- No es así –cortó Hermione antes de que las cosas se salieran de las manos y los Gryffindor decidieran organizar un grupo de búsqueda para "rescatar" a Harry de un destino peor que la muerte-. Si uno o más dominantes eligen al mismo sumiso…

.- Mione, SIETE estaban corriendo detrás de Harry la última vez que me fijé –declaró Ron.

.- Bueno, en ese caso, ellos pelearán por Harry, no con él.

.- Así que… no lastimarán a Harry, ¿verdad? –dijo Colin esperanzadamente desde el rincón.

.- Bueno… -Hermione miró a Ron sin saber cómo decirlo.

Galantemente, Ron fue a su rescate, orgulloso de saber más que Hermione en esa área al menos-. Verás, Colin, es algo natural. El pretendiente más fuerte se queda con la pareja más deseable.

Colin lo miró claramente confundido.

.- Piénsalo como si fuera una clase de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas. Los dominantes eligen a su pareja por el aroma; el más poderoso producirá una descendencia más poderosa y hará a la familia más fuerte. ¿Me sigues?

Colin asintió, un poco incómodo debido a la comparación de su héroe con un animal.

.- Cuando dos o más dominantes eligen la misma pareja, tienen que saber cuál es el más adecuado, y puedes adivinar como es con los Slytherin… -algunas personas rieron ante el comentario-, se pelean y el que gane se queda con la pareja. Ahora, la pareja no está convencida de que ese sea el más adecuado para él, sólo porque haya ganado una pelea. No significa que sea el mejor disponible, sólo el mejor por el momento, así que el sumiso reclama una verdadera prueba de que su seguridad estará mejor en manos del dominante que en las suyas propias. Si el dominante vence al sumiso en una pelea, habrá probado que es bastante fuerte para proteger al sumiso y la familia que crearán juntos.

.- Así que uno de ellos destrozará a Harry –finalizó Colin, manteniéndose firme al detalle que lo había estado molestando.

.- Harry lo exigirá –dijo Hermione-. Está en su sangre no solo aceptar una pareja, pero también asegurarse de que ésta es capaz de protegerlo.

.- ¿Pero cómo puede estar en su sangre? –demandó Seamus.- ¡Es Harry! Harry no es parte veela. Él no cambió en absoluto.

.- Tampoco lo hicieron los demás –remarcó Hermione-. Realmente no podíamos saber quién sería invitado si los Slytherin no hubieran estado haciendo alarde por todo el colegio. Y, si te puedo recordar, Harry sí cambió, ¿o ninguno de ustedes puede recordar cómo golpeó a Malfoy antes del inicio del año escolar?

.- Pero eso es sólo reaccionar a seis años de provocaciones –dijo Lavender.

.- ¡Oh! Eso sólo fue una reacción, está bien, pero mirándolo ahora, creo que fue más una reacción al aroma de Draco más que nada más –alardeó Hermione.

.- ¡Sí! –Ron repentinamente se dio cuenta de algo-. Malfoy también ha estado actuando diferente con Harry últimamente… ¡Oh . Dios . Mío! Se estaba luciendo.

.- ¿Se estaba qué?

.- Luciendo, una actitud normal para un dominante; estaba tratando de mostrar a Harry que él era su mejor opción… incluso si no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo –explicó Hermione.

Alardearon unos segundos antes de que los chicos en la habitación reaccionaran al mismo tiempo.

.- Eeeeewwwww.

Ron sólo sonrió y miró a Hermione; por el modo que lo estaba mirando se acababa de dar cuenta de que él había estado haciendo lo mismo con ella. Sintió que su corazón se saltaba un latido cuando le sonrió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry lentamente volvió a la realidad. Estaba calentito y acogedor, su cama nunca se había sentido mejor y se negó a aceptar el hecho de que se estaba despertando y se movió perezosamente para ponerse más cómodo y echó un vistazo para ver si ya era de día, o si tenía más tiempo para dormir. Estaba despierto al segundo siguiente.

No era su cuarto. No era su cama. ¿Dónde estaba? Se sentó abruptamente sólo para descubrir que todo su cuerpo se quejaba lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo perder contacto con el mundo físico.

.- Shh, Harry, cálmate. Estás en tu límite por estar tan dolorido ahora. Fue un infierno de pelea la que mantuviste anoche. Déjame llamar a Madame Pomfrey. Estoy seguro de que tiene todo pronto para nosotros.

Harry volteó su cabeza hacia la suave voz a su lado y se enfrentó con el rostro de un muy magullado Draco Malfoy. Un muy magullado y desnudo Draco Malfoy, ya que Harry pudo observar cuando el rubio Slytherin salió de la cama, se envolvió con una manta y caminó hacia la hoguera para llamar a la medimaga.

(_¡Draco Malfoy! ¿Por qué está Draco Malfoy aquí? Los moretones… pelea… anoche… ¡Oh, Merlín! ¿Qué he hecho?_) Fue todo lo que Harry pudo pensar antes de que la medimaga diera un paso fuera de la hoguera cargando una bandeja plateada con un montón de frascos de pociones encima.

_Continuará._

Bueno, aquí tienen otro capítulo. Y no se pueden quejar de que me demoro en actualizar, ¿eh? Lo más seguro es que mañana o pasado tengan el siguiente, pero ya saben que cuántos más reviews más pronto lo tendrán!! xDD

¡Y **muchísimas** gracias a todos los reviews, por supuesto!

Bueno, responderé algunas preguntas que me vienen haciendo desde el primer capítulo, sólo por amor a los reviewers xD:

**¿link a la historia original? **Pueden encontrarlo en mis historias favoritas.

**¿la autora ya terminó el fic? **Me temo que no, así que cuando ya no me queden más por traducir (hay doce capítulos más), tendrán que echarle la culpa a ella y no a mí.

**¿cuántos capis hay escritos? **Dieciséis. Y honestamente espero que sean muchos más xD

**¿dónde estaba Blaise? **Bueno, eso nunca lo sabremos… Supongo que se habrá perdido cuando Harry trató que todos perdieran su pista en el bosque.

**¿cómo se llamaba el fic y en qué idioma estaba? **El nombre original es Veela Inheritance Problems, y está en inglés.

**¿tienes otro más? **De hecho, ya tengo el siguiente capítulo traducido :D y el siguiente a ese por la mitad. Pero no es que no los suba por mala, así que no me miren así, aún no los he corregido y generalmente es lo que más tiempo me lleva, lo siento!

**¿acaso nadie quiere a Ron? **Bueno, creo que justo en este capítulo ya hemos visto que algo hay entre Ron y Hermione, habrá que esperar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Título original: **Veela Inheritance Problems. (Problemas de herencia de una Veela)

**Autora: **Sakya.

**Summary: **Las viejas familias de sangre pura del mundo de los magos mantienen muchas tradiciones y una de ellas es la "temporada de comprometerse", cuando las familias con ascendencia de veela pueden juntar a su joven. Nada de lo que Harry se deba preocupar¿verdad? Incorrecto.

**Pareja: **Harry/Draco.

**Personajes:** Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Lucius y Narcisa, Ron, Hermione, Blaise Zabini y una tonelada más…

**Capítulo 5**

Madame Pomfrey examinó a Draco y murmuró algunos hechizos curativos. Harry se dio cuenta de que sus magulladuras no se fueron. Continuó con Harry, haciendo básicamente lo mismo.

.- Madame Pomfrey –llamó Harry escudriñando entre sus pociones.

.- ¿Sí, cariño? –No estaba para nada alterada, y empezó a aplicar un ungüento en los arañazos de su cuerpo.

.- ¿Por qué siguen ahí los moretones? –se las arregló para preguntar Harry mientras su rostro se volvía de un rojo brillante, (_Merlín, mujer, estoy desnudo en la cama después de tener sexo salvaje como un mono con mi enemigo¿no podrías al menos sonrojarte?_).

.- Bueno Harry, creí que lo sabías. –Lo miró sorprendida.

.- ¿Huh? No, lo siento. –Harry no creía que fuera posible sonrojarse más de lo que estaba ahora.

.- Son marcas de honor, Harry –explicó Draco saliendo de lo que probablemente fuera un baño.

(_Esa puerta definitivamente no estaba allí anoche_)-. ¿Marcas de honor?

.- Son la prueba de que tú te resististe propiamente a mis avances y yo te superé en una disputa física –explicó Draco tendiéndole una pila de ropa. Harry notó que Draco ahora usaba un lujoso traje gris que le recordó al tipo de ropa que a Lucius Malfoy le gustaba usar-. Sería muy inapropiado no tenerlas; todos pensarían que tú te rendiste muy fácil y una pareja fácil no vale mucho.

Harry frunció el seño; eso significaba que todos sabrían que habían tenido sexo. ¿Qué tan humillante era eso? Mientras tanto, Madame Pomfrey había terminado su visita y, con un último "cuídense, caballeros" dio un paso fuera de la habitación a través de la hoguera, dejando a Harry solo con Draco Malfoy en el cuarto.

.- Sabes, realmente deberías vestirte. Creo que nos están esperando para el desayuno –declaró Malfoy.

.- ¿Desayuno? –Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon incrédulamente-. ¿Cómo voy a sentarme al desayuno enfrente de todos¡Todos saben lo que pasó!

.- Sí, todos saben que ahora eres mi prometido. En algunos meses, tú serás un Malfoy y todos te respetarán y tratarán del mejor modo posible. Nada menos es aceptado.

.- Promet... ¡Oh, Merlín! –Harry se sintió mareado. Era demasiado y muy pronto-. No, espera, esto no… no, quiero decir… ¡Nos odiamos! No podemos... No hicimos...

Draco se sentó en la cama y abrazó el tembloroso cuerpo de Harry.

.- Harry, shh. Está bien, tranquilízate. Todo estará bien. –Draco abrazó el pequeño cuerpo de Harry y siguió hablando en tonos tranquilizadores, frotando su mano en pequeños círculos por la espalda de Harry hasta que sintió que su pareja se relajó.

.- Escúchame –dijo Draco corriendo sus dedos por el pelo de Harry-, tenemos que vestirnos ahora y encontrarnos con todos allá abajo. Nadie te tratará irrespetuosamente; hiciste lo que tu herencia veela te reclamó.

.- ¡Pero yo no tengo sangre de veela! –gritó Harry.

.- Apuesto lo contrario. –Draco le sonrió-. Si no tuvieras sangre de veela, no estarías aquí, y ninguno de los otros dominantes habría ido al bosque en tu búsqueda.

.- Pero… ¿cómo?

.- No lo sé, quizá podamos preguntarle a alguien. Mi madre debe saber; ella mantiene un registro de esas cosas. Le preguntaremos en el desayuno.

.- Sí, supongo –admitió Harry a regañadientes, saliendo de la cama envuelto en una sábana-, pero no estoy contento con esta cosa de las parejas, Malfoy. No lo dudes, yo todavía creo que de algún modo es un truco y pelearé contigo hasta el final. –Tomando la pila de ropa consigo, Harry cerró la puerta del baño detrás de él.

.- No lo querría de otro modo. –Draco sonrió, oyendo la puerta trabarse, separando a Harry de él.

Hicieron su camino hacia el pequeño comedor donde las familias tendrían el desayuno. Normalmente, esa parte de la reunión sería la más informal, ya que todas las nuevas parejas habrían sido presentadas al grupo el día anterior, pero la única pareja que se había formado todavía tenía que hacer su aparición en público; de este modo, todos estaban teniendo el desayuno juntos: los padres en el centro, los dominantes a un lado de la habitación y los sumisos al otro lado.

Harry pudo escuchar las suaves y educadas voces del interior y tomó un profundo respiro. Estaba lejos de cómodo con la idea de entrar a esa habitación, especialmente con la túnica que Draco le había dado. Estaba hermosamente fabricada, no había duda; obviamente había costado una pequeña fortuna. Una muy apropiada, muy cara, túnica de mago. Era la gargantilla lo que le molestaba. Era del estilo abierto que dejaba su cuello y parte de sus hombros descubiertos para que todos los vieran, luciendo las mordidas de Draco y algunas magulladuras.

.- Sólo párate a mi lado –ofreció Draco al acercarse a la puerta-. Entraremos, saludaremos a quienquiera que esté en el camino, nos sentaremos con mis padres, tendremos una linda conversación acerca de nada, como la mayoría de los desayunos, y entonces nos excusaremos y acompañaremos a mis padres para un rato familiar.

.- ¿'Rato familiar'?

.- Sí. Si tus padres estuvieran aquí, este sería el momento de discutir cualquier detalle con respecto a nuestra unión. Ya que eso no será posible, supongo que Dumbledore actuará como un padre representando a tu familia. –Draco se detuvo en la puerta para verificar a Harry una última vez y ajustar su propia túnica.

.- ¿Y por qué necesitaría eso?

.- Porque ese es el momento cuando arreglamos los detalles financieros y es costumbre tener representantes de ambas familias sólo para asegurarse de que todo se haga justamente. –Harry levantó una ceja ante la formalidad de todo ese asunto.

.- Cierto –dijo simplemente mientras Draco abría la puerta y le hacía un gesto de que lo siguiera.

Todos los invitados de la reunión estaban dentro. Algunos de ellos habían terminado ya el desayuno y se pararon para saludar a los dos adolescentes cuando entraron. Les dieron sus buenos deseos y siguieron las invitaciones a visitarlos y tomar el té. Draco se aseguró de saludar a todos, presentando a Harry a cada persona pero sin dejarlo estrechar la mano con ninguno de los dominantes—sólo cortos asentimientos eran compartidos con ellos y Harry estaba muy agradecido. Los recuerdos de la emboscada en el bosque del día anterior seguían bastante vívidos en su mente.

Harry notó un montón de miradas hacia las marcas de su cuello, pero extrañamente no hicieron comentarios rudos al respecto. Lo miraban… ¿respetuosamente¿Envidiosamente? Realmente no podía adivinar e hizo una nota mental para discutirlo luego con Hermione.

Lucius y Narcissa estaban sentados con Dumbledore en una larga mesa al final de la habitación con dos sillas vacías esperando por ellos. Como Draco le había advertido, la conversación se mantuvo ligera y contenta. La cabeza de Harry estaba girando.

(_Es un sueño... Bueno, tal vez es una pesadilla. __Estoy sentado en la misma mesa con los Malfoy ¡y están siendo civilizados¡Conmigo! Es una trampa. Lo sé; en cualquier momento el señor Malfoy saltará y me echará un maleficio. Lo sé. Simplemente lo sé_).

Bastante para la sorpresa de Harry, ningún maleficio llegó y se forzó a sí mismo a comer y hablar en una forma civilizada con los tres Malfoy ante él. Después del desayuno acordaron encontrarse en el despacho de Dumbledore para hablar. Dumbledore se llevó a Harry consigo, mientras que los Malfoy fueron a su cuarto a 'refrescarse'.

.- Harry, debo preguntarte si entiendes lo que está pasando. ¿Lo haces?

.- Algo así, señor... –Harry miró al director y asintió-. Bueno, no realmente, señor. ¿Cómo salgo de esta?

.- Harry¿cómo te sientes al respecto del señor Draco Malfoy? –le preguntó Dumbledore seriamente.

.- Yo… -Harry se sonrojó-. Él es... Quiero decir...

.- ¿Entiendes que por motivos prácticos estás comprometido a casarte con el señor Malfoy?

La cabeza de Harry se elevó de repente-. ¿De veras? Quiero decir, él mencionó algo de estar prometidos, pero todo está pasando demasiado rápido.

.- Sí, ya lo sé, pero el hecho declara que ustedes dos están comprometidos y me temo que es algo bastante serio. Aunque nunca lo sospechamos, y francamente yo no sé de dónde viene, tú tienes sangre de veela y ayer, durante la reunión, comenzaste a enviar señales a los otros quienes, como tú, también tienen sangre de veela. Ahora, eres lo que llaman una veela sumisa. No significa que seas más débil que nadie; sólo significa que eres capaz de concebir un niño, y tus instintos harán que… bueno, hicieron que encontraras a alguien fuerte para crear una familia contigo. Uno lo bastante fuerte para convencerte de que será capaz de protegerte y proteger a cualquier niño que puedan tener.

.- ¿Significa que peleará por mí de ahora en adelante? –preguntó Harry confundido. No podía figurarse a sí mismo recostándose y dejando que otro peleara por él-. ¿Qué hay de la profecía?

.- No, mi querido niño, no. Esta herencia no cambiará quien eres o cómo te comportarás de aquí en adelante. Sólo se agrega a ti; no te limita de ningún modo.

.- ...

.- Si la ocasión se presenta, el señor Malfoy peleará a tu lado, protegiéndote al máximo de sus habilidades, sí, pero a tu lado, nunca en tu lugar. Sabe que su pareja es un luchador y respeta eso.

.- De acuerdo¿y qué pasa ahora? –Harry indicó las marcas de mordida en su cuello.

.- Ahora los Malfoy vendrán aquí y discutiremos los detalles de su unión: cuando la ceremonia ocurra, cuando los dos vivirán la vida de casados con sus obligaciones… ese tipo de cosas. Es importante que te quedes aquí, incluso si no tienes nada que decir.

.- De acuerdo. –Harry asintió. No pudo prevenir un pequeño salto cuando alguien llamó a la puerta-. Hora del espectáculo –murmuró.

La puerta se abrió para dejar a los Malfoy entrar: Lucius con Narcissa sujetándose a su brazo y Draco dos pasos detrás. Dumbledore se levantó, haciendo un gesto a Harry de que hiciera lo mismo, y saludó a los recién llegados.

.- Les doy la bienvenida y les deseo un buen día.

.- Gracias, director. Es un honor estar aquí –dijo Lucius y los tres inclinaron la cabeza. Harry sintió que estaba en una obra con roles bien practicados.

.- Por favor, dejemos que esto se resuelva –urgió Dumbledore. Harry se percató de una pequeña silla cerca del director y se sentó allí. Lucius y Narcissa se sentaron en un pequeño sillón frente al director y Draco se sentó en una silla parecida a la de Harry al lado de sus padres.

.- Así que, joven señor Malfoy, creo que sus felicitaciones están a la orden del día –dijo Dumbledore mientras se sentaba en su escritorio-. Fue una buena persecución.

.- Gracias, director. Fue un reto difícil, pero también el premio valía la pena. –Draco le asintió al director. Harry estaba listo para saltarle al cuello, pero un firme agarre del director lo mantuvo en su silla. Los ojos de Draco brillaron ante la reacción de Harry y él también pareció listo para saltar de su silla, pero Narcissa se las arregló para sujetar su mano y captar su atención antes de que dejara que sus instintos se apoderaran. Draco le asintió y permaneció en su sitio.

Intercambiaron algunos cumplidos más antes de que Harry se percatara de un sutil cambio en sus actitudes. Bastante seguro de que Lucius había cambiado la conversación a un tema más serio.

.- Bueno, director, creo que tenemos algunos detalles que discutir con respecto al casamiento de estos dos jóvenes.

(_Oh . Dios . __Mío_) fue lo único que cruzó la mente de Harry en ese momento.

_Continuará._

**¡Hola! **Bueno, ya ven qué buena que soy, otra vez les traigo otro capítulo al día siguiente.

¡Preguntas!

**¿después de todo ese enlace: ellos dos se tienen que casar, quedan comprometidos, o ambas? **Ambas. Por el momento sólo están comprometidos, la costumbre es casarlos al final del año escolar para no alterar sus estudios.

**¿Harry no era consciente de sus actos la noche anterior? **Bueno, yo creo que más o menos. Era consciente cuando se negaba. Pero seamos realistas¡es Malfoy el que se le tiró encima! Imposible resistirse¿verdad?

**¿seguirás actualizando seguido? **:D sí.

Bueno¡reviews¡reviews! Oh, y ya han leído el fic "Starts with a Spin" traducido por PerlaNegra¿No¿Qué esperan, joder¡Corran a buscarlo a mis Favoritos! Ideal para aquellos que les gusten los fics… eróticos. Como sea, yo lo amé y no pude evitar hacer un pequeño fanart (basado, si bien recuerdo, en el capítulo diez del fic). Aquí les dijo el link, y me dicen los que le pareció¿eh?

img292.imageshack.us/img292/9674/harryxdracovi1.jpg

Hasta mañana o pasado gente:D Recuerden apretar el botoncito "Go"


	6. Chapter 6

**Título original: **Veela Inheritance Problems. (Problemas de herencia de una Veela)

**Autora: **Sakya.

**Summary: **Las viejas familias de sangre pura del mundo de los magos mantienen muchas tradiciones y una de ellas es la "temporada de comprometerse", cuando las familias con ascendencia de veela pueden juntar a su joven. Nada de lo que Harry se deba preocupar, ¿verdad? Incorrecto.

**Pareja: **Harry/Draco.

**Personajes:** Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Lucius y Narcisa, Ron, Hermione, Blaise Zabini y una tonelada más…

**Capítulo 6**

Harry se tomó su tiempo en la ducha esa noche. Merlín, se alegraba de que el día hubiera casi finalizado; había estado totalmente fuera de su mente ese día. Para ser completamente honestos, su única esperanza por el momento era que hoy no fuera un ejemplo de cómo sería la vida como un Malfoy.

El desayuno había sido incómodo, la conversación con Dumbledore y los Malfoy una prueba para su temperamento, pero no era nada comparado con el resto del día.

Casi no había tenido tiempo de decirle hola a Hermione y Ron (y confirmar una reunión del ED esa noche) antes de que fuera llevado hacia fuera para encontrarse con las otras familias 'veela', donde se sintió como si alguien lo hubiera puesto en exhibición. Más de un padre, y al menos tres dominantes, hasta se habían inclinado para verificar la mordida en su cuello. Los Malfoy estuvieron pegados a su lado al instante siguiente, y no estuvo solo de nuevo por un solo minuto en toda la tarde.

Era algo interesante, Harry tuvo que admitir, mientras tomaba notas mentales para contarle todo a Hermione después. Estaban en un área con los padres y los dominantes—Draco se había asegurado de que él se sentara lo más lejos posible de estos últimos—y en un cierto punto las puertas de área donde las tiendas estaban se abrieron y los dominantes entraron. Las puertas se cerraron detrás de ellos y los padres continuaron como si fuera una fiesta de té. Narcissa notó la mirada en el rostro de Harry y le empezó a explicar algunas cosas.

.- Pareces sorprendido con nuestras tradiciones, Harry –meditó.

.- Un poco, Sra. Malfoy, quiero decir, Draco siempre se comporta fría y educadamente y la noche pasada…

.- ¿La noche pasada no aceptaría un no por respuesta? –Estaba sonriendo mientras tomaba su té.

.- Poniéndolo de algún modo, sí.

.- Verás Harry, nosotros –indicó el grupo alrededor de ellos- apreciamos el comportamiento adecuado y los buenos modales, pero en nuestras venas corre sangre poderosa, sangre de veela, y esa sangre nos da nuestros instintos, los que conocemos mejor que pelear. Cuando dos descendientes de veela se casan, su sangre se vuelve más poderosa; de este modo, la magia se vuelve más fuerte. ¿Sabes que nunca hubo un squib en la familia Black o en la Malfoy?

Harry sacudió la cabeza. No tenía idea.

.- Es verdad. Por eso es que nosotros... complacemos a nuestros instintos en estas reuniones. Ponemos en el mismo lugar a todos los candidatos elegibles para formar una buena pareja y los dejamos escoger por sí mismos con quién se casarán; así es como aseguramos nuestras familias y que nuestra magia se mantenga fuerte. Por supuesto, están aquellos que decidieron no seguir la tradición, como tus amigos los Weasley. Sin ofender, cariño, pero empezaron a casarse fuera de la comunidad veela y se volvieron parejas poco deseables… y aquí estás tú. Tú fuiste una total sorpresa y sólo fuiste aceptado por cuán fuerte eres.

.- Wow. –Harry estaba sorprendido por su honestidad-. ¿A usted no le importa dar un ángulo más agradable, verdad, Sra. Malfoy? Nunca nadie había llegado tan lejos en el hecho de que sólo estoy aquí por lo poderoso que soy. Todos siempre dicen que es el destino o alguna idiotez de esas.

Narcissa sonrió y dejó su taza en la mesa antes de responderle a Harry:- Tengo mucho que perder si te miento, querido. Mira alrededor, Harry. ¿Has notado como todos aún te miran como si fueras el primer premio de la feria? No deberían hacer eso, sabes. Tú ya tienes pareja y deberían respetar eso, pero sé que de hecho, si cualquiera de ellos tuviera media oportunidad, estarían aquí dando lo mejor para presentar un ángulo más agradable, como tú dices, sólo para convencerte de que su familia sería mejor para ti que a la que perteneces ahora. Lo sé porque eso es lo que yo haría. No luzcas sorprendido, querido. El grupo de sumisos este año es muy débil, e incluso si no lo fueran, tú eres demasiado poderoso para ser ignorado. No habrá mejor pareja en este año o en los siguientes. Te lo aseguro. Y eso te hace extremadamente deseable. Agregando el hecho de que eras puro e incluso ahora sólo una persona te ha tocado, verás que no tienes paralelo. Tus hijos serán muy fuertes; cualquier familia sería afortunada de tenerte. Eso tiende a que algunas personas reconsideren lo que sería o no sería apropiado.

Harry empezaba a ver una torcida lógica acerca de todo eso. Vio a Draco en un grupo de hombres no muy lejos de ellos.

.- ¿Estoy casado con Draco?

.- Aún no –explicó Narcissa-. Es más como un compromiso. Oh, estás casado en los estándares de veela, pero no somos animales viviendo salvajes, ¿o sí? Habrá una ceremonia después del fin del año escolar, de modo que tu educación no sufra y algunas personas más serán capaces de presenciar tu unión; entonces estarás legalmente casado. Por supuesto, tu rol en la sociedad ya está definido.

.- ¿Disculpe?

.- Bueno, tú estás aquí, siendo tratado como un igual por personas que solo ayer ni siquiera reconocían tu presencia, y Draco está allí con su padre siendo tratando como un adulto.

.- No seré un ama de casa –dijo Harry sombríamente.

.- Oh, querido, no –Narcissa rió-, ¡nadie espera que empieces a usar vestidos y batir tortas! Por todos los cielos, no. Ahora eres un reconocido y respetado miembro de la sociedad veela. El hecho de que seas sumiso sólo significa que tú eres capaz de tener un hijo… por supuesto, debido a nuestros rasgos de veela, nunca cargarás un niño de alguien que no ha sido capaz de protegerte mientras tú vas por esa delicada etapa de la vida; ser elegido por ti es una señal de gran fuerza y poder. Después de todo, Harry Potter es un mago poderoso y no pondría su seguridad, así como la seguridad de sus hijos, en las manos de alguien menos poderoso que él.

.- Oh, ya veo, porque Draco es el que "yo elijo" –dijo Harry un poco sarcásticamente. Narcissa no le prestó atención; ella sabía que ellos estaban en una relación dura de… bueno, con suerte días, idealmente semanas, pero sería más como meses-. ¿Es como si hiciera un anuncio público de su poder?

.- Sí, de eso se trata, querido, y ahora que él tiene pareja –Narcissa le sonrió de nuevo- y una muy buena pareja, es visto como un adulto. Tendrá más responsabilidades, y se esperará que los dos atiendan algunas funciones sociales. Creo que se dejará crecer el pelo también… -Viendo el rostro interrogativo de Harry, Narcissa explicó-. Es la cabeza de la casa, no la cabeza de la familia, pero la cabeza de la casa que ustedes dos formarán luego de graduarse. El cabello largo es una tradición de la cabeza de la casa. Tú puedes elegir tener el pelo tan largo como quieras.

.- Y yo tendré que bajar la cabeza y obedecer todas sus órdenes. Ya entiendo.

.- No. De hecho no tienes que hacerlo, el título es sólo para funciones sociales. La estructura interna de la familia es algo personal. Yo sé que de hecho Draco odiaría una descerebrada mascota que sólo recibiera órdenes: ama los retos _Y_ una pareja fuerte.

(_Bueno, eso no es del todo malo. Puedo vivir con eso._) Pensó Harry, mirando a Draco hablando con otro hombre. Draco ciertamente sabía cómo desenvolverse. Harry notó que Draco miraba alrededor y caminaba hacia la siguiente mesa donde los Zabini se sentaban. Todos los tres.

.- Sra. Malfoy, ¿por qué está Blaise ahí? ¿No debería estar dentro con los otros dominantes?

.- Los Zabini han decidido no establecer una pareja aquí. Yo había llegado a la misma decisión, antes de ayer por supuesto. –Narcissa acarició la mano de Harry.

.- Por supuesto –acordó Harry sin entusiasmo, todavía un poco inseguro de cómo reaccionar. ¿Era eso un cumplido? Pero Narcissa aceptó su respuesta y continuó.

.- Los Zabini decidieron ir a otras fiestas en el continente, pero no tienen prisa. Blaise siempre puede esperar otro año, hay mucho en juego ahora.

.- ¿Cómo? –preguntó Harry. Narcissa lo miró y levantó una ceja-. ¿Por qué hay mucho en juego ahora? ¿No era así antes?

.- Bueno –comenzó Narcissa, midiendo sus palabras—no había necesidad de asustar a su precioso yerno ahora--. El emparejamiento siempre es muy importante, pero los Malfoy tienen una pareja fuerte para esta generación. Una pareja como tú, Harry, no aparece muy a menudo y es visto como algo valioso para la línea familiar. Tus hijos serán muy fuertes y los Malfoy eran fuertes para empezar, así que, naturalmente, toda la comunidad estará esperando la temporada de emparejamiento de tus hijos. Tú fuiste una sorpresa, pero estarán esperando por tus hijos. Estoy lista para apostarte una escoba nueva a que los padres aquí ya están calculando sus chances de conseguir que sus nietos se casen con tus hijos. –Harry se mofó ante la idea, pero la mirada en el rostro de Narcissa Malfoy le dijo que hablaba muy en serio.

.- ¿Están planeando compromisos con niños que ni siquiera han nacido aún?

.- Por supuesto. Una pareja bien hecha puede ser la diferencia entre el poder y el olvido social. Nuestra primera opción, de todos modos, son los Zabini.

.- ¿Ya han elegido? ¿Mi palabra no cuenta en esto? ¿Ni la de mis hijos? ¿Qué…?

.- ¡Harry! –la voz de Narcissa detuvo la perorata de Harry antes de que perdiera el control-. No está fijado en piedra. Nuestras familias tienen un acuerdo antiguo que dice que intentaremos emparejar a nuestros hijos primero y, si no funciona, somos libres de ir a cualquier reunión que nos parezca conveniente. No ha habido una pareja entre los Malfoy y los Zabini por tres generaciones. La última fue con un primo lejano de Lucius.

.- ¿Y qué si mi hijo no se enamora del de Zabini?

.- El trato se acaba, sin duda. –Narcissa sonrió de modo tranquilizador. Por supuesto, olvidó mencionar que una vez que sus instintos se apoderaran, sus hijos tendrían sentimientos entre ellos incluso aunque no hubieran sentido nada antes.

Detalló algunos detalles interesantes a Harry para asegurarse de que él supiera qué se esperaba de él y cuándo. Dentro de todo, no lo hacía tan mal para ser su primera vez, especialmente considerando su crianza muggle. Sí, una buena pareja de hecho.

Draco estaba muy orgulloso de su pareja. Podía ver a Harry hablando con Narcissa. Una breve mirada que ella intercambió con él le dijo que todo estaba bien y Narcissa estaba contenta. El único problema era el comportamiento de algunos de los otros dominantes. Tenían el atrevimiento de verificar la marca en el cuello de Harry; si no fuera porque Dumbledore estaba sentado a su lado, habría echado una maldición a un par.

Draco se percató de que Harry se levantaba e iba a la cerca. Ellos estaban en una posición privilegiada desde donde tenían una vista adorable de la escuela y el lago. Harry se recostó contra los pilares—parecía aburrido. Draco se excusó e hizo su camino hacia Harry. Ivanoff, el padre de uno de los dominantes, llegó primero.

.- Sr. Potter. No parece que se esté divirtiendo –escuchó decir al hombre Draco; intrigado, fue alrededor de algunas mesas, tomando el largo camino hacia Harry.

.- Oh. –Harry estaba sorprendido por la voz profunda que sonó cerca de él; se volteó para ver a un gran hombre que nunca antes había visto-. Estoy bien. Es sólo que no estoy acostumbrado a estas reuniones.

.- Oh, ya veo. Eres más como yo entonces: te gusta la acción de los deportes en el gran exterior más que la música suave y los cuartos de té. Eres una criatura de naturaleza parecida a la de los Ivanoff. Deberías venir y visitar mi querido país algún día. Estoy seguro de que te encantará. –Harry se estaba sintiendo más y más incómodo mientras el Sr. Ivanoff comenzaba a inclinarse hacia él. El hombre definitivamente estaba invadiendo su espacio personal ahora.

.- Nos aseguraremos de hacerlo, algún día –dijo Draco, poniendo su mano en el hombro de Ivanoff y obligando al hombre a voltearse-. Llevaremos a nuestros hijos allí de vacaciones. ¿Te gustaría, amor? –preguntó Draco mientras empujaba a Harry a sus brazos posesivamente.

.- Seguro. Será lindo –respondió Harry, alegrándose del "rescate". El hombre en realidad era muy raro, y Harry estaba contento de poder alejarse de él.

El resto de la tarde continuó sin mayores problemas. Parecía que siempre había un Malfoy al alcance de la mano para Harry, lo que probó ser un poco molesto y terminó dándole a Harry un dolor de cabeza. No podía estar más agradecido que la fiesta de té hubiese acabado. Se excusó y corrió a la torre de Gryffindor para prepararse para la reunión del ED.

Harry corrió por el vestíbulo hacia la Sala de los Menesteres. El ED era ahora un club oficial, con reuniones una vez por semana y con el doble de personas que con el que había empezado. Tan pronto como Harry entró en la habitación todos detuvieron sus conversaciones y voltearon hacia él.

.- De acuerdo –los dirigió Harry-. Sé que todos ustedes están curiosos sobre qué está pasando y no hay modo de salir de esta, así que hagámoslo realmente breve y luego practicaremos. Ayer descubrí, junto a todos los demás, que tengo sangre de veela. Merlín sabe cómo eso sucedió, pero no importa. Ahora, aparentemente, me metí en un pequeño problema… otra vez –un montón de personas rieron en ese punto-, y parece que ahora estoy como comprometido a Draco Malfoy.

.- No 'como', Harry, 'de hecho' comprometido para casarte. Es un trato hecho –sonó la voz de Draco en la habitación, llamando la atención de todos. Parados en la puerta, Draco y otros cinco Slytherin presentaban un frente unido delante de los demás estudiantes, que los miraban con la boca abierta-. ¿Qué? Este es el lugar a donde vienes si quieres aprender a pelear contra los señores oscuros, ¿verdad? Estamos aquí para aprender. Así que, ¿dónde nos apuntamos?

**Bien, bien. **Casi no acabo este capítulo hoy, porque los reviews se me hicieron flojos u.u. Pero al final he decidido ser buena con aquellos que sí han dejado review xD.

Bueno, espero que disfruten el capítulo! Sé que son tortuosamente cortos, pero como actualizo a diario, creo que no es tan cruel.

**Clic al botoncito?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Título original: **Veela Inheritance Problems. (Problemas de herencia de una Veela)

**Autora: **Sakya.

**Summary: **Las viejas familias de sangre pura del mundo de los magos mantienen muchas tradiciones y una de ellas es la "temporada de comprometerse", cuando las familias con ascendencia de veela pueden juntar a su joven. Nada de lo que Harry se deba preocupar, ¿verdad? Incorrecto.

**Pareja: **Harry/Draco.

**Personajes:** Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Lucius y Narcisa, Ron, Hermione, Blaise Zabini y una tonelada más…

_En capítulos anteriores de Problemas de Herencia de una Veela:_

_.- ¿Qué? Este es el lugar a donde vienes si quieres aprender a pelear contra los señores oscuros, ¿verdad? Estamos aquí para aprender. Así que, ¿dónde nos apuntamos?_

Toda la habitación estaba quieta; nadie estaba seguro de qué pasaría a continuación. Harry parpadeó algunas veces inseguro de qué hacer, pudo ver que todo el ED se estaba tensando como si se estuvieran preparando para pelear y Hermione estaba analizando a los Slytherin. Sin embargo fue Ron quien lo sorprendió; él miraba a Harry, esperando su decisión. Harry tomó un profundo respiro y se movió para saludar a Draco en la puerta, pero Ron lo mantuvo en su lugar murmurando "eso no sería apropiado" y que se lo dejara a él y para sorpresa de todos, Ron, con su varita firmemente ubicada en su bolsillo, fue el primero en caminar derecho al grupo de Draco.

Ahora, en un día normal a Ron no le importaría que todo el pelotón del ED destrozara a los Slytherin hasta que fueran una pulpa sangrienta, pero los días normales habían acabado oficialmente ahora que Malfoy había reclamado a Harry… y Harry había aceptado. Nop. No más días felices de apaleadas y como Harry era lo más cercano a un miembro de la familia sin ser realmente uno, él sabía exactamente qué tenía que hacer. Al menos sus padres estarían orgullosos de sus modales, pensó Ron agachando la cabeza al saludarlos.

.- Bienvenidos al ED. Estamos por empezar, ¿nos darán el placer de su compañía esta noche?

Harry y Hermione intercambiaron una rápida mirada mientras el resto con padres muggle soltaron un grito de asombro.

.- ¿Multijugos? –articuló Harry mirando a su amiga.

.- Etiqueta… Creo, es eso o un shock –murmuró Hermione. Harry sólo levantó una ceja y estaba a punto de decir algo más cuando la respuesta del grupo de Slytherin captó su atención.

.- Estamos encantados de estar aquí, que esta sea una reunión deleitante –dijo Nott también inclinando su cabeza y extendiendo una canasta llena de coloridos pequeños paquetes-. La familia Malfoy les ha enviado un símbolo de amistad.

.- La familia Weasley, a favor de nuestro hijo y hermano, Harry Potter, cabeza de la familia Potter, está complacida con la visita y honrada por su amistad. Que nuestro lazo crezca en felicidad –respondió Ron tomando la canasta y haciendo un gesto al grupo para que entraran-. Por favor pónganse cómodos, estamos por empezar.

Nott inclinó la cabeza un poco y caminaron hacia Harry que seguía parado en la mitad de la habitación, un poco impactado por toda la escena. Ron le entregó la canasta a Harry formalmente.

.- Gracias –fue todo lo que Harry pudo decir sintiéndose muy fuera de lugar con un gran paquete en sus manos. "Oh, genial, ahora necesitaré clases de etiqueta para aprender a decir gracias".

Ron otra vez salvó el momento ofreciendo su mano a Draco-. Bienvenido al ED, Malfoy. ¿Deberíamos empezar ya la reunión?

Draco tomó la mano de Ron sin dudarlo. Harry sintió que había sido golpeado por un rayo, se volteó para hablar con Hermione y ella lucía bastante como él.

(_Al menos sé que no estoy loco o algo. Ron ACABA de darse la mano con Draco Malfoy. Merlín, ¿puede este día volverse más bizarro?_)

Resultó que podía.

Todos los miembros de sangre pura del ED, y la mayoría de los mestizos, se recuperaron bastante rápido después del impacto inicial y aceptaron a los Slytherin como si hubiesen estado desde la primera reunión. Todavía estaban un poco incómodos sobre confiar en las serpientes, pero aceptaron su presencia con algo de duda.

A los hijos de muggles les llevó un poco más, pero Hermione hizo una gran escena dándole la bienvenida a Draco al grupo –y fue tratada cortésmente por el príncipe de Slytherin—lo que ayudó un poco, así que la noche fue mejor de lo que Harry podía esperar aunque en realidad practicaron poco. Se introdujo a los Slytherin en las reglas del ED y se les presentaron rápidamente los hechizos que habían practicado hasta ahora.

El grupo estaba dividido en parejas para entrenar un poco de modo que Harry pudiera juzgar sus fuerzas y sus debilidades, pero siempre que se trataba de acercar a Draco, Ron y Nott dejaban cualquier cosa que estuvieran haciendo para pararse entre ellos. Finalmente, Harry se llevó a Ron al rincón de la habitación.

.- De acuerdo. ¿Qué pasa? Creí que estabas bien con esta cosa de pareja entre Draco y yo. ¿Qué cambió? –demandó Harry.

.- ¡Lo estoy! ¡Estoy muy bien con esta unión! Es por eso que te estoy haciendo de chaperón.

.- ¿Que estás haciendo qué para quién?

.- Harry –explicó Ron como si estuviera hablando con un niño-. ¿Cuándo has visto a un sangre pura comportándose de una forma menos apropiada? Excluyendo las clases de Pociones y los partidos de Quidditch.

.- Bueno, cierta fiesta de caza en el bosque prohibido viene a mi mente, pero eso ya pasó, ¿verdad?

.- Sí, eso ya se acabó completamente en lo que concierne a ti y a Malfoy. Ahora viene la segunda parte de la unión.

.- ¿Segunda parte? ¿Qué segunda parte? –preguntó Harry comenzando a tener la sensación de que no le iba a gustar la respuesta-. Lo hicimos. Sabes… ESO. ¿Qué más falta hacer?

.- Bueno, es una tradición honrar a la criatura mágica que contribuyó en fortalecer tu casa, por eso la reunión, pero a ningún sangre pura le gusta que le recuerden que no son exactamente puros, si entiendes a lo que me refiero.

Harry resopló (_Sí, después de tantos años molestando a Hermione por sus padres. Le sienta bien no ser totalmente humano_).

.- Es por eso que hay una segunda parte en la unión. La parte de mago –agregó Ron viendo el aspecto del rostro de Harry, complementó-. Básicamente tienes que comportarte lo mejor que puedas por unas semanas y luego está la gran fiesta de boda… a menos que estés embarazado, entonces ellos simplemente hacen la gran boda en el momento y terminan todo.

Harry tragó saliva-. ¿Cuándo lo sabré?

.- ¿Cuándo sabrás qué? –preguntó Ron sin entender muy bien por qué Harry estaba tan nervioso.

.- ¿Cuándo sabré si estoy em...? Espera, soy hombre. No puedo quedarme... ¡Oh, sí! Lo olvidé, supongo que sí puedo quedarme embarazado... ¡Oh, Dioses! ¡Puedo quedarme embarazado! ¿Qué pasa si lo estoy? –Harry estaba entrando en pánico y Ron decidió sacarlo de su miseria.

.- No estás embarazado. Lo sabríamos si lo estuvieras –dijo tranquilamente.

.- ¿Cómo?

.- Madame Pomfrey te estudió cuando te vio esta mañana. Es un procedimiento estándar en cualquier reunión –dijo Ron como si fuese un hecho-. Si tuvieras un niño estaríamos bailando en tu boda justo ahora.

.- Oh. –Harry se sintió un poco mejor pero también recordó lo mucho que no sabía sobre su nueva situación-. Así que… ¿qué pasa ahora?

.- Bueno, como que me apoderé del rol de chaperón por esta noche porque es una reunión informal entre gente de nuestra edad y no una arreglada entre tú y Malfoy para que él pudiera cortejarte, pero necesitas un adulto que se encargue de ahora en adelante. Es un trabajo muy prestigioso hacer de chaperón de un heredero y hay un montón de responsabilidades involucradas. –Ron dudó un poco.

.- Hay más de eso, ¿verdad? –soltó Harry.

.- Bueno, se supone que ya no puedes estar solo, especialmente con Malfoy, un chaperón se asegura de eso y de que tú te comportes y vistas apropiadamente y todo eso. ¿Recuerdas que en tercer año había una en Ravenclaw que siempre estaba con una mujer mayor al lado, y que Chaser de Slytherin tenía a un tipo gracioso con él todo el tiempo?

Harry buscó en su memoria. Ese había sido el año que Sirius corría alrededor de Hogwarts, así que tenía otras cosas en la cabeza, pero recordaba vagamente a esos dos-. Sí, me acuerdo. ¿Qué pasa con esos?

.- Estaban comprometidos. La reunión fue en Irlanda ese año si recuerdo bien pero de todas formas, ella no se quedó embarazada en la reunión y tuvieron que tener chaperones el resto del año escolar.

.- ¿Y por qué yo necesitaría eso?

.- Bueno, mientras que se espera que las veelas jóvenes se emparejen e intimen enseguida, los magos y brujas jóvenes esperan a estar casados. Así que los sangre pura tienden a ver las reuniones como fiestas de emparejamiento para empezar desde allí. Y ya que quieren probar que son mejores y más puros que el resto de nosotros los comunes las reglas son un poco más estrictas.

.- Dime que bromeas –suplicó Harry.

.- Lo siento, compañero.

.- Es una pesadilla –señaló Harry.

Draco estaba practicando con Nott cuando notó a su pareja hablar con Weasley en un rincón. Su pareja parecía triste y caminó hacia ellos para descubrir por qué sería asesinado el estúpido pelirrojo, ningún chaperón ni nadie entristecía a su pareja. Nott se apresuró.

.- ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Hay algún problema Weasley? –La varita de Draco se sentía caliente en sus manos, su pareja se veía aún más triste de cerca.

.- Malfoy –respondió Harry-. No puedo hacerlo. No sé ni siquiera por dónde empezar con toda esta tradición y la cosa de los buenos modales. No hay modo. ¡No puedo hacerlo!

Draco parpadeó un par de veces mientras asimilaba el problema de su pareja. Quería poner sus brazos alrededor de él para calmar sus preocupaciones, pero Nott no lo permitiría y sostuvo el brazo de Draco previniendo que se acercara a Harry.

.- Estará bien, Potter. La Sra. Malfoy ya arregló para que una prima suya venga a Hogwarts y te enseñe lo que necesitas –le aseguró Nott-. Si eso está bien contigo, Weasley –agregó inmediatamente.

.- Yo no soy el que tiene que decidir. Yo solo soy el chaperón por esta noche mientras Harry decide quién lo será,

.- ¿Yo soy el que decide? –Harry estaba confundido; parecería que el mundo de los magos lo veía como un adolescente sin preparación en un momento y un adulto totalmente responsable al siguiente.

.- Como la cabeza de la Casa Potter depende de ti decidir quién ocupará el rol de chaperón para el heredero familiar –explicó Ron.

.- Que también eres tú –agregó Nott.

.- Ya veo –dijo Harry decidiendo que todo el asunto era demasiado enfermizo para ser entendido y consideró sus opciones-. ¿El chaperón es siempre un miembro de la familia?

.- No siempre, siempre puedes llamar a un amigo respetado asumiendo que esta persona es lo suficientemente mayor y ducha en las tradiciones. Es un trabajo de horario completo y muy demandante pero es una señal de gran estima ser invitado a convertirte en el chaperón de alguien –dijo Draco, él ya sabía a quién nombraría Harry su chaperón y estaba resignado a su destino, luego hablaría con su madre para que ella convenciera a la Sra. Weasley que diera un paso atrás y dejara que su prima Rebecca se encargara de ser la chaperona.

.- De acuerdo, entonces. ¿Cuándo crees que tu madre puede estar aquí, Ron? –preguntó Harry.

Ron miró fijamente a su amigo-. Sólo espera, compañero, ella estará aquí tan pronto como la invites y será toda una pesadilla como lo sería un buen chaperón.

Harry suspiró-. Eso era lo que me temía.

Poco después, todos estaban sorprendidos de ver cuán bien se llevaban todos y los Slytherin eran ahora una parte oficial del ED incluso haciendo algunas sugerencias de cómo podrían mejorar su práctica.

Draco sugirió un "Juego de Guerra" para probar no sólo las habilidades individuales sino también la habilidad de trabajar a tiempo. El ED sería dividido en pequeños grupos y tendrían que atravesar un laberinto enfrentándose no sólo a lo que fuera de Hogwarts les tirara sino también a los tiempos. Iban a usar la Sala de los Menesteres o un laberinto arreglado en el jardín con el permiso del director.

La idea fue aceptada por todos con impaciencia y terminaron la reunión con la promesa de que Hermione les enviaría las reglas en la semana para que pudieran prepararse. Estaban muy emocionados por la idea y muy impacientes de discutir estrategia de modo que nadie notó a Draco arrinconando a Harry en el lejano fondo de la habitación.

Harry, que ahora estaba revisando algunos libros, no se percató de Draco hasta que una voz sonó muy cerca de su oído haciendo que saltara por la sorpresa.

.- Qué lindo trabajo estás haciendo aquí, amor –dijo Draco demasiado cerca para estar cómodo.

.- Malfoy, creí que se suponía que no teníamos que estar solos. –Harry trató de separarse pero estaba parado contra la biblioteca ya.

.- ¿Por qué me estás llamando Malfoy de nuevo? –Draco sonrió, pudo ver el sonrojo de su pareja fortalecerse mientras hablaba.

.- Yo… Nosotros… no podemos… quiero decir… Ron, Ron dijo que se supone que no podemos estar solos y que tú no puedes tocarme de nuevo… Dijo que es tradición. –Harry se estaba golpeando mentalmente. ¿Podía sonar más como un idiota llorón?

.- Pero no estamos solos ahora, ¿o sí? –preguntó Draco acercándose aún más-. Estamos en un cuarto lleno de gente. Nuestros chaperones están a veinte pies de aquí. Esto está totalmente bien y adecuado. Se me permite hablar con mi pareja, ¿o no?

.- Supongo... -Harry dudó, sintiéndose confundido, la mitad de él quería estar de acuerdo con todo lo que Draco dijera y la otra mitad estaba recitando la forma correcta de realizar un _expelliarmus_ seguido de cerca por un _stupefacto_ y alejar a Draco de él lo más rápido posible. ¿Cuándo exactamente había empezado a aceptar la unión de todas formas? Justo ayer él estaba muy feliz odiando a Malfoy con todo su corazón, muchas gracias; incluso estaba en un castigo por su culpa. Luego el susodicho cabrón y un puñado de sus amigos decidieron actuar (como si de una obra se tratase) parte de su niñez y declararon temporada abierta de Caza de Harry y luego la pelea y el… bueno, eso con Dra… Malfoy y la visita de la medimaga y el desayuno y la reunión con Dumbledore y la fiesta de té y ahora Draco besándolo de nuevo y ¿cuándo había tenido él tiempo para pensar en todo y…? Esperen, ¿BESÁNDOLO?

Los brazos de Draco se enroscaron en la figura más pequeña, Harry, y lo mantuvieron cerca de él mientras profundizaba el beso. Su pareja estaba fundiendo sus brazos justo como se suponía cuando de repente empezó a pelear contra el abrazo.

.- Malfoy, ¡PARA! –Harry se las arregló para alejarse lo suficiente para protestar y con eso toda la atención en el cuarto fue dirigida a ellos.

.- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Malfoy? –se oyó a un Ron muy irritado.

.- Draco, suelta al Sr. Potter de una vez. –La voz de Nott no sonó mucho mejor.

(_Maldición. Nunca oiré el final de esta._) Draco ya podía ver a madre contándolo en las reuniones familiares, justo como su abuela solía contar todos los trucos que su propio padre había hecho mientras trataba de ver a su madre antes de que estuvieran casados, pero entonces le dirigió una mirada a la belleza pelinegra frente a él con grandes ojos verde esmeralda y entendió la sonrisa en el rostro de su padre cuando contaban esas historias.

Ese beso valía todo lo que lo molestaran.

**¡Hola! **Bueno, qué decir, me han dejado muy contenta los reviews, así que felicito a Pamii Hiwatari Konpor ser la reviewer número 100! Y, er, bueno, en realidad no tengo premio que darte, así que te dedico el capítulo xD.

Y bueno, **dejen reviews! **Que mi primer día en este año de prepa fue totalmente estresante (joder, me echaron de clase en mi primer hora!) y **amo** los reviews de maneras inimaginables.

Hasta mañana, espero!

**Clic al botoncito:3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Título original: **Veela Inheritance Problems. (Problemas de herencia de una Veela)

**Autora: **Sakya.

**Summary: **Las viejas familias de sangre pura del mundo de los magos mantienen muchas tradiciones y una de ellas es la "temporada de comprometerse", cuando las familias con ascendencia de veela pueden juntar a su joven. Nada de lo que Harry se deba preocupar, ¿verdad? Incorrecto.

**Pareja: **Harry/Draco.

**Personajes:** Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Lucius y Narcisa, Ron, Hermione, Blaise Zabini y una tonelada más…

**En capítulos anteriores de Problemas de Herencia de una Veela:**

(_Maldición. Nunca oiré el final de esta._) Draco ya podía ver a madre contándolo en las reuniones familiares, justo como su abuela solía contar todos los trucos que su propio padre había hecho mientras trataba de ver a su madre antes de que estuvieran casados, pero entonces le dirigió una mirada a la belleza pelinegra frente a él con grandes ojos verde esmeralda y entendió la sonrisa en el rostro de su padre cuando contaban esas historias.

Ese beso valía todo lo que lo molestaran.

**Capítulo 8**

La reunión del ED finalizó pronto luego del beso. Ya se estaba haciendo tarde y no había forma de recuperar el orden después de que todos se pusieran a hacer preguntas o solo rieran nerviosamente, así que Harry pensó que sería mejor dar la reunión por finalizada.

Draco y Nott fueron los primeros en irse, dando formalmente sus buenas noches y estrechando la mano con Ron, que sostuvo el brazo de Harry cuando él trató de estrechar la mano con Nott y Malfoy también. Los Slytherin pretendieron no haberlo notado y Harry suspiró de nuevo al percatarse de que habría más reglas que aprender sobre todo ese asunto del compromiso.

El resto de los miembros del ED se demoró un poco más formando grupos para el juego y discutiendo estrategias antes de que ellos también comenzaran a retirarse a sus cuartos. Un acuerdo sin palabras entre los Gryffindor hizo que volvieran juntos con Ron y Hermione a la cabeza seguido de Harry y Seamus analizando algunas ideas para el venidero juego de guerra y haciendo vagamente una lista de quién llamarían para sus equipos si pudieran elegir de todo el mundo mágico y el resto de los compañeros detrás de ellos. Fue Neville quien devolvió a la realidad a Harry.

.- Harry, no planeas participar del juego, ¿verdad? –preguntó un Neville con los ojos ensanchados.

.- Sí, participaré. ¿Por qué? –se desconcertó Harry.

.- Hum… Harry –empezó Hermione-. No creo que eso sea una buena idea.

.- Ella tiene razón, compañero –añidió Ron. Quien dijo precipitadamente al ver el rostro de confusión de Harry:- Harry, ¿cómo crees que reaccionará Malfoy? ¿Realmente crees que será gentil con cualquiera que trate de perseguirte por el laberinto? La unión es demasiado nueva para él como para ser racional al respecto. Lo tomará como un reto para… bueno… sus derechos sobre ti…

.- ¡Él no tiene derechos sobre mí! ¡Yo no le pertenezco! –soltó Harry.

.- Eres su pareja –dijo Hermione-, peleó por ti y te reclamó. Él es el único que tiene el derecho de empezar una familia contigo, Harry. Eso es a lo que Ron se refería con los derechos sobre ti. No eres una posesión, eres un miembro de la familia –intentó decir en un modo que Harry aceptaría mejor y sabía que usando la "carta de la familia" se ganaría a Harry. Tuvo razón y Harry se calmó un poco.

.- De acuerdo, muy bien –dijo, sólo para recordar lo que había empezado toda la discusión-, pero podríamos explicarle que no es una cosa de unión. No hay motivo por el que yo no pueda participar en el juego.

.- Harry –empezó Ron poniendo los brazos alrededor de los hombros de su amigo-, piénsalo. Todavía es temporada de emparejamiento para las veelas, él acaba de reclamarte, todos sus instintos están corriendo Y tiene que mantenerse lejos de ti hasta la boda. ¿Cómo crees que reaccionará si ve a un chico corriendo detrás de ti a través de un laberinto tratando de dominarte físicamente?

Pedazos de la noche anterior cruzaron frente los ojos de Harry y entendió el significado completo de las palabras de Ron y Hermione.

.- Eso es cierto –dijo Hermione viendo la mirada en el rostro de Harry-. Por eso él pensará que la persona que te persigue está intentándolo y, si lo permite, significará que está renunciando a sus derechos sobre ti y eso es algo que él sencillamente no hará. Destrozará al pobre cabrón hasta hacerlo trizas y ni siquiera irá a la cárcel por ello… los actos de emparejamiento están protegidos por la ley y todos saben que se espera un poco de violencia.

.- Ella tiene razón, compañero. –Ron le acarició la espalda-. Lo siento, pero estás fuera del juego ya que yo no me ilusiona morir en las manos de una veela celosa.

.- Esto sigue poniéndose mejor y mejor cada minuto. –Harry bufó mientras atravesaban el agujero detrás del retrato que llevaba a la Sala Común de Gryffindor-. ¿Y qué hay con no poder darles la mano en el ED? Creí que se suponía que tenía que ser civilizado con ellos.

.- Oh, Merlín, predigo una noche divertida de qué hacer y qué no en el cuarto de los chicos. Buenas noches a todos –dijo Hermione yendo al cuarto de las chicas apenas ocultando una sonrisa divertida. Harry podía ser muy ingenuo a veces.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de un montón de explicaciones que dejaron la cabeza de Harry girando y lo dejaron no muy seguro de haber entendido todo, lo que sospechaba podía ser atribuido al hecho de que todos sus compañeros de dormitorio trataban de darle consejos de lo que era apropiado y de lo que no –¡y algunos de esos TENÍAN que ser broma! Decidió hacer que se detuvieran y rendirse. Harry se apresuró fuera del dormitorio hacia la sala común.

.- ¡Harry! ¿A dónde vas, compañero? –Todos sus amigos corrieron detrás de él y lo miraron mientras arrojaba algo de polvo flu en la chimenea y llamaba a la Madriguera, un momento después la cabeza de Arthur Weasley lo estaba saludando encima del fuego.

.- Hola chicos. ¿Está todo bien? ¿Por qué llaman a esta hora de la noche?

.- Oi, pa, ¿recuerdas que te contamos que la fiesta de veelas sería en Hogwarts este año? –cortó Ron empujando a Harry para entrar frente a la chimenea con él-. Bueno… sí… verás, resultó que Harry es parte veela, sólo que nadie lo sabía y todos nos enteramos al mismo tiempo ayer cuando todos los dominantes repentinamente aparecieron en el bosque donde nosotros estábamos recolectando ingredientes para pociones y empezaron a correr detrás de Harry. Él se las arregló para convocar su escoba y volar pero…

.- ¿QUÉ? –se oyó la voz de la señora Weasley encima de la de su esposo y su cabeza desapareció del fuego sólo para ser reemplazada por la de ella-. Harry, querido, ¿estás bien? ¿Alguno te lastimó? ¡NO dejes tu habitación! Arthur y yo estaremos allí a primera hora de la mañana para arreglar todo esto y...

.- En realidad, Sra. Weasley, ya es un trato hecho. –Harry se sonrojó.

.- ¿Qué quieres decir, dulzura?

.- Yo... quiero decir... Verá... –Harry miró a Ron suplicando ayuda.

.- Draco Malfoy se las arregló para reclamarlo y ahora están comprometidos. Por eso llamamos, Harry quiere que mamá sea su chaperona –soltó Ron en un suspiro. Ahora todo estaba dicho y sólo tendrían que responder las preguntas histéricas que estaban seguros que lloverían sobre ellos después de eso.

Tomó casi un minuto.

.- ¿Crees que me harás caer de nuevo, Ron querido? –preguntó Molly Weasley dulcemente haciendo un gran intento de mantener la respiración. Detrás de ella podían ver a un Arthur Weasley con los ojos muy abiertos abriendo y cerrando la boca sin realmente hacer ningún sonido.

Ron y Harry se miraron uno a otro y se apoyaron para la larga conversación por flu.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La mañana siguiente Harry fue despertado por Ron y llevado rápidamente a la misma habitación en la que había tenido desayuno con los Malfoy la mañana anterior. Harry se percató de que Ron se había puesto su mejor túnica y parecía un poco incómodo pero permaneció a su lado todo el tiempo incluso asegurándose de que Harry se sentara al lado de Draco –a una distancia respetable, y dio lo mejor de sí para ser cortés mientras hablaba con el señor y la señora Malfoy. Los Malfoy por su parte fueron bastante educados hacia Ron y mantuvieron una linda conversación todo el tiempo.

También durante el desayuno, Harry y Ron tuvieron un vistazo de cuán importantes los Malfoy eran realmente, casi todas las personas en la habitación se acercaban a la mesa a decir buenos días, la excepción eran los niños presentes y algunos de los jóvenes dominantes, lo que Harry agradecía mucho porque todavía lo miraban como si fuera el último pedazo de torta de chocolate en el desierto.

A la mitad del desayuno Harry notó que había otra pareja recibiendo cumplidos de todo el grupo, incluidos los Malfoy ya que Lucius y Narcissa se habían detenido en su mesa en el camino especialmente para ofrecer "los buenos deseos de los Malfoy" al joven par, pero nadie dijo nada como eso a él o Draco que recordara.

.- Bueno... hum... –Harry sintió que no sabía cómo preguntarlo, ya que él realmente no quería estar comprometido en primer lugar pero estaba curioso de eso y estaba seguro de que Hermione querría saber todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

.- ¿Sí, querido? –preguntó la Sra. Malfoy.

.- ¿Por qué todos les dan cumplidos a esa pareja? –optó por un intento más directo y seguro.

.- Sus padres acaban de anunciar su casamiento inminente. La ceremonia tendrá lugar esta noche.

.- Pero... quiero decir... –(_Me estoy volviendo un idiota tartamudo_) fue todo lo que Harry pudo pensar. Tomando un profundo respiro empezó de nuevo-. ¿Por qué nadie hizo lo mismo ayer? Con nosotros, quiero decir.

.- Oh, ya veo. No lo hemos anunciado aún, de modo que no es formal. No podemos recibir cumplidos de algo que no ha sido expuesto, ¿o sí? –Narcissa tenía una sonrisa sabihonda en su rostro. Pudo ver a Harry tratando de entender qué estaba pasando y se alegró de que le interesara lo suficiente como para preguntar.

.- No, supongo que no podemos –dijo Harry todavía prestando atención a la joven pareja unas mesas más allá. La chica estaba usando una túnica similar a la de él con el mismo cuello abierto, la marca de su cuello visible para que todos la vieran.

.- Lo que me recuerda, Harry querido, aunque el Sr. Weasley aquí está haciendo un trabajo fabuloso –dijo Narcissa captando la atención te Harry de vuelta hacia ella y sonriéndole a Ron, quien se sonrojó con el cumplido y agachó la cabeza como un pequeño gracias-, ¿estoy en lo correcto al asumir que la Sra. Weasley tomará el rol de chaperona de aquí en adelante?

.- Sí, Sra. Malfoy –se apresuró a contestar Harry-. Hablamos con ella la noche anterior y ella y el Sr. Weasley llegarán más tarde.

.- Fantástico. –Narcissa los miró-. Así que podremos hacer el anuncio oficial en la conferencia de prensa esta tarde.

.- ¿Conferencia... de prensa? –Harry y Ron tragaron saliva intercambiando una mirada-. ¿Qué conferencia de prensa?

.- Los Malfoy son una familia muy prestigiosa, jóvenes –respondió el Sr. Malfoy con una sonrisa torcida-, y tú eres el niño-que-vivió después de todo, una unión entre nosotros llama la atención y ser cazado por una horda de reporteros locos no es uno de mis deportes favoritos.

.- Ya, querido, sé dulce, él no ve la necesidad de eso –interrumpió a su esposo la Sra. Malfoy ofreciendo una sonrisa a los adolescentes-. Si este compromiso hubiera sucedido bajo diferentes circunstancias se esperaría un anuncio formal en El Profeta, seguido de un baile de compromiso para ti y Draco, pero ya que estamos en la reunión y todavía quedan anuncios por hacerse, lo adecuado es llamar para una conferencia.

.- ¿Y... y el baile? –Harry tragó saliva pensando en el baile de su cuarto año, notó que las pecas de Ron se intensificaban mientras él palidecía, ese baile definitivamente no era uno de sus momentos favoritos.

Draco ni siquiera necesitaba ayuda de sus sentidos de veela para notar que su pareja se ponía nerviosa y era bastante fácil adivinar porqué. Era un momento perfecto para dar un paso adelante y comenzar a ponerse a sí mismo frente a Harry como un escudo protectivo contra los aspectos desagradables del mundo –como los reporteros que estarían en la conferencia de prensa. Especialmente ya que él sabía que Harry pelearía con dientes y uñas contra alguien tratando de protegerlo de cualquier cosa ya que lo vería como un intento de evitar que se arrojara a lo que creía que era correcto –tonto Gryffindor.

.- Tal vez podamos usar ese cuarto tuyo para practicar algo de baile. Sé que yo necesito mejorar mis habilidades. –Draco notó que sus padres le dirigían miradas divertidas; ¿tal vez no había sido tan sutil como esperaba ser?

.- Sí –concordó Harry con una voz temblorosa mientras Ron asentía-, practicar estaría bien.

Draco intercambió una mirada con sus padres. No, Harry no se había dado cuenta de que él acababa de maniobrar y ahora había aceptado contacto cercano con su pareja, seguro que sus chaperones también estarían ahí, pero eso podía ser usado para su ventaja, Harry tendría que aceptar su toque y comportarse.

Draco podía ser muchas cosas en la vida, algunas que no debían decirse, pero no era tonto, él sabía que Harry estaba luchando contra la unión, no físicamente, pero peleando de todos modos. El modo en el que rechazaba el toque, la forma en la que se alejaba sin mirar a Draco… Harry no había sido educado con el conocimiento de que un día tendría una pareja y ahora se estaba revelando contra eso, él tenía que actuar rápido o su rebelión inconsciente se volvería consciente y eso no sería lindo.

Era imperativo hacer que Harry estuviera cómodo con el toque de Draco antes que tener que dejarlo en un intento más violento. En su unión, Harry era el luchador y el era el diplomático y ese era el modo que le gustaban las cosas.

En el otro lado de la habitación, Pansy deseó poder quemar agujeros en el cráneo de Harry con sus ojos.

(_Mírenlo, sentado ahí como si fuera algún tipo de virgen sonrojado. Todos saben que ya no es virgen y anda por ahí sonrojándose por todos lados. ¿Cómo se atreve? Tendría que ser yo la que estuviera sentada ahí. Sería yo la que estuviera sentada ahí si no hubiese usado algún asqueroso hechizo para pretender que es parte veela. ¡No hay modo de que sea parte de nosotros! Pero me haré cargo de él pronto, él maldecirá el día que intentó encajar donde no corresponde. Me haré cargo de él y Draco se casará conmigo como se supone que haría y yo arrancaré la sonrisa de cada una de estas harpías --¡no es lo bastante puro! Yo les mostraré._)

Desafortunadamente ella tenía la mano atada por el momento. Su madre no estaba contenta con el hecho de que ella no había conseguido pareja y todas las otras parejas ya habían dejado en claro que la reunión había acabado, todas las parejas que podían hacerse estaban hechas. Un insulto, ya que Pansy y otra chica de… algún país, fueron las únicas sumisas sin elegir. Y esa chica era tan fea, ¡era casi deforme! Así que su madre se la llevaba a alguna otra reunión en el continente… eso era oficialmente, en realidad Pansy sabía que la llevarían a casa y su madre le escribiría a algunas personas, para el tiempo que regresara a la escuela estaría comprometida con algún chico que nunca antes había visto y pretendería estar contenta al respecto.

A menos que hiciera algo y lo hiciera rápido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Toda la prueba del desayuno había acabado no demasiado pronto en la opinión de Harry, aunque sospechaba que Ron se lamentaba de ver toda esa excelente comida irse, era mejor que la del diario desayuno que tenían en Hogwarts –y eso era algo.

Como un grupo los Malfoy con Harry y Ron sumados se levantaron e hicieron su salida, asintiendo a algunos conocidos en su camino hacia fuera. Harry sintió como si fuera parte de un desfile real, ya que ciertamente estaban siendo tratados así. Una vez fuera del comedor, Lucius y Narcissa fueron a su dormitorio mientras que los adolescentes fueron a sus clases, Ron en su rol de chaperón tuvo que saltearse su clase e ir a la de Harry, ya que "sería inapropiado" que Harry anduviera sin escolta. El solo hecho los mantuvo reventando de risa toda la mañana.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lucius leía El Profeta mientras Narcissa estaba ocupada escribiendo unas cartas cuando hubo un golpe a la puerta. Snip, un elfo doméstico de la casa Malfoy traído en ese viaje para atender las necesidades primarias de la familia, respondió y anunció que el Profesor Snape pedía una entrevista con el Sr. Malfoy. Con una mirada, Lucius envió a Narcissa a la otra habitación para poder hablar con su compañero mortífago. Estaba temiendo esa conversación.

.- Buenos días, Lucius. Espero que estés bien –saludó Snape.

.- Buenos días, Severus. Por favor ponte cómodo. –Snape se sentó en la silla que Lucius le había indicado y se preparó para una conversación muy delicada con su viejo amigo.

.- Sabes, Lucius, tu amistad es una de las pocas que valoro y por respeto a esa amistad no pretenderé que tú no sabes lo que está pasando o la implicación de los eventos recientes. Ambos somos hombres justamente inteligentes y yo creo que tal vez sería lo mejor ir derecho al asunto. ¿No estás de acuerdo?

.- Siempre el hombre práctico. Uno de los rasgos que admiro de tu personalidad, Severus. –Lucius sonrió-. Que sea derecho al asunto. Tú quieres saber si yo sigo siendo leal a nuestro Señor. Déjame asegurarte…

.- ¿Cuánta información tienes del ataque de esta noche? La noche anterior nos las arreglamos para repeler el ataque satisfactoriamente en Whitehaven, y aunque sé que habrá una nueva esta noche fui incapaz de acceder a la localización –interrumpió Snape a Lucius abruptamente.

Snape sabía que acababa de poner todas sus cartas en la mesa. Era un momento de todo o nada, pero el pensamiento de tal vez poder mantener a su amigo después de haber estado seguro de que estaban en lados diferentes del campo de batalla por tanto tiempo lo mantuvo arriba toda la noche y simplemente no podía esperar más.

.- ¡Tú eres el espía! –El entendimiento brilló en los ojos de Lucius-. Voldemort sospechó de ti, pero no estaba seguro. Es un juego peligroso el que juegas, mi amigo.

.- ¿Acabo de perder mi vida?

.- Un par de días atrás, sí, la habrías perdido. Hoy, de todos modos, las circunstancias han cambiado. El chico es la pareja de Draco, y todos sabemos lo poderoso que se ha vuelto. Nada puede burlar los sentidos de veela. –Lucius hizo una pausa mirando profundamente los ojos de su amigo-. No, mi amigo, tu vida está segura en mi cuenta. Estamos del mismo lado en esta guerra.

.- Me alegra oírlo, Lucius –dijo Snape levantándose y acercándose a su amigo, empujándolo a un abrazo en el que se sentían los corazones-. Es muy bueno oír eso.

Narcissa guardó la varita en el bolsillo, alejándose sigilosamente de la puerta desde donde estaba observando la conversación, lista para saltar del marco y proteger a su esposo. Harry había resultado ser un mago poderoso, Dumbledore era poderoso, pero ella ya lo sabía. Descubrir que Snape estaba de su lado, siendo él una fuerza que uno tenía que reconocer en batalla, ella estaba más convencida que nunca de que ellos estaban del lado correcto en esta guerra.

**¡Buenas! **Como todos los días les traigo un capítulo nuevo. He de disculparme pero no he podido acabar la traducción del cuarto capítulo de Harry Potter y los Niños del Futuro para hoy, pero seguro para mañana estará pronta para que la lean (Y amarán a Gabe, estoy ansiosa de avanzar la historia sólo para que lo amen).

Y bueno, responderé a una pregunta general que me hicieron muchas personas xD:

**¿cómo conseguiste que te echaran de la clase el primer día? **Pues, he de dejar mi modestia de lado, y decir que la primer materia del día era dos horas de inglés. La tengo exonerada, pero decidí quedarme allí porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer afuera, pero luego empezó la clase y bueno, digamos que la profesora me echó por saber más que ella y discutirle varias veces que lo que decía no era correcto o sugerirle mejores formas para esto y aquello. Bueno, el hecho es que terminó en una discusión poco agradable y me corrió de la clase. Fue mi récord.

Bueno, como siempre: **reviews! **Son lo que más me motiva, me siento a traducir en las horas que más reviews llegan y son una motivación para apresurarme y publicarlo cuanto antes posible. De veras, los **amo.**

**¡Hasta mañana!** Ya sea en este o en Harry Potter y los Niños del Futuro.

**¿Clic al botoncito?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Título original: **Veela Inheritance Problems. (Problemas de herencia de una Veela)

**Autora: **Sakya.

**Summary: **Las viejas familias de sangre pura del mundo de los magos mantienen muchas tradiciones y una de ellas es la "temporada de comprometerse", cuando las familias con ascendencia de veela pueden juntar a su joven. Nada de lo que Harry se deba preocupar, ¿verdad? Incorrecto.

**Pareja: **Harry/Draco.

**Personajes:** Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Lucius y Narcisa, Ron, Hermione, Blaise Zabini y una tonelada más…

**Capítulo 9**

.- Sabes que tenemos un problema más grande que el ataque de esta noche –dijo Severus-, tan pronto como acabé la conferencia de prensa, o tal vez si tenemos suerte, tan pronto como El Profeta salga mañana, el Señor Oscuro sabrá de tu asociación con Potter y exigirá pruebas de tu lealtad.

Lucius consideró el tema algunos minutos. Sabía que Severus tenía razón. No habría juego de espionaje para él –lo que no eran malas noticias ya que no le gustaba mucho la idea de exponerse a tanto peligro, pero también significaba que estaría en la cima de la lista de Voldemort, que también era una perspectiva peligrosa.

Ahora, si se ponía a pensarlo, le parecía muy extraño que Voldemort no pareciera saberlo ya. Ya habían pasado tres días, bueno, técnicamente estaban en la mañana del tercero, pero aún así… Nada de mensajes, nada de convocaciones, nada de amenazas o exigencias. Eso era extraño. Lucius sabía que Severus, Augustus y él no eran los únicos mortífagos en esa reunión.

Los otros obviamente estaban esperando algo. Podía ser su mando o simplemente esperaban que él se acercara primero. Eso merecía pensarlo luego, pero ahora tenía asuntos más apretados que atender.

.- El ataque de esta noche no sucederá. Es una trampa. Si algún auror o miembros de la Orden aparecen, Voldemort sabrá que tú eres el espía –dijo Lucius finalmente.

.- Así que lo sabe –suspiró Severus.

.- Sospecha –corrigió Lucius-. Si lo supiera ya estarías muerto.

.- Sólo es cuestión de tiempo ahora, y estaremos ciegos ante lo que sea que esté planeando.

.- No necesariamente –dijo Lucius-. Puede que seas capaz de convencerle de que yo siempre fui el espía.

.- Te escucho –dijo Severus.

.- El Señor Oscuro sabe que hay un espía, pero no sabe quién todavía. Dile que soy yo. Yo no puedo regresar de todos modos aunque los otros de la reunión sí pueden. Dile que no fuiste antes por mí, yo te aseguré que él estaba siendo informado y todo era parte de un plan. Ya que soy del círculo interno y tú no, excedí mi rango sobre ti y me aseguré de que las cosas fueran como yo las quería. Tú sospechaste de mi comportamiento y decidiste tomar las oportunidades de mostrarte incluso sin haber sido llamado.

.- Te matará. –Severus enfrentó a su amigo-. Sabes que lo hará. ¡No descansará hasta que tú, Narcissa y Draco estén muertos!

.- Iba a hacerlo de todos modos –ofreció Lucius con una sonrisa afectada-. No te engañes, Severus. No estás firmando mi sentencia de muerte, yo estoy relevando la tuya. Además, no tengo intención de hacérselo fácil. No dejaré que tome un Malfoy sin una pelea.

.- Lucius, ¿estás seguro?

.- Es el único modo, mi amigo. Lo sabes tan bien como yo. Ve con él ahora, antes de la conferencia de prensa y dile que Dumbledore espera tu regreso a tiempo para la maldita cosa, así no será capaz de castigarte por no ir antes.

.- Tienes razón –concedió Severus-. Hablaré con Dumbledore e iré. Si todo va bien te veré esta tarde.

Ambos amigos se asintieron mutuamente y Severus se retiró, dejando a Lucius y Narcissa para discutir lo que harían en la conferencia de esa tarde.

Severus tuvo una rápida charla con Dumbledore, quien aprobó el plan de Lucius, y dejó Hogwarts sin que nadie lo notara para informarle al Señor Oscuro de su "reciente descubrimiento de quién era el espía". Como era su hábito mientras se apartaba dirigió un breve rezo a los dioses para que todo fuera bien y por primera vez en años sintió la respuesta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la mitad de las clases de la mañana, Harry y Ron fueron llamados a la oficina del director. Ellos sabían que ese momento iba a llegar pero estaban nerviosos de todas formas. La noche anterior había ido bastante bien, todavía estaban vivos y en una pieza… y no habían llegado cartas vociferadoras esa mañana, lo que había sido excelente, pero Molly Weasley iba a venir a Hogwarts para "arreglar las cosas", una noción que daba miedo por sí sola.

Secretamente, Harry se preguntaba si incluso Dumbledore era capaz de enfrentar a Molly Weasley, una vez que se ponía en posición de guerra, sin retroceder y desear estar en algún otro lugar.

La gárgola se deslizó hacia un lado antes incluso de que llegaran a ella, no era una buena señal, y una McGonagall muy abochornada dio un paso fuera, suspirando y sacudiendo la cabeza antes de ver a los dos adolescentes. Se controló nuevamente y les hizo un gesto de que entraran.

.- Ahí están, caballeros. Bueno, muévanse, muévanse. El director los espera –los apuró por las escaleras hacia la oficina del director, y por la primera vez Harry se preguntó si Molly Weasley era el más grande de sus problemas. En la habitación, Remus Lupin y Sirius Black se levantaron y enfrentaron a su ahijado. Harry y Ron tragaron saliva mientras McGonagall cerraba la puerta detrás de ellos.

.- Ah, Harry, Ron. ¡Qué lindo que se nos unan! Sólo estábamos hablando de los eventos recientes. ¿Se nos unen? –dijo el director poniéndose un caramelo de limón en la boca.

.- Hola, señor. Remus, Sirius –saludó Harry tratando de retrasar tanto como pudiera el grito. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver que Ron no llevaba mucho mejor la perspectiva de enfrentarse a un Sirius Black en la conversación que incluía a su ahijado, su único ahijado, casándose con Malfoy.

.- Harry –empezó Sirius de repente-, no tienes que pasar por esto si no quieres. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Podemos sacarte de la escuela antes de que nada suceda y simplemente te mantendremos alejado hasta que todo este lío esté solucio… Ey. ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –le gritó a Remus cuando el licántropo le golpeó en la cabeza.

.- ¿Llevártelo? –preguntó Remus asombrado.

.- Uh... ¿Sí? –dijo Sirius sin saber porqué le habían golpeado.

.- Sirius, ¿qué parte de "el Sr. Malfoy lo reclamó" te perdiste de lo que Albus nos acaba de contar? –preguntó Remus sonando como si estuviera al borde de su paciencia.

.- Bueno... no está grabado en piedra... –empezó Sirius, sólo para ser interrumpido por Remus, Dumbledore y McGonagall cantando juntos-. ¿Qué?

.- ¡Sirius Black! –chilló McGonagall-. Ya he pasado por esto... ¡dos veces! Draco Malfoy reclamó al Sr. Potter en una ceremonia tradicional. Aquí, -dijo, empujando a Harry y mostrándole su cuello a Sirius para que pudiera ver la marca de la mordida-, él lleva la marca de un sumiso reclamado, y su persecución fue la más agitada en los últimos… Merlín, no sé cuántos años. Cada dominante presente en la reunión detuvo la persecución de cualquier otro sumiso y todos fueron detrás del Sr. Potter. Creo que incluso algunos de los mayores consideraron unirse a la caza.

.- Pero... no está casado aún –intentó Sirius.

.- Sólo porque no me quedé embarazado –murmuró Harry todavía sonrojándose luego de que McGonagall lo agarrara y haciendo que Sirius se volteara hacia él con los ojos muy abiertos-. Bueno, es verdad.

.- Harry –interfirió Remus en la competencia entre su amigo y su ahijado honorario-. ¿Tú quieres irte?

Harry miró a Remus como si a éste le hubiera crecido otra cabeza y parpadeó algunas veces.

.- Yo...

.- Si lo quieres, estamos aquí para ti. Te alejaremos tanto tiempo como sea necesario, pero tienes que estar seguro porque Malfoy no estará contento y no estará esperando por ti si cambias de opinión cinco años después –aclaró Remus.

.- Yo... no lo sé. –Harry se sentó en una de las sillas que Dumbledore tenía en su oficina-. Nunca consideré… emparejarme… con Malfoy antes, y la mitad del tiempo todavía siento como si simplemente tuviera que ir y destrozarlo para bien, pero… desde esto –dijo Harry indicando la marca de su cuello-, me pongo raro cada vez que él se acerca.

.- Harry –llamó McGonagall sentándose a su lado y tomando su mano entre las suyas-. ¿es un raro bueno o un raro malo?

.- Es bueno, supongo.

.- Bueno, eso lo arregla –dijo Dumbledore sonriendo como un tonto-. El Sr. Potter se quedará aquí y continuará participando en las negociaciones de la boda. Creo, Sirius, que incluso si el ministerio sigue buscándote, los Malfoy no se opondrán a tu participación en las negociaciones.

.- ¿Quién será el chaperón de Harry? –preguntó Sirius-. Yo no puedo tomar roles oficiales hasta que mi nombre esté limpio.

.- Me temo que yo no soy una opción. No soy familia y soy parte de un grupo totalmente diferente de criaturas mágicas –dijo Remus.

.- Le pedimos a mi madre que fuera la chaperona de Harry –habló Ron por primera vez desde que habían entrado a la habitación-, ella debería estar llegando en cualquier momento.

.- Una muy buena elección, Harry. Ella es lo suficientemente cercana para ser considerada familia y viene de una familia muy adecuada –reflexionó Sirius en voz alta-. Ahora, ¿cómo en el nombre de Merlín sucedió esto en primer lugar?

.- Y esa es mi señal –dijo Dumbledore levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta-. Pueden quedarse en mi oficina, caballeros. La Sra. Weasley vendrá tan pronto como llegue. –Y así el director dejó a los cuatro en su oficina.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Snape hizo su camino hacia las cámaras de Voldemort donde encontró al Señor Oscuro mirando un surtido de libros y pergaminos desparramados sobre una gran mesa.

.- Mi señor –dijo Snape bajando una rodilla y agachando la cabeza.

.- Ah, Severus. No te llamé así que debe haber algo de gran importancia para que te traiga aquí. –Snape pudo oír la ironía en la voz del Señor Oscuro.

.- Eso espero, mi señor. Vine a usted con la sugerencia de una modificación menor en sus planes para el mocoso de Potter y suplico su perdón si lo descontento –dijo Snape todavía sobre su rodilla.

.- Di lo que piensas. Severus. Deja que yo sea el juez de tus planes –respondió el Señor Oscuro un poco interesado en lo que su espía de Hogwarts tenía que decir ya que él no tenía planes para un futuro inmediato.

.- Es acerca del compromiso, mi señor. Estoy siguiendo a Lucius en todo el asunto, pero creo que hay más que podría hacer –dijo Snape esperando que Voldemort cayera.

.- ¿Compromiso? ¿De qué compromiso hablas, Severus? –Snape supo que ahora tenía toda la atención de Voldemort.

.- El compromiso entre el mocoso Potter y Draco Malfoy, mi señor. No por ir contra sus planes, ya que los detalles precisos no los sé, una sabia decisión aunque inhabilita cualquier ayuda que yo pueda ofrecer, mi señor, pero quizá podamos conseguir a ese mocoso antes de la fecha original planeada si… -empezó Snape, siguiendo el plan y jugando el rol de haber sido engañado por Malfoy.

.- ¿QUÉ? –rugió Voldemort-. ¿Cuándo sucedió esto? ¿CÓMO sucedió esto?

.- Lo siento, mi señor, nunca quise decir que no confiara o fuera en contra de su plan. Es solo que Lucius no facilita todos los detalles y… -farfulló Snape pretendiendo malinterpretar las preguntas.

.- No eso. Tú idiota, ¿cuándo se comprometieron y cómo fue que sucedió? ¿Y por qué esto se trata del plan de Malfoy?

.- En la reunión, mi señor. Fue descubierto que Potter es descendiente de veela sumiso, aparentemente uno muy poderoso por lo que me han dicho. Draco Malfoy fue quien lo reclamó y ahora están comprometidos. Un anuncio formal se hará hoy en la conferencia de prensa en Hogwarts y Lucius me ha informado que todo era parte de uno de sus planes ideado para capturar al mocoso y matarlo cuando esté fuera de los terrenos del colegio… y me alarmó mucho que yo no debiera captar la atención o hacer cualquier cosa que comprometiera la situación.

.- Ya veo. Empieza por el principio, Severus, y cuéntamelo todo. –Snape casi podía ver los pensamientos de Voldemort volando alrededor de su cabeza; era hora del golpe final que salvaría su vida y desafortunadamente pondría la de su amigo en peligro.

.- No estoy seguro de cuándo empezó, mi señor, tal vez el día antes de la reunión cuando Malfoy se aseguró de que Potter recibiera una detención colectando hierbas en el bosque prohibido o tal vez todo el asunto estaba sin planearse y realmente empezó al mediodía, durante la reunión… -poco a poco, Snape le dio al Señor Oscuro una versión editada de los eventos que habían tenido lugar en los días pasados, dejando que Voldemort diera el paso de cómo debería dar esa información, dejando que él hiciera preguntas y respondiéndole como el leal seguidor que se suponía que era.

También tuvo cuidado de no implicar a Draco como más que un dominante siguiendo sus instintos, usando su apellido para crear confusión y al mismo tiempo no comprometer su posición en caso de que sus extravagancias fueran descubiertas. Pudo haberse visto obligado a ofrecer a su amigo como señuelo para el Señor Oscuro, pero no iba a dar a su ahijado también.

.- ¿Y por qué, Severus, no viniste antes con esta información? –Snape se preparó, Voldemort finalmente había llegado al punto donde estaba todo el rompecabezas.

.- Estaba siguiendo a Lucius, mi señor. Él está en su círculo interno y yo no. Me supera en rango y me aseguró de que todo era un plan creado por usted para capturar al mocoso.

.- ¿Y qué hizo que lo dudaras?

.- Empezó a hacer preguntas, mi señor, acerca de alguna poción que estuviera haciendo a pedido suyo. Tuvimos conversaciones como esa muchas veces, siempre estaba interesado en mis incursiones o cualquier otra asignación. Nunca sospeché nada porque sólo pensé que se estaría manteniendo al día con todas las actividades y hemos sido amigos por mucho tiempo, pero hoy… -Snape dudó a propósito, él sabía que a Voldemort le gustaba la impresión de que estaba siendo persuasivo mientras extraía información de sus subordinados.

.- ¿Qué fue diferente hoy, Severus?

.- Estaba... apresurado. Como si tuviera poco tiempo. –Snape fingió estar buscando palabras como si no estuviera seguro de qué decir-, pero sólo era sobre las pociones y cualquier otra cosa que estuviera haciendo para usted, mi señor, y…

.- ¿Y qué, Ssssseverussss? Suéltalo –gritó el Señor Oscuro.

.- Ha estado hablando con Dumbledore todo el tiempo, mi señor, más de lo usual.

.- ¿Más de lo usssssual? ¿Y cuánto habla usssssualmente con ese viejo tonto?

.- Está en Hogwarts todas las semanas, mi señor, manteniendo un ojo en el hombre mientras pretende que va por sus deberes de gobernador a los terrenos del colegio.

.- ¿Y por cuánto tiempo ha essstado passsando esssto?

.- Desde que usted le ordenó, mi señor, más o menos seis meses después de su regreso. Fue a las mazmorras para alardear que usted necesitaba otro hombre en el trabajo que me había asignado a mí.

.- ¡El espía! ¡Lucius es el espía! –rugió Voldemort-. Regresa a ese colegio arruinado, Severus, mantén un ojo en él. No dejes que sepa que yo sé sobre su traición. Quiero saber todo lo que está pasando. Escríbeme un reporte completo y asegúrate de decirme todo lo que sabes de las visitas de Lucius al director. ¡VE!

Severus corrió fuera de la casa arruinada y apareció de nuevo en los bordes de Hogwarts, mientras hacía su camino al castillo hizo un rezo silencioso por estar haciendo lo correcto y no complicarle más las cosas a su amigo.

**Lo sé**, lo sé, sé que muchos están esperando que las cosas se pongan buenas con Draco y Harry, y en realidad yo también, porque en el capítulo anterior me llegaron la mitad de reviews que suelen llegar, y eso me desanimó un poco la verdad, pues espero que la trama no esté decepcionando a nadie.

Así que bueno, supongo que nos veremos pronto. Dejen reviews y denle vida a la historia, que tengo miedo que cada vez pierda más y más lectores.

**¿Clic al botoncito? . :3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Título original: **Veela Inheritance Problems. (Problemas de herencia de una Veela)

**Autora: **Sakya.

**Summary: **Las viejas familias de sangre pura del mundo de los magos mantienen muchas tradiciones y una de ellas es la "temporada de comprometerse", cuando las familias con ascendencia de veela pueden juntar a su joven. Nada de lo que Harry se deba preocupar¿verdad? Incorrecto.

**Pareja: **Harry/Draco.

**Personajes:** Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Lucius y Narcisa, Ron, Hermione, Blaise Zabini y una tonelada más…

**Capítulo 10**

Molly llegó a Hogwarts a través de polvos flu tan pronto como pudo después del desayuno. Arthur se fue al Ministerio pero prometió ir a Hogwarts a tiempo para la conferencia de prensa y los gemelos, después de que se les ordenara que se alejaran de los terrenos del castillo, les enviaron a Harry sus mejores deseos para el casamiento… o así había intentado Molly decírselo a Harry.

Estaba muy contenta con los arreglos del flu. Porque en las festividades la red flu en Hogwarts estaba aún más restringida que lo usual y sólo podía usarse para conversaciones, y sólo un permiso especial del director le había permitido transportarse directamente. Sólo Merlín sabía qué clase de conmoción causaría si llegara a Las Tres Escobas con cada reportero del mundo de los magos alrededor buscando noticias de la reunión.

Seguro, ella era la madre de dos alumnos no graduados, pero ellos eran mejores amigos de Harry Potter y mientras que nadie parecía saber de los últimos eventos, nada sobre Harry no merecía ser noticia. Los reporteros estarían por todos lados en un segundo, y una vez que supieran sobre el compromiso y la herencia de Veela de Harry, se volverían locos.

Molly tembló pensando en lo que traerían los siguientes meses.

Llegó a la entrada de flu y rápidamente hizo su camino al despacho del director, notando algunos alumnos rezagados corriendo a sus clases. Albus Dumbledore la estaba esperando al final de las escaleras hacia su despacho sosteniendo una capa gris claro. La capa del chaperón.

.- Hola, Molly –saludó el viejo mago-, justo a tiempo, como siempre. Déjame ser el primero en felicitarte y desearte la mejor suerte en tu nueva tarea.

.- Gracias, señor –aceptó Molly agradecida-. Es un honor estar aquí.

"_¡Oh, Dios¡Es real!" _pensó Molly impactada al asumir finalmente la realidad, medio esperaba que todo el asunto no fuera más que una broma elaborada, pero era real. Dumbledore la acababa de saludar oficialmente como una chaperona.

.- Si me permite –continuó Dumbledore desplegando la capa que cargaba-. Me tome la libertad de contactar a Gringotts y ellos me enviaron un broche con la Insignia de los Potter, sé que los Potter no eran descendientes de veela, pero ya que Harry es el último de su línea…

Dumbledore le mostró la preciosa capa con un gran broche cubierto con piedras preciosas mostrando una varita y una espada cruzadas sobre una rama, la capa de armas de los Potter, y la ayudó a ponerse la capa. Ahora que podía verla mejor, Molly notó que no era gris como había pensado originalmente, sino algo azulada.

.- Te ves despampanante, querida. ¿Nos encontramos con tu joven carga? –preguntó Dumbledore ofreciendo su brazo, el cuál ella tomó, y dirigiéndola hacia las escaleras que iban a su oficina.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La escena en el despacho del director no era lo que Molly había esperado. Remus lo estaba teniendo difícil para controlar su risa mientras que Harry, que estaba medio escondido detrás de él, miraba a Sirius, que en cambio estaba sentado en el piso… ¿mirando la chimenea?

.- ¿Qué pasa aquí? –preguntó Molly confundida.

.- Sirius decidió que yo estaba bajo un hechizo y que tenía que salvarme alejándome de Hogwarts¡la única razón por la que sigo aquí es porque la chimenea nos escupió! –explicó Harry todavía mirando a su padrino.

.- Oh. Que bueno que las medidas de seguridad siguen en su lugar entonces –dijo Dumbledore con el maldito brillito de sus ojos al máximo.

.- ¿Qué¡SIRIUS BLACK! Esperaba algo mejor de ti –gritó Molly. Una mirada fue intercambiada entre Lupin y Dumbledore antes de que ambos decidieran que tal vez Madame Pomfrey pudiera usar su ayuda en la enfermería, o tal vez Hagrid, en algún lugar que era más seguro que el despacho del director en ese momento… como el Bosque Prohibido.

Molly nunca notó a los dos hombres dejando la habitación. Empujó a Harry a su lado, posicionándose entre el joven y su padrino mientras continuaba regañándolo.

.- SÉ QUE FUISTE CRIADO MEJOR QUE ESO. NI SIQUIERA TÚ INTENTARÍAS PONERTE EN EL CAMINO DE UNA DE NUESTRAS MÁS APRECIADAS TRADICIONES.

.- Pero, Molly, los Malfoy... –tartamudeó Sirius.

.- Les importa esta tradición más que a nadie más que yo conozca. Que Merlín me ayude, Sirius Black, pero si yo puedo ver eso sobre los Malfoy tú también. No me gustan y tú sabes eso, pero esto es más grande que un simple pleito de familias. ¡Situaciones como esta han pasado antes y tú lo sabes! No es la primera vez que dos familias rivales han tenido que dejar de lado sus diferencias y convertirse en una. –Molly estaba a un suspiro de echarle un maleficio a Sirius por su intento de secuestrar a Harry.

.- Pero... pero... el señor oscuro... –intentó nuevamente el animago.

.- ¡Esto es más grande que el señor oscuro! –gritó Molly callando a Sirius. Viendo que el mago pelinegro se recostaba en la pared, Molly se volteó hacia Harry-. Hola querido. Es lindo verte de nuevo. ¿Vamos a los detalles del matrimonio?

.- ¿Uh? –Harry parpadeó confundido.

.- Ven aquí, Sirius, tu ahijado podría usar tu ayuda con algunos de estos detalles. Sé que entiendes algunos de ellos mejor que yo –ofreció Molly como una forma de ayudar al pobre hombre a reconciliarse con el casamiento inminente de su ahijado.

Dumbledore y Remus eligieron ese momento para volver cargando una bandeja con té y bizcochos para todos. Estaban visiblemente aliviados de ver que la situación estaba firmemente bajo el control de Molly.

Guiando gentilmente al ahora muy sometido animago a una silla, Molly se aseguró que todos en la habitación supieran quién estaba a cargo ahora. Se sentó al lado de Harry y esperó a que Dumbledore apareciera los pergaminos con el primer borrador del contrato de matrimonio en el que había trabajado con los Malfoy el día anterior.

Dos horas después Harry tuvo la impresión de que alguien había decidido desaparecer el Inglés de la Reina, adoptando un nuevo lenguaje, y se había olvidado de decírselo. No tenía idea de lo que significaban las mitad de las palabras, pero estaba bastante seguro de que había sido insultado al menos una vez… o elogiado. Bueno, habían mencionado su nombre, así que se podía dejar a la suposición de cualquiera. Pero el resto de las personas en la habitación parecían ser capaces de seguir con lo que pasaba y ya nadie estaba enojado. Seguro, entre Molly, Sirius, Remus y Dumbledore podrían arreglar algo para que no fuera tan malo vivir con ello… vivir con ello…

¡Oh, Merlín! Iba a vivir con Malfoy. Tal vez incluso con más de un Malfoy. ¡Tendría que dormir en la misma cama que Draco Malfoy!

De repente Harry sintió como si no hubiese suficiente aire en la habitación. Rápidamente se levantó, atrayendo la atención de los cuatro adultos alrededor de él.

.- Err... necesito ir al baño. ¿Me disculpan un momento? –preguntó muy sonrojado-, no es como si entendiera mucho de esto de todas formas.

.- Por supuesto, Harry. -Dumbledore le dio una mirada tranquilizadora-. Toda esta tontería legal debe parecer terriblemente complicada. No te preocupes, nos encargaremos de los detalles de este contrato y los confirmaremos contigo antes de que estén decididos. Creo que si regresas en, digamos treinta o cuarenta y cinco minutos, tendremos todo listo para ti.

.- Gracias, director. Remus, Sirius, Molly. –Harry asintió a cada uno de ellos antes de hacer una rápida retirada hacia el baño más cercano para tirarse agua a la cara. ¿Cómo es que había perdido el control de su vida tan fácilmente¡Y ni siquiera era la primera vez! Siempre había algo para revolverlo en la dirección contraria a la que había planeado ir en primer lugar.

Y sólo para probarlo, mientras pasaba por una puerta doble, una pálida mano salió y lo empujó hacia lo que parecía un balcón con vista al lago.

Harry apenas tuvo tiempo para percatarse de eso antes de que una alta figura se parara frente a él.

.- Hola, amor. ¿Cómo ha sido tu día hasta ahora? –una sonrisa deslumbrante casi lo cegó al mirar el rostro de un muy alto, muy fuerte, muy cercano a él, Draco Malfoy.

.- Uh... mi día... bien, yo... –Harry lo tenía difícil para concentrarse, había algo que lo distraía de nuevo, como en el ED… ¿qué era eso¿Anoche? Sí, eso parecía estar bien, la noche anterior, Draco lo había besado… hum, besar Draco.

Harry se acercó al rubio quien simplemente empujó a la belleza pelinegra frente a él hacia sus brazos y agachó la cabeza. Dejando que Harry lo besara por la primera vez, todos los besos que habían tenido antes habían sido intención suya. Era la primera vez que su pareja tomaba la iniciativa y él lo apoyaba por completo.

Su pareja era suave y dulce, moldeándose contra el cuerpo más grande de Draco como si su vida dependiera de eso. Los instintos de Draco se pusieron en marcha. Se sentó en el banco de piedra del balcón y empujó a su pareja hacia su regazo, haciendo que Harry se montara a horcajadas sin romper el beso nunca. A la mierda con la tradición, estaba en el cielo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**De regreso al despacho del director.**

.- ¿No creen que Harry está actuando un poco raro? Parece muy distraído –le murmuró Remus a Sirius un poco más fuerte de lo que habría querido. La cabeza de Molly se levantó de golpe.

.- ¿Qué quieres decir, Remus?

.- Bueno, siempre habla de como quiere saberlo todo y tomar todas las decisiones de su vida pero¿aquí estamos discutiendo todo su futuro y se acaba de ir a dar un paseo? –expresó finalmente Remus, algo que lo venía molestando hacía algunos minutos y al segundo que lo dijo, todos supieron lo que estaba pasando.

.- Mierda, ese mocoso Malfoy lo estaba llamando. ¿Cómo pudimos no verlo¡Estaba usando el llamado de veela para sacar a Harry de aquí! –gritó Sirius levantándose y tratando de llegar a la puerta antes de que nadie pudiera detenerlo… no una hazaña no muy fácil con una madre de siete hijos en la habitación. En un parpadeo ella estaba parada frente a él, para una mujer de su edad y con un poco de sobrepeso, seguro que podía ser rápida.

.- Sirius Black. No vas a salir de esta puerta así. Simplemente conseguirás que te tiren a Azkaban de nuevo. Además, justo ahora necesitamos el sentido del olfato de Padfoot más que cualquier otra cosa, así que cambia y sé útil… y nada de morder al prometido de tu ahijado.

.- Si encuentro a ese pequeño mocoso con las manos en mi ahijado, que lo muerda será la menor de sus preocupaciones –murmuró Sirius antes de convertirse a su forma animaga y salir de la habitación seguido de los otros.

.- ¿Y qué hacemos cuando los encontremos? –preguntó Remus seriamente preocupado sobre la esperanza de vida del heredero Malfoy si de veras se las había arreglado para hacerle algo a Harry.

.- Si la situación resulta ser tan atrevida como Sirius lo espera, tendremos que recordar que a pesar de sus instintos, Harry y Draco todavía son bastante parecidos a cualquier otro humano adolescente. Así que sugiero que usemos algunos baldes de agua helada –sugirió el director con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro-. Funciona como un encanto siempre –agregó guiñándole un ojo a Molly, que sólo sonrió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry gimió. Draco tenía las manos debajo de su camisa y lo estaba atormentando sin piedad. Estaba listo para arrancarle las ropas a su pareja y tomar el asunto entre sus manos, literalmente. Nunca se detuvo a pensar cuándo exactamente Draco había adquirido el título de su pareja y justo ahora no le podía importar menos, simplemente no quería pensar.

El mundo exterior, de todos modos, encontró un modo de imponerse sobre su neblina. Harry empezó a escuchar voces débiles llamándolo desde lejos. No quiso reconocer las voces en un principio, pero ellas insistían en llamarlo, sonando más y más apenadas y más cercanas cada vez. Finalmente escuchó la voz de una mujer alta y clara, sonando justo al lado de su oído.

.- Harry Potter¿qué crees que estás haciendo, jovencito?

Harry volteó sus aún nublados ojos a la maternal figura parada a su lado con sus manos en la cadera, le estaba diciendo algo y ella era familia, él sabía eso… y le parecía vagamente familiar. Harry también sabía que estaba sucediendo algo importante, algo que él debería estar haciendo… ¿qué era? Una ligera mordida en el lóbulo de la oreja le envió un escalofrío por su columna e hizo que olvidara el mundo y el grupo de adultos parados en el balcón con él y su pareja.

Draco, sin embargo, estaba mucho más conciente de otra presencia, alguien se estaba acercando a su pareja e iban a intentar alejarlo de él. Ahora, eso era algo que no iba a permitir. Moviendo a su pareja en su regazo para poder verlos, se volteó hacia los intrusos y gruñó amenazándolos.

El grupo de intrusos no retrocedió; pudo verlos sacando sus varitas y los elevó de categoría de molestia a amenaza.

Harry sintió el cambio en su pareja y volteó la cabeza para ver a los intrusos también. Ahora podía ver las varitas y entendió la amenaza. Estaban tratando de lastimar a su pareja y no iba a dejar que eso pasara. Su pareja estaba tensa y gruñía, listo para atacar si era necesario.

Harry se deslizó del regazo de su pareja y ambos se levantaron para enfrentarse a su enemigo. Ahora ambos gruñían, parados lado a lado con sus músculos tensos y sus ojos brillando, listos para atacar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Remus estaba preocupado. Sirius había encontrado el aroma de Harry y rápidamente lo había llevado al balcón bajando por el pasillo que llevaba a la oficina del director. Habían entrado en él sólo para encontrar a Harry prácticamente montando a Draco. Gracias Merlín, todavía tenían los pantalones puestos, pero por lo que parecían las cosas sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que se fueran.

Molly Weasley se paró a la cabeza del grupo y trató de llamar a Harry. Las buenas noticias eran que la miró; de algún modo su voz le llegaba. Las malas noticias eran que sus ojos estaban completamente verdes, como dos esmeraldas gigantes, totalmente veela.

Harry apenas los miró antes de que Draco trajera su atención de vuelta a él, pero consiguieron la completa atención de Draco y era fácil ver que el dominante no estaba contento con que ellos estuvieran tan cerca. Movió a Harry hacia un lado y los enfrentó gruñendo. Claramente, diciéndoles que se fueran a otro lado.

Tendrían que ser cuidadosos ahora; ambos estaban demasiado idos como para responder a cualquier intento de interferencia o aceptar la autoridad de un chaperón. Ni siquiera los hechizos tejidos en la capa del chaperón funcionarían ahora. No eran lo suficiente fuertes –sólo hechizos básicos para mantener las hormonas de veela bajo control _antes_ de que empezaran a actuar.

Sirius retomó su forma humana y los cuatro intercambiaron algunas miradas tratando de encontrar un modo de resolver la situación. Al no ver otra alternativa sacaron sus varitas y apuntaron a los adolescentes. Tendrían que ser rápidos ahora, a las veelas no les gustaba estar bajo la mira de una varita, especialmente cuando casi se estaban reproduciendo con sus elegidos.

Harry se deslizó del regazo de Draco y los enfrentó. Sus ojos brillaban y sus músculos estaban tensos. Remus se preparó y sintió a los otros haciendo lo mismo a su lado, el tiempo era esencial ahora.

Los adolescentes se prepararon para atacar pero un segundo antes de que pudieran saltar cinco hechizos bien apuntados dispersaron su deseo de luchar.

.- De acuerdo –fue todo lo que Remus pudo decir después de varios minutos luego del ataque frustrado-, creí que íbamos a calmarlos con agua helada.

.- Uh... sí, pero me olvidé de eso –murmuró Sirius evitando contacto visual con los demás.

.- Oh, te olvidaste¿no es así¿Es por eso que Malfoy ahora está tirado en el piso inconsciente con todo el cuerpo amarrado? –Molly tuvo que detener físicamente a Remus de que golpeara a Sirius-. ¿Le diste un _stupefacto_ Y lo _ataste_ porque de repente te olvidaste de un hechizo que usabas al menos una vez a la semana en mí, James o Peter?

Molly se alejó de la disputa del dúo para ver que el director envolvía una gran toalla alrededor de los hombros de Harry. La pobre cosita estaba temblando por los dos baldes de agua helada con los que Molly y Remus lo habían empapado.

.- ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Harry apretando los dientes y tratando de entender porqué Malfoy estaba inconsciente y atado en el piso mojado.

.- Oh, querido –dijo Molly empujando a Harry hacia ella y asegurándose de que la toalla estaba firme alrededor de él-, no ha sido nada, tú y el Sr. Malfoy sólo estaban ejercitando su naturaleza veela. No hay nada malo en eso pero estamos aquí para asegurarnos de que no pase de nuevo hasta que estén casados. Ahora vamos a conseguirte unas ropas secas. ¿Todo bien, cariño?

Y así, Molly empujó a Harry fuera del balcón hasta la torre de Gryffindor antes de que finalmente pudiera entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

Una vez en la torre había otra sorpresa esperando por él. El vestíbulo que dirigía al retrato de la dama gorda ahora tenía una gran puerta doble con una cantidad masiva de manijas a unos cinco metros antes de la pared donde estaba la entrada a la sala común. Después de que pasabas por la nueva puerta, llegabas a un vestíbulo con el retrato de la dama gorda en su lugar habitual y un nuevo retrato de una hermosa mujer sentada en una silla y mirando por la ventana al lado de ella.

Molly se paró frente al nuevo retrato y le dio lo que Harry asumió era la contraseña. El retrato se abrió y reveló una linda salita dentro.

.- Ven, querido, tus cosas ya están dentro –dijo Molly apurando a Harry para que entrara por la abertura y dirigiéndolo a través de la habitación hacia una puerta al final. Eso probó ser una puerta que llevaba a un lindo cuarto, pero Molly lo siguió apurando hacia otra puerta.

.- Harry. Este será tu cuarto. Como puedes ver para salir tienes que pasar por mi habitación, así que espero que golpees antes de entrar. Tienes tu propio baño con productos especiales para cubrir tu aroma, lo que pasó hoy debería ilustrar claramente porqué son necesarios. –Molly le dio una sonrisa maternal mientras le explicaba eso-. Casi no llegamos a tiempo hoy. Ustedes dos son muy apasionados.

Harry se sonrojó intensamente antes de asimilar todo lo que le había dicho la señora Weasley.

.- Espere¿por qué tengo que pasar por su cuarto para salir, Sra. Weasley?

.- Cuando un dominante veela tiene la vista en un individuo particular, como Draco la tiene en ti, tienden a usar lo que conocemos por "La llamada" para llevar al objeto de sus afectos a… completar la unión entre ellos. –Molly dio lo mejor de sí para no reírse ante el fuerte rojo que se apoderaba del rostro de Harry-. Y mientras que esto es aceptable en la sociedad de veelas, no es aceptable en la nuestra. Esta es parte de la razón por la que tendrás un chaperón contigo todo el tiempo. La capa que recibimos tiene hechizos tejidos para evitar esa tendencia hasta la boda y, por supuesto, tú eres todavía un sumiso muy tentador, así que un dominante más fuerte puede decidir reclamarte antes del casamiento, mi presencia aquí debería prevenir eso.

.- Así que… ¿estarás conmigo todo el tiempo? –Harry parpadeó confundido.

.- Si hay razón, sí. Todo el tiempo –respondió Molly llevando a Harry a su habitación, donde se podría cambiar la ropa. Por suerte, cerró la puerta luego de que él entrara en vez entrar a ayudarle a cambiarse.

"_Oh, eso es genial. ¡Muchas gracias, Malfoy!" _Pensó Harry arrojando sus ropas mojadas y husmeando en el baúl por algunas secas.

**¡Hola! **¡WOW! Debo agradecerles infinitamente todos los reviews que he recibido¡han batido el récord de la historia! Me han animado muchísimo, así que ya sé que cuando me desanime de nuevo sólo tengo que decírselo a ustedes xD.

Bueno, en este capítulo **AL FIN** está el contacto entre Harry y Draco que tanto estaban pidiendo, para que vean que todo llega, tarde o temprano xD. Y bueno, muchos me han preguntado cada cuánto actualizo, pero no puedo responderles con exactitud; trato de actualizar a diario, pero como máximo pasa un día antes de que lo haga. Generalmente también depende de los reviews :D así que ya saben eh.

Oh, también me he inaugurado una cuenta en DeviantART. Sólo tiene un dibujo (a color) de Draco y Harry (bastante indecente, y totalmente pornográfico para ojos castos), pero estaré subiendo más :D (me pareció que no tenía sentido subir más si nadie conocía mi sitio xD). ¡Vayan! **cacell . deviantart . com  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Título original: **Veela Inheritance Problems. (Problemas de herencia de una Veela)

**Autora: **Sakya.

**Summary: **Las viejas familias de sangre pura del mundo de los magos mantienen muchas tradiciones y una de ellas es la "temporada de comprometerse", cuando las familias con ascendencia de veela pueden juntar a su joven. Nada de lo que Harry se deba preocupar¿verdad? Incorrecto.

**Pareja: **Harry/Draco.

**Personajes:** Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Lucius y Narcisa, Ron, Hermione, Blaise Zabini y una tonelada más…

**Capítulo 11**

Harry tomó una ducha rápida y se vistió antes de golpear a la habitación de Molly. La ironía de tener que golpear antes de salir de su propio cuarto no lo dejaba contento. Se sentía como si estuviera en prisión… o de regreso en lo de los Dursley. Molly le abrió la puerta, aunque no estaba trancada, y lo dejó pasar a la primera habitación, donde había una mesa para dos. Harry finalmente reconoció que estaba muy hambriento y ya era hora del almuerzo.

.- Sra. Weasley –empezó Harry en el almuerzo, sin saber cómo preguntar las cosas que quería saber-. ¿Por qué estoy usando esos nuevos productos para enmascarar mi aroma¿Y por qué sólo ahora¿No debería yo… o cualquier otro sumiso, usarlos todo el tiempo?

.- Oh, querido, por supuesto que no –respondió Molly-. Las familias que tienen herencia de una criatura mágica están muy orgullosas de ese hecho. Significa que su magia es más fuerte y tienen habilidades que un mago o bruja ordinarios no tienen, pero por supuesto, tiene un lado malo. Está todo bien con celebrar el hecho de que tu familia tiene una criatura mágica inculcada, pero siempre tienes que recordar que no eres un animal y no tienes que comportarte como uno. La temporada de emparejamiento es una necesidad, estoy segura de que entiendes porqué, sentiste la incitación¿verdad? Y estoy segura de que el joven señor Malfoy estaba desplegando bastante la suya para que todos la vieran.

Harry sintió que su rostro ardía y Molly sonrió ante el profundo sonrojo del adolescente.

.- Ahora, imagínate si no tuvieramos una reunión. Sería un caos, los dominantes nunca dejarían de perseguirte y el reclamo tendría lugar… bueno, solo piensa qué pasaría si hubieras decidido entrar a la escuela por el vestíbulo principal.

Harry ahora estaba seguro que acababa de descubrir un nuevo tono de rojo, porque su sonrojo se volvió aún más brillante. Molly pretendió que no se daba cuenta y continuó su explicación. Cuanto antes entendiera Harry esto, mejor.

.- Una vez que estás reclamado y demandado por tradición _y_ naturaleza, sería considerado indecoroso que una joven dama… o caballero, fuera por ahí exponiéndose. Es por eso que esos productos están a tu disposición _después_ del reclamo.

.- Oh –fue todo lo que Harry pudo decir. No tenía sentido para él, en un minuto querían comportarse como animales, participar en esa persecución salvaje y luego anunciar a todo el mundo que se lo habían follado. Al siguiente minuto se suponía que tenía que probar que podía ser un caballero apropiado y actuar como si nada fuera de lo común hubiese pasado, sólo que ahora estaba comprometido con Malfoy y no podía pensar bien cuando el rubio estaba cerca.

.- Así que... –empezó vacilantemente-, de acuerdo a esta tradición, se supone que me comporte como una veela por un día con todo ese grupo de gente¿pero una vez que el día haya acabado se supone que sólo tengo que ser veela para Malfoy?

.- En términos muy simples, sí –respondió Molly. Podía ver que el adolescente estaba tratando de darle sentido a todo eso, pero no era simple¿cómo explicarle el conflicto entre el orgullo de ser un sangre pura y al mismo tiempo el orgullo de no ser totalmente humano?

Continuaron almorzando mientras Molly daba lo mejor de sí para responder los centenares de preguntas que Harry parecía tener sobre su recientemente descubierta herencia. La pregunta del millón de galeons, de todos modos, se mantuvo sin responder. Nadie sabía de dónde venía la susodicha herencia a pesar de que Albus Dumbledore y las docenas de representantes de veela que ahora investigaban en libros de genealogía tratando de encontrar una línea de sangre evasiva que había producido a Harry Potter.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Narcissa estaba al borde de perder el juicio. Había pasado el día hablando con tantos representantes de veela como había conocido. Fue tan lejos como para hablarle a los Altos Consejos en Inglaterra, Francia y Noruega. Aún así, nadie le había reportado ningún niño perdido ni ningún vínculo a los Potter, y eso presentaba un problema ya que el único miembro de la familia que quedaba era la madre sangre su… con padres muggles, y ningún descendiente de veela se había aparecido en una familia de muggles antes. Ni siquiera había squibs en la familia veela¡por favor! Bueno… había un rumor sobre cierto primo de Molly y Arthur Weasley, no podía recordar cuál de los dos, pero su sangre de veela ya casi se había ido.

Narcissa sacudió la cabeza, forzándose a concentrarse en lo que era importante; había que establecer una línea genealógica. Tenían que saber de qué clan venía el sumiso. Habían muchas implicaciones políticas como para que eso quedara sin saberse y ella odiaba las sorpresas.

No que fueran a reclamar al sumiso de regreso, el reclamo ya había sido propiamente realizado en él, pero aún así, era Harry Potter del que estaban hablando, y no sólo eso sino que un sumiso muy poderoso¡el más poderoso en años! Las posibles alianzas políticas que se derivaban eran suficientes para hacer que su cabeza girara.

Los Zabini ya hablaban de casar a uno de los futuros hijos de Draco con uno de sus futuros nietos y ellos sólo eran los primeros. Lucius ya había sido alcanzado por dos familias diferentes ofreciéndole unirse a su lado en la guerra, familias que habían permanecido neutrales en el conflicto. El representante del Alto Consejo británico había hecho comentarios discretos sobre dónde estaban en la guerra, dando indirectas de que los Veela estaban por unirse como un grupo…

Narcissa se sintió débil. Siempre había sabido que como que como Dama Malfoy era una mujer importante tanto en el mundo de los magos como en el de veelas, pero el respeto que había estado recibiendo toda la mañana… iba más allá de cualquier otra cosa que hubiera experimentado.

Abrió otro libro de genealogía, ya había pasado bastante la hora de saber todo lo que había que saber sobre cierta familia de sumisos.

Un golpe en la puerta la asustó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los oídos de Padfoot estaban zumbando, Remus todavía lo estaba sermoneando sobre los maleficios que le había tirado a Draco Malfoy, como si no se lo mereciera. El mismo Draco Malfoy que ahora seguía inconsciente mientras que lo levitaban por los pasillos de Hogwarts hacia las habitaciones que ocupaban los Malfoy.

Sirius regresó a su forma humana y Remus golpeó gentilmente a la puerta y esperaron hasta que Narcissa abriera. La mirada de hielo que les dirigió y el lento arqueo de una sola ceja fue suficiente para que Sirius reconsiderara cuánto necesitaba su hijo los maleficios que él le había lanzado. En un segundo la fría mirada se fue como si nunca hubiera existido y la real dama les sonrió a los dos hombres.

.- Señor Lupin, Sirius –saludó Narcissa en un tono suave y alegre mientras que daba un paso a un lado para que ellos entraran-. Por favor pasen, no sabía que se estuvieran quedando en Hogwarts.

.- Acabamos de llegar, querida –ofreció Sirius mientras bajaban a Draco a un sofá-. Nos figuramos que con todo este lío de veelas él podría necesitar algo de familia cerca.

.- ¿Y? –incitó Narcissa.

.- ¿Y qué, querida prima? –preguntó Sirius con su mejor aspecto de "Soy-completamente-inocente-en-esta". Remus se sintió como para pegarle en la cabeza.

.- ¡Sirius Orion Black! No me trates de "querida prima" –regañó Narcissa-¿y por qué está mi hijo inconsciente en ese sofá?

.- Oh, eso, usó La llamada con Harry –dijo Sirius como si estuviera declarando la cosa más común del mundo. Remus empezó a considerar la idea de usar un florero o estatua en vez de su mano para pegarle a Sirius en la cabeza.

.- Un extraño efecto posterior¿no lo crees? –preguntó Narcissa irónicamente.

.- Bueno... –empezó Sirius, pero Remus decidió que le gustaría vivir un poco más y todavía tener el uso de todas sus partes corporales.

.- Se las arregló para alejar a Harry de nosotros, Dumbledore y la chaperona de Harry antes de que notaramos lo que estaba pasando. En el momento que los encontramos estaban demasiado idos como para reconocer a ninguno de nosotros y se prepararon para atacar. Tuvimos que usar nuestras varitas para prevenir un ataque completo de ellos.

.- ¿De ambos? –Narcissa estaba sorprendida. Generalmente el sumiso dejaba que el dominante hiciera toda la lucha para la pareja. Otra vez, era Harry Potter del que estaban hablando.

.- Sí, ambos. Sus ojos estaban mutados, como sus garras y estaban gruñéndonos. No fue una situación confortable –dijo Remus.

.- No, no creo que lo fuera –concordó Narcissa queriendo olvidar el hecho de que le habían echado un maleficio a su hijo, si su memoria estaba bien, su propio padre le había hecho algo similar a Lucius una vez, no que fuera a ofrecer la información, pero le ayudaba a mantener la perspectiva-. Pero eso me recuerda algo, estoy intrigada sobre de dónde proviene la herencia de veela del Sr. Potter. No estaba enterada de ascendencia de veela en la línea Potter y no puedo encontrar ni una sola referencia a ella. ¿Qué pueden decirme de la familia de la madre, la Sra. Potter?

.- Ese es el gran misterio del año –suspiró Sirius-. Por lo que sabemos nunca ha habido un emparejamiento entre una veela y un muggle y Lily era una bruja común con padres muggle. Muy talentosa, sí, pero nada más allá de ser hija de muggles.

.- Si tú lo dices, querido –respondió Narcissa ausentemente.

.- Narcissa, es sobre la madre de tu futuro yerno de la que estamos hablando –regañó Sirius.

.- Oh, Sirius, por favor –se quejó Narcissa-. No quise faltarle el respeto, simplemente hice una observación de que quizá _tú_ no tengas toda la información sobre ese tema. Eso es todo. ¿Puede ser que Harry no era el niño de los Potter? No por nacimiento, quiero decir¿puede ser adoptado?

Sirius frunció el ceño considerando la pregunta, bajo cualquier otra circunstancia habría sido una pregunta ofensiva, pero Narcissa sí tenía un punto: la sangre de veela de Harry había venido de algún lado.

.- No, estábamos ahí la noche que Harry nació y definitivamente olía a hijo de James y Lily –respondió Remus antes que Sirius, notó todos los libros de genealogía encima de una mesa cercana y se acercó para darles un vistazo-. ¿Puedo?

.- Por supuesto –dijo Narcissa-. He estado estudiando esos libros por horas y no puedo encontrar un vínculo al Sr. Potter ni tampoco a algún niño perdido en ningún lugar en Gran Bretaña o el resto de Europa.

.- ¿Y qué hay de una niña un par de décadas atrás? –preguntó Remus pasando algunas páginas en uno de los libros.

.- Nosotros empezaremos a buscar en eso.

.- ¿Nosotros? –preguntó Sirius.

.- Sí, primo, nosotros. –Narcissa lo miró fijamente-. Los Consejos Veela son muy estrictos en mantener registros de cada niño nacido con sangre veela, hace tres días te habría dicho que nuestros registros no tienen defectos, ahora… solo digamos que se ha convertido en un asunto de orgullo de veela descubrir como un poderoso sumiso como el Sr. Potter simplemente se nos ha resbalado entre los dedos.

.- ¿Y qué posibilidades ha considerado el Consejo Veela para explicar la herencia de Harry? –preguntó Sirius, pero antes de que Narcissa pudiera responder sonó un suave campaneo anunciando que era hora de comer. Los tres estuvieron de acuerdo que sería mejor esperar hasta la noche antes de continuar con la discusión y se dividieron en el camino. Narcissa fue a encontrarse con Lucius en el comedor donde las familias veela comían y los dos merodeadores a las cocinas, donde la presencia de un hombre buscado como Sirius Black no provocaría un alboroto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luego de las tres de la tarde las puertas del colegio estaban abiertas. Reporteros de varios periódicos se apresuraron para asegurarse de tener un buen asiento en la conferencia de prensa que estaba por comenzar. Seguro escondido detrás de una de las ventanas de vidrio esmerilado, Harry trataba de ver si conocía a alguno de ellos.

.- Algunos se ven familiares, pero no reconozco a ninguno... Oh, y estoy seguro de que nunca antes vi esa –dijo apuntando a una bruja extremadamente bien vestida.

.- Esa es Sandra Williams, querido –dijo la Sra. Weasley sobre su hombro mientras se acomodaba la capa del chaperón y su pelo-, es una mariposa social, eso dicen, sólo escribe para las páginas de sociedad dándole a la gente importante información de quién sale con quién, quién se casa, quién dio una fiesta, quién fue a la fiesta y qué estaba usando. Ya sabes, información "esencial" –agregó con una mirada que decía exactamente cuán esencial consideraba ella todo el asunto.

Harry tuvo que reír ante su tono. Era obvio lo que ella pensaba de las páginas sociales y honestamente él no podía estar más de acuerdo. La Sr. Weasley se acercó y verificó su traje. Otra vez estaba usando una túnica de cuello abierto mostrando su marca de reclamo.

.- Vamos, querido –dijo abriendo la puerta y viendo si en el pasillo no había ninguna sorpresa desagradable-. Se nos espera Gran Comedor para la conferencia de prensa. Cuando estemos dentro, te pararás con los otros sumisos y esperarás a ser llamado. Yo estaré sentada cerca y caminaré contigo a la mesa alta, nuestro anuncio será el último ya que los reporteros probablemente no querrán escuchar nada más luego de oír tu nombre.

.- Hm... Oh, de acuerdo. –Harry trataba desesperadamente de darle sentido a lo que estaba escuchando pero sabía que estaba por empezar a gritar si alguien le decía que tenía que recordar cualquier otra cosa. Era demasiado, y encima de todo eso estaba acercándose a un montón de reporteros cuanto todos sus instintos le decían que corriera en dirección contraria. Silenciosamente, envió un rezo a quienquiera que estuviera escuchando por que esa cosa de la prensa fuera tan corta como fuera posible.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pansy recargó su peso de un pie al otro y miró discretamente alrededor para ver si alguien la estaba mirando y se alivió al notar que la atención de todos estaba centrada en el que hablaba. Harry Potter estaba solo a unos pasos frente a ella con su atención en la mesa alta al final de la habitación y ella era libre de hacer su movida.

Caminando lentamente y asegurándose de no llamar la atención no deseada, Pansy cuidadosamente se ubicó justo detrás de Harry y después de dos intentos frustrados se las arregló para deslizar una pequeña pulsera en su bolsillo. Sólo una pequeña y barata pulsera que su cómplice se había asegurado de encantar con un _confundus._

Cuando estuvo segura de que la pulsera estaba donde ella quería que estuviera murmuró suavemente las palabras para activar el hechizo antes de dar un paso hacia el lado de Harry y asegurarse de llamar su atención.

.- Supongo que tus felicitaciones están en orden –ofreció dulcemente.

.- Hm... gracias –respondió Harry cortésmente dándole una mirada de soslayo.

.- Es muy lindo que te las arreglaras para estar aquí, reclamado y todo –continuó Pansy como si estuviera hablando para sí misma-, y pensar que todo esto surgió de una detención donde se suponía que recolectabas algunos _muy importantes ingredientes de pociones_ para el profesor Snape. ¿Alguna vez te agradeció por esos _muy importantes ingredientes de pociones_? Recuerdo que los _necesitaba desesperadamente_. –Pansy se aseguró de enfatizar las palabras clave que quería que Harry escuchara.

.- Oh, no. –Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon cuando recordó que había abandonado la canasta en el bosque-. ¡Olvidé traer las hierbas!

.- ¡Harry, eso es terrible! –dijo Pansy luciendo impactada-. Sabes cómo se pone el profesor Snape cuando fallamos en seguir sus instrucciones. Tienes que hacer algo.

.- ¿Qué puedo hacer? –Harry se estaba desesperando.

.- Si te escabulles de aquí nadie notará que te vas un rato y serás capaz de traer los ingredientes y entregarlos antes de meterte en más problemas.

.- No...

.- Harry, ve –urgió Pansy-. Yo te cubriré.

Harry se detuvo por medio segundo, sonaba como un buen plan y _tenía_ que conseguir esos ingredientes, Snape les arrancaría la piel a todos los Gryffindor si no completaba la tarea que tenía por detención. _Tenía que ir, era la cosa más importante en el momento y por supuesto que volvería a tiempo._

.- Oh, gracias, Pansy –susurró Harry ya dejando el Gran Comedor. Una vez que estuvo afuera se puso a correr derecho al Bosque Prohibido. No vio a otra persona dejar el Gran Comedor luego de él y seguirlo hacia el bosque.

En el Gran Comedor, Pansy sonrió para sí misma-. Fue mi placer, Harry querido, completamente mío –murmuró mientras hacía su camino al final de la sala y se paraba al lado de la mesa alta.

En la mesa, el discurso de apertura de la conferencia de prensa había terminado y la única boda de la temporada fue anunciada a la prensa, los compromisos seguirían ahora. Pansy pudo ver a los reporteros mirando alrededor, ellos sabían que los primeros anuncios serían los menos importantes y ya se habían fijado en Draco Malfoy con sus vestiduras de dominante, así que se esperaba un anuncio de los Malfoy. Su momento de gloria se acercaba rápidamente.

Y finalmente...

Lucius Malfoy se levantó y caminó al lado de la mesa donde se hacían los anuncios mientras Narcissa y Draco se paraban detrás de él luciendo orgullosos.

.- Yo, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, estoy orgulloso de anunciar que una pareja se ha realizado este año para la familia Malfoy, estoy aquí para…

.- Pansy Parkinson, y ya estoy embarazada del hijo de Draco. –Pansy saltó al frente de la mesa haciendo su gran anuncio. Su gran sonrisa no vaciló por un segundo mientras posaba para los miles de fotos que tomaban de ella en medio de un caos inmediato que se propagaba por el salón.

Mientras tanto, Molly Weasley miraba alrededor desesperadamente tratando de encontrar a su carga, Harry Potter, que no estaba en ningún lugar a la vista.

**¡Whoooo! **Ya ven, las cosas se van poniendo moviditas xD!! Espero tener la continuación pronta para mañana, pero sino se aguantan a saber qué pasará, chan chan chaaannn.

¡Reviews, reviews, reviews! Y muchas gracias a los que lo han dejado en el capítulo anterior :D Si dejan reviews firmados se los responderé xD!

¡Hasta pronto!


	12. Chapter 12

**Título original: **Veela Inheritance Problems. (Problemas de herencia de una Veela)

**Autora: **Sakya.

**Summary: **Las viejas familias de sangre pura del mundo de los magos mantienen muchas tradiciones y una de ellas es la "temporada de comprometerse", cuando las familias con ascendencia de veela pueden juntar a su joven. Nada de lo que Harry se deba preocupar, ¿verdad? Incorrecto.

**Pareja: **Harry/Draco.

**Personajes:** Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Lucius y Narcisa, Ron, Hermione, Blaise Zabini y una tonelada más…

**Capítulo 12**

Mikael Ivanoff maldijo entre dientes mientras el sumiso de ojos verdes entraba al bosque. Ahora tendría que perseguirlo y eso no era parte del plan. Y si Ivanoff amaba algo, eso era un plan bien pensado.

Estaba muy orgulloso del plan en realidad, un movimiento de un genio si él podía decirlo, y al mismo tiempo era muy simple como lo son generalmente los mejores planes. La indigna sumisa Parkinson había ido a buscarlo unos días atrás, pidiéndole ayuda para obtener "lo que por derecho era suyo", según ella. ¿Y quién era él para rechazar a una dama? La había ayudado como mejor había podido y todo lo que ella tenía que hacer era deslizar la pulsera que él había encantado en el bolsillo del sumiso que había elegido y enviarlo disimuladamente hacia el bosque, Ivanoff estaría ahí para encontrarlo afuera del colegio y ofrecerse a sí mismo para escoltarlo en el peligroso bosque y una vez que hubieran entrado podría reclamar al sumiso, volver al colegio, tomar sus cosas y se habrían ido del terreno del colegio antes de que nadie más notara que faltaban. Un plan perfecto… ¿pero tenía el sumiso que haber corrido al bosque?

Eso llamaba a un cambio de táctica, en vez de escoltar al sumiso, correría al lugar donde la pequeña belleza había sido rodeada por los otros dominantes. Una vez allí tomaría por sorpresa al sumiso y lo reclamaría. Era incluso mejor que el plan original, de este modo nadie sería capaz de decir que había habido un juego asqueroso y todavía tendría al sumiso.

Todo estaba funcionando perfectamente; Ivanoff llegó al lugar correcto en tiempo récord y se sentó en el tronco de árbol caído a esperar, apenas conteniendo una sonrisa de satisfacción. Después de cinco minutos empezó a sentirse agitado, el sumiso ya tendría que haber llegado pero todavía no había señal de la encantadora criatura. Ivanoff miró alrededor temiendo que de algún modo el sumiso hubiera estado ahí antes que él y hubiera conseguido lo que estaba buscando, pero no vio señales de que alguien hubiera estado ahí en los últimos tres días, incluso la desechada ropa del sumiso seguía ahí.

Ivanoff las miró de nuevo, ¡la ropa! Las recogió rápidamente y las acercó a su nariz. Todavía podía oler el aroma del sumiso, todavía era muy fuerte en la ropa pero ni un soplo de él se podía encontrar en el aire… un escalofrío corrió por Ivanoff, el sumiso estaba usando los productos humectantes; ¡no estaba dejando rastro de su aroma! Y también estaba usando una pulsera con un encantamiento _confundus_, un encantamiento con _su_ firma mágica.

El mago más viejo empezó a entrar en pánico; el chico tendría que estar en el claro ahora. Si no se había aparecido hasta ahora seguramente no fuera a hacerlo, podía estar perdido en el bosque gracias a su encantamiento, ¡y no había modo de rastrearlo por el aroma! ¿Pero por qué estaba perdido? Él sabía el camino al claro, Ivanoff se había asegurado de eso, era un lugar común para recolectar ingredientes de pociones, lo bastante común como para ser alcanzado incluso bajo un _confundus_, y todo lo que el sumiso tenía que hacer era aparecer y recoger la canasta con los ingredientes que ya había recolectado… ¡la canasta!

Ivanoff miró alrededor frenéticamente, no había canasta en ningún lado. Trató de concentrarse en el recuerdo de la primera vez que había puesto los ojos en el sumiso. ¿Tenía la canasta con él cuando se había ido en la escoba? Maldición, la tenía. Lo que significaba que había soltado la canasta en algún momento del vuelo y la maldita cosa podría estar en cualquier lugar del bosque… y dondequiera que estuviera, ahí era donde el sumiso estaba tratando de ir, bajo un hechizo que aseguraba que se perdería, ¡un hechizo con su firma! De repente el plan no pareció tan bueno después de todo.

Tenía que traer al chico de regreso. Era su única oportunidad. Ivanoff no era tonto, sabía que tomar al chico para él haría a los Malfoy sus enemigos de por vida, su única oportunidad era mantener al chico a su lado y usarlo para asegurarse de obtener la protección de los Consejos Veela, que harían cualquier cosa por proteger a la familia de un miembro tan poderoso de su sociedad. Con el chico perdido no sólo tendría a los Malfoy como enemigos jurados sino también cada miembro de cada familia veela en el mundo. La única manera posible de obtener perdón por romper un reclamo era establecer un reclamo propio con una de las fiestas involucradas y producir descendencia.

En vez de hacer eso se acababa de convertir en aquel que había conspirado para tomar a un sumiso reclamado y aquel que había causado que el susodicho sumiso se perdiera. Ivanoff sabía que tenía que encontrar a la belleza pelinegra o estaba bien muerto.

Usando sus habilidades de caza, Ivaniff empezó a buscar en el punto que había visto al sumiso entrar al bosque pero mientras el sol empezaba a descender y la luz del día se debilitaba, Ivanoff tuvo que admitir que había perdido y ya había tomado un par de vueltas equivocadas, casi perdiéndose él mismo. Empezó a percatarse de que no iba a salir de esta tan fácilmente como lo había planeado.

La situación demandaba un cambio de planes. Para ahora la chica Parkinson estaba siendo mantenida por el representante del Consejo para examinar, pero sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que descubrieran que su niño no era un Malfoy. Una vez que lo hicieran, enloquecería y les diría todo lo que haría que ellos fueran hacia él.

Ivanoff se forzó a si mismo a pensar más allá de sus primeros instintos. Esos eran los que le decían que corriera y se escondiera. Respirando profundamente, Ivanoff se forzó a pensar.

Si nadie sabía que estaba involucrado aún, tal vez podría hacer una movida. Desaparecer antes de que fueran a buscarlo, pero eso comprometería la situación de su hijo. Si los Ivanoffs de repente se convertían en personas no gratas en las reuniones, Sergey y Leon nunca encontrarían buenas parejas y el futuro de su familia estaría comprometido. Así que escapar no sería una opción a menos que tuviera a su pareja elegida con él para reabrir las puertas de la comunidad veela para su familia después.

Las chances de que eso sucediera se veían más pequeñas a cada segundo.

Su única otra opción era quedarse... no era una opción atractiva, pero era una que podía en realidad funcionar con un mínimo de dolor y humillación, si esos no podían evitarse. Si no encontraba al sumiso antes que nadie más tendría que hacerse el inocente y pretender que no tenía nada que ver con la situación. El único punto débil en ese escenario era la sumisa Parkinson… a menos que encontrara el modo de desprenderse de esa criatura estúpida.

Un aullido distante le hizo temblar y recordar todas las advertencias que había recibido de Albus Dumbledore sobre la cantidad de peligros que acechaban en el bosque y eso hizo que se decidiera, no había punto en arriesgarse a perder su vida en una búsqueda sin fruto en la oscuridad, tenía que regresar y minimizar el daño que Parkinson estaría haciendo. Después de eso sólo haría lo mejor que pudiera con cualquier destino que se la arrojara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pansy Parkinson miró preocupada hacia la puerta trancada de su habitación. Había sido prácticamente arrojada allí después de la conferencia de prensa sin que nadie le dijera más que dos palabras. Ese no era el trato que esperaba como la futura Dama Malfoy.

Seguro, Draco había pateado y gritado, pero eso sí lo esperaba. Era la bomba que le había tirado en el regazo. Pronto se tranquilizaría y escucharía a la razón, ella era una sumisa embarazada y lo había nombrado a él padre de su hijo, eso significaba que tendrían que casarse antes de que terminara el día.

Oh, estaría enojado con ella por algunos meses, seguro, especialmente porque no era su hijo, pero entonces recordaría que estaban hechos para estar juntos y la perdonaría por hacer algo tan dramático para evitar que se casara con la persona equivocada. Con el tiempo incluso podía aprender a amar a su primer hijo y todo sería perfecto, como se suponía que tenía que serlo.

Todavía podía escuchar las enojadas voces del exterior pero se obligó a mantenerse en calma. Eventualmente ellos se calmarían y todo el asunto acabaría.

La puerta de repente se abrió y Sage Parkinson entró antes de cerrar la puerta de golpe de nuevo. Las dos mujeres Parkinson se enfrentaron. Pansy no pudo detener una pequeña sonrisa que se mostró en su rostro, ella conocía la mirada en el rostro de su madre, estaba enojada, y con una buena razón, Pansy había tenido éxito donde su madre había fallado. Pansy ascendería casándose, ascendería bien alto.

Se mantuvieron en silencio por casi un minuto mirándose. Entonces, sin una palabra, su madre se acercó a ella y la abofeteó en la cara. ¡Fuerte!

.- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

.- ¿De veras eres tan estúpida? –soltó su madre.

.- Cuidado con lo que dices, madre, o no te dejaré entrar a la mansión después de que esté casada –amenazó Pansy.

.- Merlín –dijo Sage Parkinson arrogantemente-, ERES tan estúpida. Debes haberlo heredado de tu padre, mi lado de la familia es conocido por tener más cerebro que eso.

.- ¿Cómo te atreves? –Pansy estaba viendo en rojo, nadie le estaba dando el respeto que merecía. Su madre la miró e intentó un acercamiento diferente.

.- Pansy, escúchame, jovencita –dijo en un tono de voz más calmado.

.- No, madre, _tú_ escúchame –desafió Pansy-. Soy la futura Dama Malfoy. ¡Seré la mujer más importante en la sociedad mágica y tú _no_ te interpondrás en mi camino!

.- ¿Y qué hay de Potter?

.- Pronto estará casado con... alguien más y con suerte lejos de aquí.

.- Entonces por tu bien espero que tu bebé sea todo lo que dices que es, porque si no es así, ningún poder de la tierra te salvará de la ira de Malfoy.

.- No seas tonta, madre, cuando nazca el bebé Draco estará tan contento con su heredero que…

.- Ese es todo el punto, ¿no es así? Que el bebé sea el heredero de Draco. –Sage tomó a Pansy por el hombro y la obligó a mirarla a la cara-. Todo lo que estoy diciendo es que será mejor que este niño sea su heredero o te encontrarás en la calle sin nombre propio, un bastardo en tus brazos y, si conozco a los Malfoy, un precio etiquetado a tu cabeza.

.- Ellos nunca provocarían un escándalo.

.- ¿De veras? ¿Ese es tu cobertor de seguridad? ¿Draco encariñándose con algún niño que tirarás a su regazo? –Sage no pudo evitarlo, rió-. ¿De veras piensas que los Malfoy perdonarán con ese crimen?

.- ¿Crimen? Estás yendo demasiado lejos, ma...

.- ¡PANSY! ¡No me digas que ni siquiera leíste los libros!

.- ... ¿Qué libros?

.- Los libros que te envié en el correr de todo el año, imbécil. Los de leyes de veela y magos.

.- Oh, esos libros. Madre, sabes que no tengo interés de convertirme en abogada.

Golpe.

.- ¡Deja de hacer eso!

.- Dime que has leído alguno de esos libros, dime que sabes que interferir con un reclamo establecido es un crimen castigado con prisión en el mundo mágico y con muerte en la sociedad veela. Dime que sabes que una vez que estás casada con otra familia perteneces a ellos y se olvida tu apellido original.

.- ¿Qué?

.- Lo único que queda, Pansy querida, es una alianza entre las familias. ¿De qué lado crees que estará tu padre si se prueba que interferiste con un reclamo y trataste de pasar a sabiendas al hijo de un dominante como hijo de otro? ¿Tú… o la familia Malfoy?

.- Mientes –gritó Pansy desesperadamente-, todos los días uno de los otros dominantes quiso desafiar el reclamo de Draco sobre el vagabundo y llevárselo.

.- Sí, desafiar el reclamo, quieren probar que merecen más la atención del sumiso que aquel que lo reclamó. No rompe nuestras leyes y deslustra la temporada de compromiso.

.- Draco me amará cuando estemos casados.

.- Te matará con sus manos desnudas una vez que se haya probado que el niño no es suyo y que le has costado su pareja elegida.

.- ... –Pansy sólo pudo mirar a su madre extremadamente sorprendida.

.- Tu única opción, y confía en mí esta vez, ¡_es_ tu única opción! Es ir con el padre real de tu hijo, espero que sepas quién es, y hacer que se case contigo.

Pansy empezó a decir algo pero su madre la silenció.

.- Si te casas con Draco, te _hará_ sufrir hasta que pueda probar que no es su hijo. Luego te llevará al Consejo y demandará que se arregle la situación. ¿El mejor escenario? Tu casamiento se acabará y estarás sola para encontrar un modo de criar a tu hijo. ¿Lo que yo creo? Los Malfoy no perdonan y estarás muerta o en la corrida. Piensa en ello –ofreció Sage antes de golpear a la puerta para que la dejaran salir-, y piensa en quién estaría de tu lado contra los Malfoy si ese momento llega.

Pansy trató de no darle importancia a las palabras de su madre pero un profundo sentimiento en su estómago hizo que corriera a pescar los libros que su madre le había mandado. Registró por horas los libros tanto del mundo mágico como el veela y encontró que su madre tenía razón –si un sumiso hacía lo que ella estaba haciendo las consecuencias eran anulación de la boda, deshonra y, si el grupo ofendido lo demandaba, castigo físico e incluso la muerte podrían ser aplicados. Si un dominante era el que cometía el crimen, el sumiso podría elegir si anular la boda o no, y la familia original del sumiso lo tomaría de regreso junto a una compensación monetaria. No había deshonra ya que era un indefenso sumiso siendo presa de un dominante. Había incluso leyes contra la violencia doméstica donde el dominante podía perder a su sumiso… Pansy leyó hasta que su cabeza se sintió como si estuviera por explotar. Las leyes estaban claras, el sumiso estaba protegido contra violencia indebida, además, el reclamo, unión y líneas familiares eran sagrados y el castigo era brutal.

La peor parte era darse cuenta de que si la descubrían… no, no había forma de evitar eso, _cuando_ la descubrieran tendría toda la culpa y sufriría las consecuencias y el dominante involucrado no pasaría por nada. Él no había cometido ningún crimen, todo caería en su cabeza.

Pansy supo entonces que estaba en una enorme cantidad de problemas y, peor aún, que había sido engañada. Tendría que trabajar realmente rápido si quería encontrar una salida de esta situación. Respirando profundamente golpeó a la puerta y preguntó por la única persona en la que pudo pensar que ayudaría en un momento así. Llamó a Albus Dumbledore.

**¡Whoa! **He extrañado a Harry y Draco en este capítulo, pero no puedo evitar disfrutar con que Pansy esté en tantos problemas.

Oh, y respondo a la pregunta general que me hace la gente: este fic **NO** está terminado y consta por el momento de 16 capítulos, así que espero que la autora lo siga pronto porque se me acaban . .

¡Reviews, reviews, reviews! Oh, y cuando dije review firmado, aclaro porque me lo han preguntado, me refería a aquellos que lo manden logueados a su cuenta de ya que de ese modo aparece la opción "reply", y va contra sus estúpidas normas contestar reviews en el capítulo. Joder, allá en los tiempos que empecé en el sitio esa opción no existía y no había nada de malo con responder los reviews en la historia -.-.

Ah, y este capítulo va dedicado a **marat** por el review número 200 de la historia :3 Wiii, 200 reviews!

Creo que el capítulo que viene es sensiblemente más largo de lo común (este en Word tiene 5 páginas con todo y comentarios y la parte de arriba, y el capítulo 13 tiene como 9 páginas sin nada de eso o algo así), así que tal vez no pueda subirlo mañana si no me da el cuero para terminarlo. Aun así, saben que no me tardaré mucho xD.

**¿Clic al botoncito?. :3**


	13. Chapter 13

**Título original: **Veela Inheritance Problems. (Problemas de herencia de una Veela)

**Autora: **Sakya.

**Summary: **Las viejas familias de sangre pura del mundo de los magos mantienen muchas tradiciones y una de ellas es la "temporada de comprometerse", cuando las familias con ascendencia de veela pueden juntar a su joven. Nada de lo que Harry se deba preocupar¿verdad? Incorrecto.

**Pareja: **Harry/Draco.

**Personajes:** Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Lucius y Narcisa, Ron, Hermione, Blaise Zabini y una tonelada más…

**Capítulo 13**

Molly Weasley había experimentado pocos sustos en su vida. Ser madre de seis varones, dos de ellos Fred y George, ciertamente le había dado más que algunas canas. Y además de todos los problemas regulares en los que se metía un adolescente común estaban el acto de desaparición de Ginny en su primer año que la mantuvo despierta por las noches, Arthur que había sido mordido por la serpiente del Señor Oscuro, algo que nunca olvidaría y todavía traía lágrimas a sus ojos, y ese maldito boggart en Grimmauld Place que realmente había hecho un numerito para ella, pero a pesar de todo eso se las había arreglado para continuar, pero ahora Harry estaba perdido.

Merlín, estaba perdido.

Había desaparecido del terreno del colegio y ni siquiera Ron o Hermione podían encontrarlo, y ellos siempre podían encontrarse en cuestión de minutos dentro de Hogwarts. Era como si tuvieran hechizos localizadores en ellos o mapas diciéndoles donde estaba el otro todo el tiempo. Y ahora estaba perdido.

Un segundo, le había quitado los ojos de encima por sólo un segundo para hablarle a ese buen ruso, Ivanoff, y lo próximo que supo era que Pansy estaba en el escenario declarando que esperaba un hijo de Draco Malfoy, todos se levantaron y Harry no estaba en ningún lugar a la vista.

En la conmoción que tomó lugar después había gente corriendo hacia dentro y hacia fuera de la habitación, moviéndose de un pequeño grupo a otro y ella simplemente le perdió el rastro.

Molly no perdió el tiempo y corrió al director diciéndole discretamente lo que había pasado. Los dos junto a Sirius, Remus, Minerva, Pomona y Sinistra habían empezado inmediatamente a buscar al chico pero para entonces no estaba en ningún lugar. Buscaron hasta que le dijeron a Dumbledore que alguien solicitaba su presencia en su oficina.

Era la chica Parkinson y su madre. ¿Qué querrían ahora? Y ya se estaba poniendo oscuro. ¿Dónde estaría Harry?

Mientras el director acudía a la reunión en su despacho, Molly, Sirius, Remus y el resto del grupo y algunos Gryffindor de clases superiores se reunieron para organizar grupos de búsqueda. Tenían que encontrar a Harry.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pierre Raulli estaba aterrorizado. Él era un hombre educado y bastante despreocupado de una vieja y respetada familia veela y había trabajado realmente duro toda su vida para convertirse en representante del Alto Consejo de Veela. Una posición de la que estaba particularmente orgulloso de haber obtenido y muerto por mejorar. Las reuniones que él y su equipo planeaban ganaban lentamente prestigio y eran conocidas por su buen gusto y su falta de defectos. Pronto sería LA cabeza representativa del Consejo, responsable de todas las reuniones y el que controlara más de 35 equipos como ese que había por toda Europa. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo… si él podía controlar esa nueva situación, claro.

Siempre estaba en sus manos el disolver cualquier disputa que pudiera presentarse en la reunión y en cinco años de servicio su récord era intachable. No que hubieran sido cinco años exentos de acontecimientos, por el contrario, tenía un dominante que insistía en desafiar el reclamo de otro dominante incluso después de que un hijo fuera concebido por el sumiso casado en cuestión, uno o dos sumisos habían cambiado de parecer al día siguiente –eso generalmente involucraba una tercera fiesta en la que se involucraba el susodicho sumiso de antemano, o incluso una familia cuya sangre de veela ya no era reconocida aparecía en la reunión sin ser invitada e insistía en participar, eso había sido una pesadilla, pero ahora… ahora todos sus problemas anteriores parecían como caminar por el parque un día soleado.

Primero un sumiso había aparecido de la nada y había sido arrastrado a la reunión, o mejor dicho había arrastrado a toda la reunión al bosque. Simplemente no tenían registro de ese sumiso o su familia, aparentemente su madre era hija de muggles y su padre de sangre pura no tenía sangre de veela. ¡Un misterio! Y Pierre Raulli odiaba los misterios cuando se refería a sus reuniones y mantener el récord, pero ellos podían sobrevivir a eso. Un defecto, sí, pero nada que fragmentara la vida.

Entonces, ese sumiso misterioso resultó no sólo ser perfectamente puro y muy poderoso, sino también El-Niño-que-Vivió, eso ciertamente haría que ellos no pudieran mantener el asunto entre ellos como preferirían en caso de que hubieran malos expedientes y también haría que estuviera en la portada de cada publicación de magos o veelas sin importar lo que hicieran… y no sólo eso¡sino que el sumiso en cuestión había sido reclamado por el mismísimo Draco Malfoy! El reclamo de la década había sucedido en una de _sus_ reuniones.

La noche pasada había pasado horas en una conferencia con el Alto Consejo y habían decidido la única cosa medianamente aceptable. Ya que no podían taparlo, harían una gran producción de ello, jugando con la idea romántica que tenían los magos de las veelas. Presentarían orgullosamente al niño perdido regresando a su lugar legítimo, encontrando el amor y toda la cosa de alterar su vida que las brujas amabas tanto… todo el cuento de hadas.

Todo parecía estar funcionando bien también. Estaban usando un poco de su encanto veela para mantener la atención pública enfocada en la mesa para propósitos dramáticos. Haría que el anuncio de "Harry Potter" incluso más memorable porque nadie sabría que estaba ahí y vendría como una total sorpresa… sin quitar la atención de la prensa de los otros anuncios que había que hacer. Era perfecto.

Y luego esa... esa... glamorizada cotorra había saltado frente a todos y había hecho una escena diciendo que estaba cargando el próximo bebé Malfoy. Bebé de Malfoy sus… bueno, no era adecuado decirlo¿no es así? El punto era, podía estar incluso embarazada, pero Pierre no vio marcas de reclamo en su cuello y él sabía que los Malfoy no hacían las cosas por la mitad. Si Draco había realmente hecho ese bebé, su marca estaría clara en su cuello para que todo el mundo la viera. Los Malfoy no compartían.

Bueno, no importaba ahora, el daño estaba hecho. Una vez que sus alegaciones se volvieran públicas él no tendría más opción que jugar bajo sus reglas. Toda una investigación tendría que hacerse y tendría que probarse la existencia y paternidad del bebé sin duda antes de que terminara la semana. Todo un comité estaba en camino a Hogwarts en ese preciso momento para ver eso. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo ahora.

Si el bebé realmente era Malfoy, tenían una boda que organizar. Si no lo era, tenían una prueba y Merlín sabía qué más que organizar también. La reputación Veela tendría un golpe serio con eso y el hecho de que El-Niño-que-Vivió era uno de ellos podía ir desde la revelación social del año hasta el escándalo social del año en un parpadeo. Si esa… chica se las había arreglado para frustrar el primer emparejamiento de Potter todo el mundo mágico estaría gritando violación a todo pulmón sin importar lo que hicieran luego.

Pierre Raulli arregló su túnica y su pelo, posicionándose frente a la chimenea en una cámara al lado del Gran Comedor que había sido conectada a la red flu especialmente para ese propósito y espero a los miembros del comité que empezaban a llegar.

Una hora después, Raulli estaba listo para desmayarse. En lugar de los cinco miembros normales, no menos de 25 veela habían salido del fuego. Los miembros del Consejo sólo fueron los primeros en llegar, pronto después de ellos, familiares de los representantes y dominantes libres de todas las familias más importantes salieron de la chimenea.

Raulli estaba esforzándose para no saltar de un lado al otro como un plebeyo. Cada familia importante de Europa estaba representada en la habitación. Los tambores reales debieron haber golpeado como locos diciéndoles a todos que el sumiso más poderoso del siglo (si no era más, en su humilde opinión) estaría libre para reclamar.

Si ese era el caso, el Consejo demandaría que el sumiso fuera llevado a un laberinto una vez más y empezarían el proceso de nuevo. Raulli verificó rápidamente quién estaba en la habitación y revaloró la situación, juzgando a la gente de la habitación, la decisión ya estaba tomada, si pudieran encontrar una sola razón para ello sin importar cuán pequeña fuera, demandarían una nueva oportunidad para reclamar al sumiso.

Sería la reunión del milenio y él la estaba organizando. Era una oportunidad en la vida. Las carreras se fortalecían o eran destruidas en semejantes ocasiones.

Justo cuando cerraron la conexión flu un golpe a la puerta llamó su atención. Era un elfo doméstico con una nota del director. Se había reportado que el sumiso Potter estaba perdido y se estaban organizando grupos de búsqueda para él. Pierre Raulli sintió como si toda su sangre hubiese sido drenada de su cuerpo. Había perdido al sumiso del siglo. No había forma de que su carrera sobreviviera a eso.

.- Caballeros –habló Chevalier Lannes, jefe actual del Alto Consejo-. Tenemos que encontrar a este chico, es inaceptable perderlo de nuevo tan pronto luego de que fuera encontrado. Ningún dominante actualmente involucrado en la reunión de la temporada tomará parte en la búsqueda porque no sería adecuado, todavía no sabemos si su reclamo anterior todavía es válido. Todos los demás repórtense en la entrada donde se están organizando los grupos. Monsieur Raulli, por favor vea que todos los dominantes sean escoltados a sus habitaciones y luego encuéntrese conmigo para trabajar los detalles para mañana, quiero ver qué tiene preparado para esta reunión.

.- Por supuesto, Chevalier Lannes –dijo Raulli a su superior tan rápido como pudo e hizo un gesto a los dominantes para que lo siguieran, llevó a los jóvenes a las habitaciones de los dominantes, contento con que el director les hubiera dado más habitaciones de las que realmente necesitaban. Fue capaz de cumplir su tarea en tiempo récord y encontrarse con el jefe antes de que el hombre lo esperara, eso dejaría una buena impresión seguro.

Sólo había una nube oscura en su horizonte. ¿Dónde habría ido Potter?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Draco Malfoy estaba listo para asesinar a alguien, casi se las había arreglado para caerle a esa estúpida Parkinson en un suspiro pero su padre lo mantuvo a raya. No importaba, pronto ella estaría al alcance de la mano y nadie se pondría entre él y su venganza.

Después del absurdo anuncio que Parkinson les había dado, él había sido llevado fuera de la habitación hacia una cámara más pequeña para "calmarse". Maldición, ni siquiera le había sido permitido hablar con Harry y decirle que todo era mentira. ¿Qué pasaba si Harry creía las mentiras de Parkinson? No, no lo haría. Sus padres no dejarían que Harry creyera eso, hablarían con Harry y se asegurarían de que supiera que no eran más que un manojo de mentiras. Todo estaría bien.

Lo mantuvieron ahí por casi una hora. Estaba listo para aventar la puerta hacia el olvido cuando finalmente se abrió, dejando entrar a un Lucius Malfoy de ceño fruncido y una angustiada Narcissa.

.- Padre, te doy mi palabra de que nunca toqué a Pansy –se apresuró Draco a informarle a su padre.

.- Te creo, hijo –dijo Lucius tan pronto como la puerta se cerró detrás de él-. Ese no es el problema. El problema es que al menos que desmintamos esas ridículas declaraciones tan rápido como podamos, los otros dominantes creerán que Potter está libre para ser tomado y ESO será un problema.

.- ¡No tomarán a mi pareja! –gritó Draco mientras trataba de alcanzar la puerta. Lucius lo estaba sujetando antes de que pudiera dar más que algunos pasos.

.- Nadie tomará a tu pareja –tranquilizó al adolescente que forcejeaba-. No lo permitiremos, pero tienes que calmarte. Ningún Malfoy hará un espectáculo de sí mismo.

Lucius sujetó a Draco firmemente por algunos minutos hasta que sintió que el adolescente empezaba a relajarse en sus brazos y supo que su hijo estaba logrando mantener su temperamento bajo control.

.- ¿Qué planean hacer ellos? -preguntó un Draco mucho más controlado.

.- No harán nada a menos que este asunto con Parkinson sea explicado. Si ella se las arregla para probar que el bebé es tuyo ellos demandarán que te cases con ella y Potter será declarado libre para que lo reclamen. Exigirán que lo lleven de regreso al laberinto y todos los dominantes tratarán de establecer un reclamo propio.

.- ¡Nunca pondrán sus manos en Harry y no es mi bebé!

.- Bien, entonces es una cosa menos por la cual preocuparnos. Creo que tendremos la primera audiencia mañana por la mañana y los obligaremos a hacer un hechizo de paternidad de inmediato, con algo de suerte este problema estará solucionado antes del almuerzo de mañana.

.- ¿Puedo ver a Harry? –preguntó Draco a sus padres. Quería explicarle las cosas él mismo a su sumiso antes de que los chismosos lo hicieran.

.- No, me temo que el Consejo mantendrá a Harry lejos de los otros dominantes, tú incluido, hasta que sepan qué hacer con este lío que Parkinson creó –reflexionó Lucius.

.- Yo hablaré con él –dijo Narcissa-. No le prohibirán recibir a todos los visitantes y yo soy una sumisa. Debería estar bien. Me aseguraré de que sepa cómo te sientes con todo esto, Draco.

.- Gracias, madre. –Draco le sonrió a Narcissa-. Significa muchísimo para mí.

La respuesta de Narcissa fue cortada por el ruido de un elfo doméstico apareciendo en la habitación y dándole una nota a Lucius.

.- ¿Qué es, padre?

.- Nada –mintió Lucius escondiendo la nota en su bolsillo e intercambiando una mirada aguda con Narcissa-. Narcissa¿por qué tú y Draco no se retiran por esta noche? Nada más se logrará esta noche y necesitaremos ingenio mañana cuando enfrentemos al Consejo.

.- Por supuesto, querido –concordó Narcissa, ella había estado casada a Lucius por bastante tiempo como para conocer esa mirada-. Ven, Draco. Acompáñame a nuestra habitación. Tengo ganas de recostarme.

Draco, demasiado distraído como para notar nada inoportuno, obedeció a la orden como si fuera un asunto del señor oscuro y se paró para escoltar a su madre. Fueron a su habitación y Lucius se apresuró a la entrada del vestíbulo para averiguar más de lo que estaba pasando con su futuro yerno y porqué estaban formando grupos de búsqueda.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dumbledore miró a través de la mesa a la rubia niña que sollozaba en la butaca frente a su escritorio mientras su madre andaba detrás de ella. En realidad se lamentaba por la pobre chica, había sido conducida a pensar que una vez que anunciara su embarazo todo lo demás caería en su lugar y ella estaría casada con Draco Malfoy, que luego la amaría de regreso y su vida sería perfecta. Se había derrumbado luego de haber aprendido las verdaderas consecuencias de sus actos y había estado llorando desde entonces.

¿Cómo había podido Malfoy hacer semejante cosa? Parecía tener toda la intención de tener a Harry como su esposo. No, había algo más en eso, Draco quería a Harry para sí mismo, Albus sabía eso, y había algo… un pensamiento nadando justo en superficie de la mente de la chica que no paraba de llamarle la atención. Era sólo una ojeada que le había llegado antes de que pudiera erguir sus propias barreras.

Ese era el problema con la Legeremancia, reflexionó Dumbledore, una vez que la dominabas tenías que mantener control constante sobre ti mismo o estar en la superficie de los pensamientos de todos lo que estuvieran cerca para poder entrar a su mente. Era como tratar de controlar una inundación después de que la represa estuviera rota. Le había llevado años construir barreras con Oclumancia para poder controlar su propia habilidad y no invadir la privacidad de todos, pero justo ahora Dumbledore sintió que esa podría ser la llave de toda la situación así que dejó que su control se resbalara un poco y abrió su mente a cualquier pensamiento que pudiera estar sembrando la joven bruja delante de él en su angustia.

.- Señorita Parkinson –dijo en un tono amistoso tratando de calmar a la bruja y que hiciera contacto visual con él-. Estoy seguro que podemos solucionar esta situación. Draco Malfoy no le dará la espalda a su propio hijo. La familia siempre va primero para él, tú lo sabes.

.- Oh, señor –sollozó Pansy levantando la cabeza-, no es tan simple.

.- Nunca lo es, niña, pero nunca es tan complicado como lo hacen lucir nuestros miedos tampoco. ¿Por qué no lo hablamos y vemos que podemos hacer?

.- De acuerdo –sollozó-, empezó el primer día de la reunión. Draco nunca fue a mi tienda como se suponía que debía. ¡Hemos estado comprometidos desde que somos bebés!

.- ¿Cómo puedes creer eso todavía, Pansy? –soltó Sage Parkinson peligrosamente cerca de perder el genio-. ¿Alguna vez leíste los libros que te envié?

.- Señorita Parkinson, tú sabes que como veela, el Sr. Malfoy no puede estar comprometido a nadie antes de la reunión –intervino Dumbledore antes de que las cosas salieran de control.

.- Pero... emparejarse es sólo un paso en todo el asunto¿no¡Estamos prometidos! –dijo la rubia esperanzada.

La Sra. Parkinson levantó las manos en gesto de desesperación y Dumbledore suspiró. ¿Quién le había enseñado a esa niña sobre los hábitos y leyes de veela?

.- De un modo, pero al compromiso al que te refieres, señorita Parkinson, es el voto veela de casar a sus hijos solamente con descendientes de veela. Un arreglo grupal y no uno personal –explicó el mago anciano tratando de figurarse lo que estaba sucediendo.

.- Oh¡él dijo que mi boda con Draco era algo seguro! –gimoteó.

.- ¿Quién dijo eso, señorita Parkinson? –Dumbledore penetró sólo un poco más en sus pensamientos tratando de figurarse quién era esa persona misteriosa y el pensamiento elusivo que se mantenía en su mente.

.- No importa. Él dijo que una vez que Draco fuera enfrentado con mi embarazo haría lo honorable y se casaría conmigo para evitar el escándalo –declaró Pansy firmemente-. Bueno, estoy embarazada y él tiene que casarse conmigo.

Sage se lanzó a su hija lista para golpearla hasta que entrara en razón pero Dumbledore sacó la mano deteniéndola. No uso magia, sólo su autoridad esta vez, era lindo saber que todavía podía comandar semejante respeto.

.- Niña¿el Sr. Malfoy es el padre de tu hijo? –preguntó gentilmente-. Porque si no lo es él podría causarte bastante dolor a ti y a tu hijo.

.- Pero usted puede hablar con él, señor –pidió Pansy fervientemente sin responder a su pregunta-. Usted puede decirle que se case conmigo y parar toda esta cosa de la investigación. ¡No le dirá que no a usted!

.- No, niña, no puedo. –El mago anciano estaba realmente entristecido por cuán engañada estaba la chica, pero no había nada que él pudiera hacer, ella se había puesto a sí misma en ese rudo despertar-. Si alguien obliga al Sr. Malfoy a casarse contigo y él no es el padre de tu hijo, está en su derecho matarlo después del nacimiento y tú perderás el rango de su pareja. Un dominante puede aceptar criar al hijo de otro, pero no puede ser obligado o engañado a hacerlo.

Pansy sólo pudo mirar al director impactada. Él era su última esperanza. Ella se había figurado que ya que las leyes veela protegerían el reclamo ya hecho, el poder y vejez del director obligaría a Draco a ceder a casarse con ella porque "su honor" estaba en juego, pero ahora incluso él la estaba rechazando, después de todo por lo que había pasado, después de todo lo que había hecho, todos los riesgos que había tomado…

.- Cuéntame sobre la pulsera, señorita Parkinson –demandó el director, su voz todavía era amable pero aún así era una orden.

.- No sé qué quiere decir, señor. –Pansy trató de evadir la pregunta, pero el miedo estaba claro en sus ojos.

.- ¿Qué pulsera? –demandó Sage Parkinson. Su paciencia se estaba acabando rápidamente¿no se daba cuenta la estúpida niña que con lo que estaba haciendo arrastraría el nombre Parkinson al barro? Sería el final de cualquier ambición social para la familia, por no mencionar cualquier buena pareja para su hija más pequeña, Violet.

.- Durante la entrevista, la señorita Parkinson puso una pulsera en el bolsillo de Harry justo antes de que él se fuera de la habitación –explicó Dumbledore pretendiendo saber todo cuando de hecho acababa de ver un flash en la distraída mente de la chica y decidió ir a pescar información, quizá los incentivos correctos dirigirían sus pensamientos a lo que él quería saber, sólo tendría que jugar bien sus cartas para lograrlo.

.- No era nada, una baratija –trató de hacerles creer Pansy pero su conducta gritaba que habían tropezado con algo.

.- Pansy Elizabeth Parkinson, responde a esa pregunta con la verdad esta vez o que me ayuden los dioses y me aseguraré de que lamentes el día en el que pusiste un pie en este mundo –gritó Sage Parkinson a su irritante hija.

.- Señorita Parkinson, esa pulsera no era una mera baratija y tú lo sabes –intentó Dumbledore en un tono de voz mucho más calmado, ahora que sabía que estaba en el camino correcto los vistazos dentro de la mente de la chica se hacían más claros y mucho más detallados-. También está la pequeña conversación que tuviste con Harry antes de que se fuera. Ayudaría a la situación que dijeras las cosas por ti misma antes de que le digamos los detalles a los otros.

.- Sólo estoy haciendo lo que es mejor para mi hijo –declaró Pansy tratando de mostrar más confianza de la que en realidad sentía en ese momento.

.- Y lo mejor para su hijo es decir la verdad, señorita Parkinson. Considera todo lo que sabes del Sr. Malfoy y su familia. ¿Realmente crees que aceptarán al hijo de otro hombre como su heredero? –Dumbledore sabía que estaba tomando un riesgo al decir que el niño no era un Malfoy ya que Pansy no lo había admitido aún, pero tenía la sensación de que se le acababa el tiempo y tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

.- Ellos nunca harían algo para causar un escándalo –declaró Pansy firmemente, eso lo sabía, los Malfoy siempre evitaban cualquier escándalo si podían.

.- ¿Como casarse con una niña embarazada de otro hombre, quieres decir? –soltó Sage Parkinson.

.- El Consejo Veela siempre se asegura que todos los sumisos embarazados durante las reuniones se casen –dijo Pansy, era verdad y todos lo sabían.

.- Sí, pero hacen todos los hechizos de paternidad conocidos para asegurarse de que suceda. –Sage sonrió arrogantemente ante el extremadamente impactado rostro de su hija.

.- ¿Hechizos de paternidad?

.- No pensaste que todos tomarían tu palabra y se acabaría¿no es así? –Sage realmente no podía creer cuán densa se había vuelto su hija.

.- ¿Qué... qué me pasará? –preguntó Pansy con lágrimas empezando a correr por su rostro-. ¿Qué pasará ahora?

.- Bueno, el hechizo le dirá al Consejo si el bebé es de Draco o no. Si es suyo, lo obligarán a casarse contigo. Si no es su bebé, será libre de casarse con quien quiera –le informó Dumbledore.

.- El hechizo no les dirá quién es en realidad el padre –agregó Sage Parkinson en un tono de voz más controlado, era hora de sacarle información a Pansy si quería salvar el nombre de la familia-. Es demasiado pronto para eso, un hechizo utilizado tan temprano en el embarazo sólo comparará la magia del bebé con la magia de otra persona y dirá si están relacionados o no, pero necesitas a la otra persona presente en la misma habitación para que eso funcione. Para descubrir quién es el padre sin examinar a un hombre en específico necesitamos esperar a que el bebé haya nacido.

.- Pero... ¿pero qué me pasará si Draco no es el padre? -preguntó Pansy frenéticamente. Dumbledore y Sage intercambiaron una mirada y Sage respondió.

.- Habrá un escándalo, el nombre Parkinson tendrá un golpe duro. Si conozco a tu padre, tú serás desheredada y echada de la casa, y Draco se casará con Harry Potter justo como quiere.

.- Niña –llamó Dumbledore suavemente-. Sólo hay una forma de que nosotros te ayudemos ahora, tienes que decirnos todo. Empecemos con la pulsera que pusiste en el bolsillo de Harry¿qué tenía?

.- Era un encantamiento _confundus_ –sollozó Pansy-. Él dijo que sería más fácil para que mi plan funcionara si Harry estaba fuera de la imagen.

Dumbledore palideció considerando todas las razones por las que alguien querría a Harry fuera del camino. Podía ser el último plan de Voldemort hasta donde él sabía.

.- ¿Quién es "él", señorita Parkinson" –preguntó.

.- Ivanoff, él dijo que me ayudaría a conseguir a Draco.

.- ¿Es él el padre de tu hijo? –preguntó Dumbledore.

.- Sí, fui a buscarlo la noche que Draco reclamó a Harry. Él tenía negocios con mi padre el verano pasado y me dijo que quería casarse de nuevo. Me imaginé que si él se casaba con Harry se lo llevaría a su país natal y Draco olvidaría todo sobre su reclamo… pero el Sr. Ivanoff dijo que necesitaríamos algo más para convencer a Draco. Tenía que estar embarazada para que el Consejo pudiera obligar a Draco a casarse conmigo.

.- ¿Y la pulsera?

.- Tuve que ponerla en el bolsillo de Harry para poder convencerlo de ir al bosque a buscar la canasta con ingredientes de pociones que dejó allí. Ivanoff iría con él y lo reclamaría.

.- ¿Harry está en el bosque? –preguntó Dumbledore tomando pergamino y una pluma para escribir una nota.

.- Eso creo –dijo Pansy con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.

.- Tú, estúpida... –Sage Parkinson apenas podía controlarse, su hija estaba embarazada y el padre probablemente estaría camino a Urais ahora con Harry Potter firmemente sujeto a su lado y su familia estaba camino al destierro-. ¿Quién se casará contigo ahora¿Quién se casará con Violet ahora¿Realmente creíste que esto podía funcionar¿Cuán estúpida puedes ser?

.- Vamos, vamos, Sra. Parkinson. No hay necesidad de eso –sonrió Dumbledore después de consultar la custodia del colegio por un momento-. El Sr. Ivanoff acaba de volver del bosque solo y está yendo a su habitación mientras hablamos. ¿Tal vez quieras hablar con él antes de que el Consejo sea informado de todos los detalles? Estoy seguro de que todo se solucionará al final. Señorita Parkinson, me gustaría que fueras a la enfermería. Madame Pomfrey te estará esperando para asegurarse que la conmoción no hay afectado a tu bebé. Vayan ahora. Me reuniré con el resto del grupo en la entrada del vestíbulo para buscar a Harry.

Dumbledore bajó las escaleras con las dos Parkinson y las mandó a sus destinos. Después de asegurarse de que estaban haciendo lo que él había sugerido se apresuró a encontrarse con los otros y compartir las noticias de dónde podría estar Harry. Ahora que sabían donde buscar tuvo la esperanza de que no tomara mucho antes de que encontraran al chico.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry había estado solo mirando a medias la conferencia de prensa, estaba demasiado nervioso para poder concentrarse. Podía ver a Draco sentado con su familia y flashes de lo que había pasado más temprano ese mismo día aparecían en su mente. ¿Cómo había dejado que todo se saliera de control¿Cómo se había atrevido Draco a usar la "llamada" o lo que fuera en él? Tenía que hablar con Hermione de eso, tenía que haber una forma de resistirse a eso como él podía resistirse a un _imperius._

Alguien se rozó contra él pero no le prestó atención. Había simplemente demasiado en su mente en ese momento. De repente notó a Pansy Parkinson a su lado.

.- Supongo que tus felicitaciones están en orden –ofreció dulcemente.

.- Hm... gracias –respondió Harry cortésmente dándole una mirada de soslayo.

.- Es muy lindo que te las arreglaras para estar aquí, reclamado y todo –continuó Pansy como si estuviera hablando para sí misma-, y pensar que todo esto surgió de una detención donde se suponía que recolectabas algunos _muy importantes ingredientes de pociones_ para el profesor Snape. ¿Alguna vez te agradeció por esos _muy importantes ingredientes de pociones_? Recuerdo que los _necesitaba desesperadamente_. –Pansy se aseguró de enfatizar las palabras clave que quería que Harry escuchara.

.- Oh, no. –Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon cuando recordó que había abandonado la canasta en el bosque-. ¡Olvidé traer las hierbas!

.- ¡Harry, eso es terrible! –dijo Pansy luciendo impactada-. Sabes cómo se pone el profesor Snape cuando fallamos en seguir sus instrucciones. Tienes que hacer algo.

.- ¿Qué puedo hacer? –Harry se estaba desesperando.

.- Si te escabulles de aquí nadie lo notará que te vas un rato y serás capaz de traer los ingredientes y entregarlos antes de meterte en más problemas.

.- No...

.- Harry, ve –urgió Pansy-. Yo te cubriré.

Harry se detuvo por medio segundo, sonaba como un buen plan y _tenía_ que conseguir esos ingredientes, Snape les arrancaría la piel a todos los Gryffindor si no completaba la tarea que tenía por detención. _Tenía que ir, era la cosa más importante en el momento y por supuesto que volvería a tiempo._

.- Oh, gracias, Pansy –susurró Harry ya dejando el Gran Comedor.

Una vez fuera empezó a correr derecho al Bosque Prohibido y llegó a un alto justo después de pasar por los primeros árboles tratando de recordar dónde había tenido la canasta al final. Sabía que la tenía con él cuando se había puesto a volar, había estado tan impactado en ese momento que se había olvidado de soltarla. Había volado con ella por al menos dos minutos antes de que una vuelta brusca hiciera que la soltara para poder agarrar la escoba con las dos manos.

Confiado de que sabía exactamente dónde había soltado la canasta, Harry entró al bosque sin pensarlo dos veces y se apresuró hacia el lugar donde creía que estaba la canasta con todas las hierbas que se suponía que tenía que recolectar para Snape.

Después de caminar lo que parecía ser la distancia correcta en la dirección correcta, Harry empezó a buscar pero no notó que la noche llegaba rápidamente. Saltó encima de algunos arbustos y su capa se enganchó bastante, obligándolo a sacársela para desenredarla de las espinas. Un fuerte sonido de rasgadura le dijo que no estaba teniendo éxito en lo que quería.

Vio un destello dorado cuando algo se cayó del bolsillo y se agachó para agarrar lo que fuera pero una débil aura de magia emanando de eso detuvo su mano.

.- ¿Qué demo...? –Harry parpadeó, examinando el objeto tan de cerca como se atrevía sin tocarlo. Definitivamente había un hechizo en la cadena dorada que había caído de su bolsillo¿pero cómo había llegado allí? Y más importante¿dónde demonios estaba y por qué en el nombre de Merlín pensó que entrar en el bosque solo era tan buena idea?

Un aullido sonó en el bosque obligando a Harry a saltar a la acción. Tenía que regresar al colegio o encontrar un lugar seguro para pasar la noche como última alternativa. Trató de recordar frenéticamente si la luna estaba llena esa noche o no. No estaba demasiado listo para enfrentarse a un hombre lobo él solo en el bosque.

"_No, la luna no estaba llena" _decidió._ "Una cosa menos por la que preocuparme. Ahora todo lo que tengo que hacer es regresar… por otro lado, todo lo que tengo que hacer ahora es encontrar un lugar seguro para dormir ya que no tengo idea para qué lado está Hogwarts y ya está oscuro. La seguridad primero."_

Harry decidió entonces cuando notó que no había forma de encontrar su camino de regreso en la oscuridad. Suspirando resignado, Harry empezó a buscar un lugar seguro para pasar la noche.

**¡Waaa! **¡Diez páginas¡Y en tamaño NUEVE! Fue como traducir dos capítulos seguidos x.x Se me caerá la cabeza de tanto que me duele el cuello. Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y no se quejen de que está corto ¬¬ no pueden.

No, en serio, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, ahora saben dónde está Harry al menos xD. Wa, ya sólo quedan tres capítulos de lo que va de la historia original, realmente espero que Sakya actualice pronto T.T.

¡Muchas gracias a todos los reviews!. :D Son una interminable fuente de motivación.

**¡Reviews, reviews, reviews!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

**Día 1 – **Harry y Ron tienen detención y tienen que ir al bosque prohibido a recolectar algunos ingredientes de pociones para Snape. El día coincidió con el día que las familias veela tenían una "fiesta de compromiso" en el lugar. Harry resulta ser un sumiso veela y Draco se las arregla para reclamarlo. Pasan la noche en la Sala de los Menesteres. Pansy no estaba contenta y planea hacer algo al respecto.

**Día 2 – **Madame Pomfrey chequea a Harry y Draco y ellos tienen desayuno con los padres de Draco. Todos van al segundo día de la reunión, ahora sólo como espectadores. Draco y sus amigos asisten a la reunión del ED y Draco besa a Harry. Harry y Ron invitan a la señora Weasley a que sea la chaperona de Harry.

**Día 3 – **Desayuno con los Malfoy de nuevo. Remus, Sirius y Molly llegan a Hogwarts. Draco usa 'la llamada' para alejar a Harry de su chaperona. Harry va a su nueva habitación con Molly y luego asiste a la conferencia de prensa. Pansy desliza una pulsera con un _confundus_ en el bolsillo de Harry y lo manda al Bosque Prohibido a que sea reclamado por Ivanoff pero el plan va mal. Ivanoff vuelve solo y Harry se pierde.

Y ahora a un nuevo capítulo…

**Día 3 – En la noche.**

Sage Parkinson no perdió el tiempo y llegó a la habitación de Ivanoff. Se tomó un breve momento para asegurarse de que estaba presentable y llamó a la puerta. Ivanoff la abrió un minuto después y palideció al ver quién estaba en el pasillo.

.- Buenas noches, Mikael. ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

.- Sage. Qué sorpresa tan agradable. Por favor entra. –Ivanoff dio un paso a un lado invitando a la mujer mientras se preparaba para la conversación que estaban por tener. Se preguntaba cuánto sabía ella ya.

.- Así que, ¿dónde está él? –preguntó la bruja mirando alrededor de la habitación. Sabía que Harry no estaba ahí pero decidió darle el máximo efecto dramático para resolver la situación tan pronto como fuera posible. Podía asustar al hombre hasta que hiciera lo que ella quería.

.- ¿Dónde está quién, querida? –dijo Ivanoff en un intento de detener la conversación.

.- El Sr. Potter, por supuesto –dijo Sage siguiendo su pequeño juego-. Imaginaría que después de tomarte tantas molestias en embarazar a mi hija y convencerla de plantarle un _confundus_ al chico, estará por aquí luciendo una gran marca de reclamo nueva en su cuello…

.- Estimada, te aseguro... –intentó Ivanoff tratando de pensar en alguna explicación, pero Sage intervino.

.- Pero no está aquí, ¿no es así? –Le ofreció una gran sonrisa al hombre-. Volviste solo del bosque. Ay, ay. Mikael Ivanoff perdió a su presa. No estás rindiendo en tu juego, ¿no es así, querido?

.- Sage... –intentó otra vez, pero ella no escucharía nada de eso.

.- Ahora el sumiso más buscado de la temporada está perdido en el Bosque Prohibido por tu culpa. Los Malfoy no estarán contentos, y tampoco el Alto Consejo. Me pregunto qué harán cuando sepan de este pequeño… juego tuyo. –Sage inspeccionó la capa de polvo encima de la chimenea con la punta de sus dedos.

.- ¿Qué quieres, Sage? –preguntó Ivanoff sabiendo que estaba en las manos de la bruja.

.- Quiero ofrecerte la única alternativa para salir de este lío, Mikael. –Sage olvidó la fachada contenta y su rostro era severo e implacable-. Llamarás a los representantes del Consejo. Sí, están todos aquí. Los llamarás y reclamarás a Pansy y su hijo. Ni una palabra de tu implicación en la situación actual del Sr. Potter será pronunciada. Tú y Pansy se casarán discretamente y tomarán el tren nocturno antes de que nadie haga una asociación de sus nombres con este lío.

Ivanoff sólo pudo asentir. No había otra salida de esa y lo sabía.

.- Cuando llegues a tu casa, espero saber algo de mi hija al menos dos veces al mes. Casi haces que la maten, Mikael, y casi consigues que tachen el nombre Parkinson de cualquier otra reunión, y eso es algo que no olvidaré pronto. Si casarse contigo no era su mejor opción tampoco, nunca estaré de acuerdo.

.- Ya veo –concordó el mago-, pero eso no hará que los Malfoy olviden.

.- No, no lo hará –concedió Sage-. Pero vives lo bastante lejos como para que no vayan por ti y si con el tiempo el hijo de Pansy es lo bastante mayor como para participar en la reunión, elegirás una en la que no haya riesgo de encontrarte con ellos, estoy segura de que tus nietos no tendrán ningún problema con los Malfoy.

Ivanoff tragó saliva, sabía que ella tenía razón. Los Malfoy no olvidarían fácilmente lo que él había tratado de hacer y no había duda de que lo descubrirían, sólo era cuestión de tiempo si él no seguía el plan de Sage. La bruja tenía razón, su mejor opción era obtener tanta simpatía del Consejo como pudiera y tener una pareja embarazada les ayudaría, y también, si tenía bastante suerte en SU parte del fiasco, terminaría siendo aquel que había sacado a Parkinson fuera del camino de la nueva pareja.

.- Si me caso con ella –preguntó-, ¿mi pequeña contribución a esta situación permanecerá en secreto?

.- Sí, por supuesto –dijo Sage-. No hay necesidad de quemarlos a ambos a los ojos del Consejo y será mucho más fácil olvidar los actos de una chica desorientada que los de un par con intenciones enfermizas. Te verán como la pareja mayor que le devolvió algo de sentido a ella y en algunos años ella será la que hizo algo estúpido en su juventud.

.- Entonces pido formalmente el honor de casarme con la madre de mi hijo –dijo Ivanoff con una leve inclinación a la mujer frente a él.

.- Será nuestro placer ver la unión de nuestras dos familias –respondió Sage en el modo tradicional bastante contenta de sí misma; el desastre que Pansy había creado había sido revertido, la mayor parte, y había asegurado una mejor pareja de lo que había esperado para su hija. Todo lo que quedaba ahora era esperar a que Potter volviera sano al colegio, si no estaba herido todo se solucionaría más rápido-. Dejaré que veas los detalles de la unión con el Consejo, ¿o prefieres que yo lo haga?

.- Yo hablaré con el Consejo –decidió Ivanoff-. Ve que mi prometida esté presentable y tráela en, digamos, ¿una hora?

.- Una hora es más que aceptable, te dará tiempo para coger el tren después –concordó Sage-. Ahora, si me disculpas, iré a ver a mi hija.

.- Sra. Parkinson. –Ivanoff se paró y acercó la mano de la bruja a su boca, besando sus nudillos.

.- Sr. Ivanoff –dio Sage con un pequeño asentimiento antes de dejar la habitación. Tenía un vestido de boda que confeccionar y una hija loca que domar con una buena corriente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los miembros del Consejo oficializaron la unión, complacidos, pretendiendo no saber los sórdidos detalles involucrados en todo el asunto. No que ellos supieran todo, Sage Parkinson había trabajado duro para mantener los detalles gruesos fuera del conocimiento público, sólo sabían los básicos y eso era todo lo que necesitaban saber. Hicieron un hechizo de paternidad estándar y confirmaron que el Sr. Ivanoff era el padre del bebé de la Señorita Parkinson y eso era suficiente para ellos.

La ceremonia fue simple y muy privada, una nota de participación se haría luego para informar la unión. No había en absoluto humor para una fiesta de bodas con semejante búsqueda en proceso, especialmente cuando uno sabía la clase de retribución que daría el chico Malfoy hacia la joven madre con el entendimiento general de que su sumiso estaba perdido debido al abrupto estado de estrés de la Señorita Parkinson en la conferencia de prensa.

No, una pequeña ceremonia era lo mejor para todos aquellos involucrados y el hecho de que los recién casados tomaran un tren nocturno a Londres también fue visto como un movimiento muy sabio de su parte.

**Día 4**

La luz del día encontró a Harry sentado en el hueco de un tronco de árbol tratando de protegerse a sí mismo de la fría lluvia mientras se acariciaba un tobillo torcido. Era su segundo día en el bosque y no se había movido un centímetro en todo el día, suponiendo que con su tobillo así no llegaría muy lejos bajo la lluvia. Todavía estaba agradecido de haber encontrado ese lugar la noche anterior justo antes de que se pusiera demasiado oscuro para ver. Era un hueco lo suficiente grande y profundo como para que él entrara y se sentara casi cómodamente a unos pies del piso, en realidad había tenido que trepar un poco para llegar. También era así como se había torcido el tobillo en primer lugar.

Trepar un árbol en la oscuridad no era tan divertido o tan fácil como uno pensaría.

Ese lugar, de todos modos, era perfecto para pasar la noche con algún grado de seguridad y comodidad, hasta que había empezado a llover, claro. Para cuando se había despertado por el frío, su capa, medias y zapatos ya estaban empapados y se estaba congelando.

Harry no perdió el tiempo y realizó un encantamiento _impervious_ en su capa y un par de hechizos para secar todo lo que estaba mojado. También se las arregló para recordar un hechizo suave para calentar sus medias pero no se atrevió a hacer uno más fuerte, si lo hacía mal podría prender algo fuego y esa no era una buena idea, especialmente dentro de un árbol. Pero ahora estaba atrapado ahí, despertar todo mojado y congelado en la noche no era tan bueno para la salud de uno como parecía.

Ahora, además de su tobillo, tenía un resfrío, su cuerpo estaba todo adolorido y no podía parar de toser por suficiente tiempo como para hacer más de un hechizo a la vez e incluso eso agotaba sus energías tanto como un duelo de quince minutos con Snape. Por no mencionar que le estaba dando mucha hambre, su última comida había sido el almuerzo de ayer.

Al menos estaba bastante seco sentado dentro de un árbol; su capa había sido casi reducida a jirones pero todavía pero todavía ayudaba un poco siempre que se mantuviera ahí dentro. Simplemente no había forma de que le ofreciera suficiente protección por sí sola si trataba de regresar a Hogwarts, incluso si pudiera caminar tanto. Su única opción era sentarse y esperar a que la tormenta acabara. Afortunadamente eso sucedería antes del oscurecer y él sería capaz de encontrar su camino de regreso.

Desafortunadamente, la lluvia no paró ese día y llovió la mayor parte de la noche también. No que Harry fuera capaz de notar eso, había caído finalmente a un sueño sin descanso todavía enroscado dentro de ese precario abrigo y desarrollando lentamente fiebre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esa noche en la oficina del director, un grupo de hombres de aspecto sombrío se sentaron juntos tratando de pensar en nuevas estrategias para encontrar al sumiso perdido. Snape estaba presente pero sólo pudo contribuir muy poco a la discusión, él estaba preocupado por un problema diferente que tenían. Habían estado buscando todo el día sin señales de Potter y eso era bastante malo, pero el hecho de que muy pronto tendría que reportarse a Voldemort era peor.

.- No puedo retrasarlo mucho más –dijo a nadie en particular sabiendo que habían pensamientos similares en las mentes de todo-. Si no me reporto al Señor Oscuro y le digo que Potter está perdido él sabrá dónde está mi lealtad realmente.

.- ¿Eso sería tan terrible? –preguntó Lucius desde la silla en la que estaba sentado cerca de la chimenea-. Con la familia Malfoy poniéndose del lado de Dumbledore de ahora en adelante estoy seguro que habrá más de un mortífago listo para aligerar su sentencia por actuar como un espía.

.- No, eso sería muy riesgoso –respondió Dumbledore-, con ambos expuestos como espías, Voldemort dudará de todos los demás e irá a cualquier medida para asegurarse de su lealtad. Poner a alguien sin ninguna experiencia o Oclumancia en esa posición… me temo que es muy riesgoso.

.- ¿Pero qué pasa con Harry? –preguntó Sirius mientras Remus apoyaba una mano confortante en su hombro-. Voldemort no dejará pasar la oportunidad de atrapar a Harry solo en el Bosque Prohibido.

.- Espera otro día –dijo Dumbledore finalmente rompiendo el silencio que había seguido a la declaración de Sirius-. Mañana puedes escribirle a Voldemort una nota breve diciéndole que Harry está perdido pero estamos manteniendo un ojo encima de ti así que no puedes ir a verlo personalmente. Dile que hay grupos de búsqueda por todos lados y asegúrate de decirle que están fuertemente armados, eso debe calmar cualquier idea que pueda tener de ir al bosque a buscar a Harry y también debería darnos suficiente tiempo para encontrar al chico.

.- Me preguntará porqué me tardé tanto... –Snape tembló pensando en el gusto del señor oscuro por la tortura.

.- Dile... –interrumpió Dumbledore-. Dile que contactaste a Lucius diciendo que has estado considerando cambiarte de bando por mucho tiempo y que si tu plan funciona él conseguirá un espía dentro de la Orden, eso lo debe dejar bastante contento. También puedes decir que no confiamos en ti exactamente por ahora pero estoy tentado a aceptar tu oferta.

.- Sí, ha estado insistiéndome con que debo ganar su confianza para espiar mejor para él. Eso puede funcionar –concordó Snape sintiéndose más aliviado.

.- Entonces creo que todos deberíamos retirarnos por esta noche –dijo Remus-. El equipo nocturno no regresará hasta dentro de varias horas y deberíamos estar todos descansados para empezar nuestro grupo de búsqueda tan temprano como sea posible mañana.

Todos se levantaron y dieron sus buenas noches, dejando a Dumbledore en su oficina. Cuando estuvieron en el pasillo, Sirius se volteó hacia Lucius, preocupado de cómo estaba la pareja de su ahijado.

.- ¿Cómo está enfrentando Draco todo esto?

.- No lo sabe. –Lucius suspiró cansado-. El Consejo ha decidido, y yo estoy de acuerdo, de que ningún dominante sin pareja debe saber lo que está pasando. Por lo que ellos saben nosotros todavía estamos investigando la declaración de Parkinson.

.- ¿Por qué es eso? –preguntó Remus.

.- Exigirían ser incluidos en los equipos de búsqueda, Draco más que nada, pero una vez dentro del bosque olvidarían todo con respecto a comportamiento adecuado y respeto a la decisión del Consejo y empezarían a cazar al sumiso para emparejarse con él y una vez que eso pase el infierno se desataría.

.- Pelearían a muerte –contribuyó Sirius-. El Consejo no sería capaz de controlar el reclamo y el reclamo previo de Malfoy sería olvidado antes de que el Consejo tenga la oportunidad de declarar si es nulo o no.

.- Sí, puedo ver que eso sería un problema. –Remus asintió-. Se convertiría fácilmente en un baño de sangre.

.- Precisamente –agregó Snape-. Por eso no son incluidos. Bueno, caballeros, les deseo las buenas noches. Los veo a primera hora de la mañana.

El grupo dio sus buenas noches y se dividió en el camino con corazones pesados. Dormir no sería fácil esa noche.

**Día 5**

Ya habían pasado casi 48 horas desde la primera noticia de que el sumiso estaba perdido y su suerte no podía ser peor, había estado lloviendo casi sin cesar por los dos días anteriores.

Los grupos de búsqueda estaban dispersados por el bosque cubriendo tanto terreno como podían bajo la lluvia que seguía volviendo cada ratos. Cada participante trataba lo mejor que podía de encontrar rastro del chico perdido pero sabían que su naturaleza estaba funcionando contra ellos esta vez.

El sumiso había tomado una ducha justo antes de la conferencia de prensa y había usado los productos humectantes y cualquier rastro físico que pudiera haber dejado había sido lavado por la lluvia hace mucho. La única buena noticia era que después de dos días los productos humectantes empezarían a perder su eficiencia y serían capaces de oler al chico de nuevo.

Alrededor del almuerzo Remus se sentó en las raíces de un gran árbol en algún lugar de las profundidades del Bosque Prohibido comiendo su frío almuerzo y preguntándose cómo era que Harry seguía metiéndose en ese tipo de situaciones. No había estado tan deprimido en mucho tiempo, no tenían pista de dónde podía estar Harry y se les acababa rápidamente el tiempo, dos días eran mucho tiempo para que alguien estuviera perdido en un lugar tan peligroso como el Bosque Prohibido.

Al otro lado del claro, Snape repentinamente tomó una inhalación profunda atrayendo la atención de Remus. El maestro de Pociones estaba mirando arriba del árbol donde Remus estaba sentado. Volteando su cabeza, el licántropo trató de ver qué había atrapado la atención del otro hombre y entonces finalmente lo vio. Colgando de una apertura en el tronco, que parecía el escondite de algún tipo de animal, había un traje verde oscuro con cierre plateado, un traje tradicional de sumiso.

Tirando su comida a un lado, Remus rápidamente trepó hasta la abertura seguido de cerca por Snape y sintió que su corazón se salteaba un latido cuando vio al chico durmiente dentro.

.- Harry –llamó suavemente mientras Snape disparaba las chispas rojas al aire señalando su posición a los otros-. Harry, es Remus. Despierta.

Remus tocó gentilmente el hombro del chico, sacudiéndolo, pero no recibió respuesta. Frunciendo el ceño, Remus tocó la cara de Harry. Estaba ardiendo y cubierto de sudor.

.- Severus, necesito tu ayuda. Está inconsciente –gritó Remus sacándose la capa para ponérsela a Harry.

Trabajando juntos, Remus y Snape se las arreglaron para traer a Harry al piso al mismo tiempo que algunos otros empezaban a llegar.

.- Tenemos que llevarlo a la enfermería. No tengo ninguna poción para reducir la fiebre conmigo aquí y necesitará algunas inmediatamente.

.- ¿Podemos levitarlo? –preguntó un hombre rubio que acababa de llegar, era claramente un miembro del Consejo Veela.

.- Mejor no nos arriesgamos –respondió Snape-. Puedo sentir algunos hechizos protectivos en él todavía activos. Otra firma mágica puede reaccionar mal a ellos y causar más daño. Tendremos que cargarlo.

El grupo rápidamente reunió todo y con un par de hechizos hicieron una camilla, que era lo más cercano que se atrevían a acercarse a Harry con magia, para ayudar a cargar al inconsciente sumiso y regresaron al colegio tan rápido como pudieron.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.- ¿Cómo está? –preguntó Narcissa cuando Lucius regresó a su habitación.

.- Estable, pero todavía inconsciente. –Lucius se sentó al lado de su pareja, tomando sus manos con las suyas-. Fueron capaces de controlar su fiebre y le dieron una poción nutritiva pero decidieron dejarlo dormir un poco más.

.- Gracias a Merlín. –Narcissa sintió que su cuerpo se relajaba por primera vez en días, pero el mal gesto en el rostro de su marido le dijo que algo más iba mal-. ¿Qué no me has dicho, Lucius? ¿Hay algo malo con Harry?

.- No, no hay nada malo con él –respondió Lucius rápidamete-. Pero el Consejo ha decidido que corrió al bosque cuando Parkinson anunció su embarazo porque no confía totalmente en Draco. Así que el Consejo le ha concedido otra oportunidad en el laberinto.

.- ¿Qué? –Narcissa no podía creer a sus oídos.

.- Alegado, quieren darle a Harry la opción de aceptar un nuevo dominante.

.- No pueden hacer eso. –Narcissa se paró y empezó a caminar por la habitación, estaba furiosa-. El hecho de que se haya perdido en el bosque no tiene nada que ver con Draco.

.- Ya sé eso –dijo Lucius exasperado-. Y ellos también lo saben, pero no dejarán pasar esta oportunidad. El Alto Consejo se volvió totalmente loco cuando vio al chico, si piensas que estaban tratando de averiguar de dónde vino antes no tienes idea de lo que están haciendo ahora. Se están enviando muestras de sangre a todos los Consejos menores, tienen órdenes de descubrir su familia Veela sin importar qué.

.- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? –preguntó Narcissa cayendo en su silla. Un golpe a la puerta anunció la llegada de Severus, Remus y Sirius, Narcissa se volteó hacia su marido de aspecto sombrío-. ¿Lucius?

.- Están aquí para ayudarnos con Draco. Es hora de que sepa lo que está pasando.

Narcissa sólo asintió y se acercó al gabinete de pociones. Felizmente dejaría la tarea de decirle al joven dominante veela que otros tratarían de reclamar a su pareja a los hombres. Simplemente estaría atrás y se aseguraría de tener varias pociones curativas. Probablemente necesitarían muchas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la enfermería, Harry dormía sin saber que Molly lo estaba mirando y un grupo de cuatro aurores hacían guardia en la puerta asegurándose de que descansara bien.

**¡Buenas!** Jooo, ya ven, pobrecito Harry dentro de un árbol con frío y hambre T.T me rompió el corazoncito…

¡Por cierto! He visto que el fic pasó los diez mil hits, así que me he enternecido y he hecho un dibujo de la escena que Draco muerde a Harry cuando éste casi lograba salir de la cama! Pásense a verlo y me dicen que les pareció poooor fas! **Cacell . deviantart . com. **No deberían tener problemas en encontrarlo, sólo tengo dos dibujos publicados xD Pondría el link pero lo chinga ù.u.

Gracias a todos por los reviews :D

**¡Reviews, reviews, reviews!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Título original: **Veela Inheritance Problems. (Problemas de herencia de una Veela)

**Autora: **Sakya.

**Summary: **Las viejas familias de sangre pura del mundo de los magos mantienen muchas tradiciones y una de ellas es la "temporada de comprometerse", cuando las familias con ascendencia de veela pueden juntar a su joven. Nada de lo que Harry se deba preocupar¿verdad? Incorrecto.

**Pareja: **Harry/Draco.

**Capítulo 15**

**Los últimos cinco días en el mundo exterior.**

En los cinco días el mundo, como Harry lo conocía, había sido dado vuelta, y el resto del mundo mágico también estaba sintiendo algunos de los efectos.

Los primeros dos días fueron bastante tranquilos para el resto del mundo de los magos incluso con el hecho de que pocas personas seguían las noticias para descubrir más de la reunión veela que estaba siendo llevada a cabo en los terrenos del colegio. La mayoría sólo quería saber en qué andaban los ricos y famosos, pero algunos tenían más interés en el caso.

Algunas familias veela que eligieron no tomar lugar en esa reunión particular, por alguna razón, querían saber de las nuevas uniones para planear mejor la siguiente generación. Nunca era demasiado pronto para empezar a formar alianzas y futuras parejas. Además, aquellos con contactos en Hogwarts estaban recibiendo noticias alarmantes sobre un sumiso misterioso muy poderoso, y los pocos que se habían enterado de que ese sumiso no era otro que Harry Potter ya habían empezado una búsqueda propia para averiguar de dónde venía su sangre veela, profundamente frustrados con su decisión anterior de no ir a la reunión.

Los otros miembros de la alta sociedad que no tenían sangre veela querían saber qué cambios posibles podrían ocurrir en sus círculos para saber a quién invitar a cada fiesta, quién se debería sentar al lado de quién en la mesa y estaba, por supuesto, el asunto de cuántas túnicas comprar para próximas bodas y bailes. Algunos de ellos, los que tenían hijos en Hogwarts, estaban recibiendo noticias alarmantes sobre Harry Potter siendo parte de la reunión. Empezaron a preguntarse qué significaría eso para su pequeño círculo de ricos y famosos, tener un hijo de muggles entre ellos. ¿Y cómo se las había arreglado para ser parte de la reunión¿Estaría abierta a todas las "buenas" familias de ahora en adelante?

Los trepadores sociales querían saber todo lo que pudieran para mezclarse mejor con los círculos más altos y así convertirse en parte de ellos. Todos soñaban con ser invitados un día a todas las fiestas y tener sus nombres en los periódicos tan seguido y sin esfuerzo como los altos círculos de su sociedad parecían tenerlos.

Y en una vieja mansión en Little Hangleton, a un cierto Señor Oscuro no le podía importar menos las idas y venidas sociales de padres déspotas y sus desagradables hijos, mientras examinaba algunos textos antiguos que acababa de adquirir. Su interés en la reunión se había perdido ante el hecho de que era en Hogwarts, lo que le permitía tener más de su gente en el terreno pero era incapaz de hacer nada, y el hecho de que nuevas alianzas estaban siendo formadas le traería más seguidores, tal vez. Nada que necesitara su atención pronto.

El tercer día empezó casi tan tranquilo como los dos anteriores, pero eso estaba por cambiar. Mientras los columnistas sociales del mundo mágico hacían su camino hacia Hogsmeade y se preparaban para la conferencia de prensa, Snape discretamente salió del colegio y se apareció en la guarida del Señor Oscuro. Caminando rápidamente por los pasillos llenos de mortífagos, Snape llamó a la puerta del estudio personal de Voldemort, donde encontró al Señor Oscuro concentrado en un surtido de libros y pergaminos desparramados sobre una gran mesa.

Snape mandó un rápido rezo a cualquier deidad que pudiera estar escuchando y se dejó caer en una rodilla esperando a que Voldemort lo notara.

Como lo había planeado, Snape pretendió creer que el compromiso entre Draco y Potter era parte de un plan del que él no estaba informado, y una vez que estuvo seguro de que Voldemort creyera su "inocencia", cuidadosamente hizo que el Señor Oscuro creyera que Lucius siempre había sido el espía.

Snape regresó a Hogwarts con la misión de tener un ojo encima de Lucius y Potter y reportarse con Voldemort. Habría funcionado hermosamente y les habría dado algo de tiempo para planear mejor la situación, pero al final de la conferencia de prensa la situación de Parkinson los tomó a todos por sorpresa y Harry Potter se había perdido.

No había ayudado el que la asistente personal de Sandra Willian estuviera cogiendo su taza de té cuando todo el escándalo había empezado y estaba fuera del Gran Comedor cuando Molly le informó a Remus que Harry ya no estaba en el Gran Comedor y que pensaba que se debía a la declaración de la chica Parkinson. Afortunadamente, nunca dijo "desaparición" o todo habría ido mucho peor.

Cada publicación del mundo mágico tenía algo que decir de que el heredero Malfoy estaba comprometido con Pansy Parkinson, algo que no habría causado tanto revuelo si no fuera por el artículo de la Sra. Willian, que había agregado algunos detalles jugosos de cómo había actuado Draco Malfoy con Harry Potter mientras producían el siguiente heredero Malfoy y de cómo Harry Potter había sido visto en la conferencia de prensa usando la túnica tradicional de sumiso y mostrando una marca de reclamo bastante visible. Fue todo lo que se necesitó para que cada ojo del mundo veela se fijara en la reunión veela y Hogwarts.

La atmósfera tranquila y de algún modo refinada en Hogsmeade, creada por reporteros sociales, fue rota de repente por la llegada de lo que parecía ser un reportero del mundo mágico y su tío. Todo se resumió en un simple y fundamental detalle, no importaba cómo lo miraras, Harry Potter siempre se vendía bien.

Los dos días siguientes fueron una pesadilla política y estratégica con todos los representantes del Alto Consejo apareciéndose por flu, el ministro manifestándose y tratando de tomar el cargo de la situación (algo que el Alto Consejo rápidamente dejó en claro que no pasaría), organizar y coordinar grupos de búsqueda, mantener a los alumnos tranquilos, las clases siguieron y la prensa se mantuvo en la oscuridad.

Incluso después de que Harry fuera encontrado la situación no se calmó. La constante llegada de dominantes, después de su decisión de hacer una nueva persecución, mantuvo a todos en pie.

A pesar de todo esto, Snape y Dumbledore se aseguraron de mantener al Señor Oscuro con la suficiente información para que creyera que Snape estaba siendo vigilado constantemente y era incapaz de alcanzar a los Malfoy o a Potter, cuya ubicación él desconocía. Snape no pudo evitar notar la ironía de que al menos la última parte era en realidad la verdad.

**Todavía el Día 5 – La habitación de los Malfoy.**

Draco pudo sentir voces débiles en la sala de estar. Sus padres tenían visitantes y eso podía significar noticias de Harry. Soltando el libro que había estado tratando de leer en las últimas dos horas, corrió hacia la sala de estar donde encontró a sus padres hablando con Black, Lupin y Severus, y por sus rostros no tenían buenas noticias. Draco sintió que su sangre se enfriaba, si algo le había pasado a Harry…

.- ¿Qué pasó?

.- Lupin encontró a Harry –respondió Severus en su usual tono serio-. Tenía un tobillo torcido y mucha fiebre, pero estaba bien. Pomfrey lo está manteniendo con sedativos en la enfermería por hoy.

.- Tengo que verlo. –Draco avanzó hacia la puerta sólo para tener su camino interrumpido por su padrino-. ¿Qué?

.- Hay algo más, Draco. Por favor quédate tranquilo mientras te lo explicamos –empezó Severus seriamente.

.- ¿Qué es? –preguntó Draco rápidamente perdiendo la paciencia.

.- El Consejo estaba preocupado –dijo Lucius atrayendo la atención de Draco antes de que se pusiera violento-. Piensan que Harry corrió al bosque por el impacto de la revelación de Parkinson o en un intento de alejarse de ti porque no quería la unión.

.- ¡Eso es absurdo! Harry no tenía problemas con mi reclamo, todos podían verlo. –Draco gruñó.

.- Aún así –continuó Lucius-. Han declarado el reclamo como nulo y Harry tiene que ser regresado al laberinto. Han arreglado una nueva reunión para pasado mañana, y todos los dominantes sin pareja tratarán de reclamar a Potter.

Draco respondió con un gruñido. Empezó bajito, casi demasiado difícil de oír, y creció en grado alarmante mientras saltaba hacia la puerta.

Nadie trató de ponerse en su camino, sabían que una veela enojada destrozaría cualquier obstáculo para llegar a su pareja, en vez de eso decidieron aturdir al joven dominante por atrás con varios hechizos aturdidores. Los primeros dos no tuvieron efecto, pero el efecto cumulativo de cinco hechizos ciertamente hizo el truco y el adolescente cayó inconsciente justo antes de llegar a la puerta.

.- Eso estuvo bien –murmuró Sirius atrayendo las miradas de incredulidad de todos los presentes-. ¿Qué? Estuvo bien. Creí que tendríamos que pasar los siguientes días como invitados de la enfermería bajo el cuidado de Poppy.

.- Por mucho que me duela estar de acuerdo –concedió Snape-, Black tiene razón. La falta de heridas físicas es un gran alivio.

.- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? –preguntó Lupin ayudando a Lucius a levitar a Draco hacia su cuarto.

.- Lo mantenemos aquí, lo convencemos de no matar a los otros dominantes y los miembros del Consejo y lo llevamos al laberinto cuando sea tiempo –respondió Lucius frunciendo el ceño. No estaba contento con la decisión del Consejo, pero sabía que no había nada que él pudiera hacer en ese momento.

.- Hay una cosa que no entiendo–dijo Sirius sentándose en una silla cerca de la bandeja del té y sirviéndose una taza.

.- ¿Sólo una? –dijo Snape-. Eso es un avance, Black. Estoy impresionado.

.- Tú, sucio... –Sirius se detuvo cuando sintió la mano de Remus en su hombro.

.- ¡Sirius! –dijo Remus llamando la atención de su amigo y tratando de cortar la situación-. ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?

.- Bueno... –Con una última mirada desagradable hacia Snape, Sirius se volteó hacia Lucius-. ¿Por qué fuimos capaces de aturdir a Draco? Creí que una veela podía desviar cualquier hechizo débil.

.- Generalmente eso sería cierto –concordó Lucius-. Pero yo no le lancé un hechizo débil de aturdimiento, y el hecho de que Draco no tenga una familia propia también influye.

Percatándose de la mirada confundida de Lupin y Sirius, Narcissa agregó a la explicación de su marido:

.- Mientras Draco sólo sea nuestro hijo, se sentirá más en casa con nosotros que con nadie más, lo que de algún modo debilita sus defensas subconscientes, porque se siente seguro con nosotros. Se siente en casa. Así fue como fuimos capaces de golpearlo justo ahora.

.- Pero yo lo aturdí antes. El día que lo encontramos con Harry en el balcón. ¿Cómo fue posible? –preguntó Sirius realmente confundido ahora.

.- Todavía estaba con familia –explicó Narcissa a su primo-. No su familia, porque no te reconoce como familia, pero familia de su pareja. Tú y el Sr. Lupin son como tíos y Molly Weasley es como una madre para él. Draco no mataría a una persona que hace que Harry se sienta en casa ya que puede notar lo que Harry siente. Por eso sus defensas no estaban tan elevadas como podrían haberlo estado. Te sintieron como una amenaza a su unión pero no una amenaza a sus vidas.

.- Oh –fue todo lo que Sirius pudo decir. Tenía un extraño nudo en la garganta con la repentina afirmación de que Harry los consideraba a él y Remus familia. Los últimos dos merodeadores se miraron y compartieron una pequeña sonrisa, preguntándose vagamente lo que le traerían los siguientes días a su ahijado.

**Día 7 - Enfermería de Hogwarts.**

Harry pasó un gran total de treinta y seis horas en un sueño inducido por pociones en la enfermería. Apenas era vagamente conciente de las pociones que le metían por la garganta y la voz de Madame Pomfrey y la Sra. Weasley, pero en realidad no era capaz de decir si realmente estaban ahí o si era sólo un deseo de su parte.

Cuando finalmente volvió a la conciencia, le tomó un minuto darse cuenta de que estaba en la enfermería y no todavía en un árbol del Bosque Prohibido. Volteando cuidadosamente su cabeza para no sentir ningún dolor, Harry encontró que Molly Weasley estaba sentada en una silla cerca, tejiendo. Parecía estarle prestando atención a su tejido, pero dejó caer las agujas cuando se movió.

.- Harry, querido. ¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó preocupada-. Espera, déjame llamar a Madame Pomfrey.

.- No, Sra. Weasley, espere –llamó Harry, arreglándoselas para arreglar la muñeca de la pelirroja antes de que pudiera alejarse-. Dígame qué pasó primero.

.- Bueno... –Molly Weasley pareció un poco insegura de qué hacer, tenía instrucciones de llamar a la medimaga tan pronto como Harry mostrara cualquier señal de volver a la conciencia, pero no podía negar semejante pedido de alguien al que consideraba su octavo hijo-. Está bien, querido, pero luego la llamaré.

.- Está bien –concordó Harry-. Entonces... ¿cómo llegué al Bosque Prohibido¿Y cómo regresé?

.- ¿Qué recuerdas, querido? –preguntó Molly con su mejor voz maternal.

.- No mucho, estaba prestando atención a la conferencia de prensa y Pansy Parkinson vino a hablarme… todo se puso confuso después de eso… -Harry se detuvo un momento, tratando de recordar todos los detalles que podía-. Había algo en mi bolsillo, una cadena dorada de algún tipo. La vi cuando mi capa se enganchó en el bosque.

.- Hm… sí. –Molly respiró profundamente para calmarse a sí misma y no asustar a Harry, era bueno que la chica Parkinson ya se hubiese ido, ella no se haría responsable de sus acciones si veía a la chica justo ahora-. Parece que la señorita Parkinson decidió que ella era la que tenía que convertirse en la siguiente Dama Malfoy y empezó a… librarse de la competencia. La cadena que viste era una pulsera con un encantamiento confundus para asegurarse de que te perdieras en el bosque.

Harry empezó a agitarse, esa... ¡esa dogo! Lo había alejado para estar con Draco. ¿Había tenido éxito? Trató de levantarse de la cama para ver a su pareja-. Draco...

.- Está bien –se apresuró a asegurar Molly al pequeño sumiso frente a ella-. La señorita Parkinson se casó con Ivanoff y ya se fueron.

Harry sintió que su cuerpo se relajaba y se dejó caer en la almohada. El plan de Pansy había fallado, todo estaba bien. ¿No es así? El rostro de la Sra. Weasley llamó la atención de Harry. Su chaperona le estaba ocultando algo, y si se podía guiar por el aspecto de su rostro, era algo muy serio.

.- Sra. Weasley¿qué pasa? Sé que hay algo que no me está diciendo. Por favor no me haga esto. Dígame –suplicó Harry.

.- Bueno, querido, verás... –empezó, pero entonces se encontró sin palabras para darle las noticias a Harry. La improvista llegada de Madame Pomfrey, el director Dumbledore y un hombre que Harry recordaba que era del Consejo veela, Pierre algo, tomaron la decisión de sus manos.

.- Al fin está despierto, Sr. Potter, bien, bien. –La medimaga se movió alrededor de él por algunos minutos de una forma muy profesional, haciendo hechizos de diagnóstico y verificado la enorme cantidad de frascos de pociones de la mesita de noche. Finalmente pareció satisfecha y se volteó hacia los hombres-. Tienen diez minutos, caballeros.

.- Hola, Harry. –El director le sonrió-. Es bueno ver que finalmente estás despierto. Este es el señor Pierre Raulli. Está aquí para hablarte de la reunión.

.- Hola, Sr. Potter –dijo el veela con una sonrisa cortés en su rostro-. Es bueno ver que está mejor.

.- Gracias, señor. ¿De qué quieren hablar de la reunión conmigo?

.- Bueno, Sr. Potter, debido a los eventos recientes fue decidido por el Alto Consejo declarar el reclamo del Sr. Malfoy sobre usted nulo, y por eso… -empezó el hombre de aspecto ostentoso, sólo para ser interrumpido por Harry.

.- ¿Perdón?

.- Oh, verá, Harry –respondió el director, ya que el otro hombre parecía muy impactado por haber sido interrumpido como para hablar-. Cuando decidiste correr hacia el bosque, el Consejo decidió que, basado en tu historia previa con el Sr. Malfoy, era una clara señal de que tú deseabas romper el reclamo…

.- Pero no lo era –se apresuró a explicar Harry-. Quiero decir, no tenía nada que ver con Draco. Era Pansy Parkinson, me dijo algo y me metió una pulsera encantada, es por eso que me perdí. No por Draco. Me perdí porque…

.- Sea como sea, Sr. Potter –interrumpió el Sr. Raulli antes de que Harry pudiera seguir con sus explicaciones-. El respeto a nuestras tradiciones veela exige extremo control. Ser parte veela se trata de control, y Draco te perdió por más de 24 horas. El Consejo ve eso como una señal de falta de control sobre su sumiso y lo considera una falla en su reclamo. Es por eso que mañana serás llevado al laberinto y las cosas seguirán tradicionalmente. Que tenga un buen día, Sr. Potter. –Y con eso el extraño hombre francés se volteó y dejó la enfermería.

.- Señor¿hay algo que podamos hacer al respecto¿No puede explicarles que Draco nunca me "perdió"? –preguntó Harry poniendo sus grandes y brillantes ojos verdes sobre Dumbledore.

.- Me temo que no, Harry –dijo Dumbledore contento al notar cuán tomado por su pareja estaba Harry-. El Consejo está alborotado, creían que conocían cada sumiso veela existente. Tú fuiste una sorpresa y a ellos no les gustan las sorpresas. Han estado trabajando día y noche desde que fuiste reclamado para descubrir cómo es que resultaste ser lo que eres. Me temo que este nuevo reclamo sólo es otro modo para ellos de saber que están al mando, a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado.

.- Eso es tan... ¡argh! –gritó Harry-. Justo lo que necesitaba, más personas tratando de controlar mi vida. –Dumbledore se sonrojó un poco ante ese pequeño arrebato y dejó que Harry continuara liberando su frustración; era lo menos que podía hacer por el chico ahora.

.- ¿Al menos saben de dónde vienen mis genes veela?

.- No aún, me temo. –Dumbledore suspiró-. Por lo que entiendo, no se perdió ningún niño cuando tú naciste y no se perdió ninguna niña cuando tu madre nació. Están investigando a tu abuela ahora, pero tuvimos una guerra y muchos registros fueron perdidos, tanto mágicos como muggles. Fue durante la guerra contra Grindelwald y los alemanes y fue peleada tanto en el mundo mágico como en el muggle. Ya que tu abuela fue cremada, por lo que recuerdo que nos dijo Lily, y no queda rastro de ella, será difícil descubrir algo conclusivo.

.- ¿Serviría un mechón de su pelo? –preguntó Harry.

.- Sí, eso sería lo más útil, Harry. ¿Sobrevivió un mechón de su cabello?

.- Sí, lo he visto en la caja de documentos de la tía Petunia. Lo tiene en el ático.

.- Eso es maravilloso. –El director estaba brillando de felicidad-. Les diré a los del Consejo de inmediato. Deberías descansar, mi niño. Ve a tu habitación y descansa. Es un gran día mañana y todo eso.

Harry se volteó para ver a la Sra. Weasley y Madame Pomfrey hablando en un rincón y puso sus mejores ojos de cachorrito antes de preguntarle a la medimaga si podía ir a su habitación.

.- Puede ir, Sr. Potter, pero asegúrese de descansar bien, mañana será el gran día y no quiero verlo aquí a menos que tenga que hacerlo –cedió Madame Pomfrey finalmente.

**¡Chan, chan, chan, chaaann! **Mañana es el gran día, mañana! Lo que para ustedes es pasado mañana xD Detalles.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews :3 Los amo, los amo, los aaaamoooo!

Pásense por mi deviant :3 ya tengo dos dibujos chanchos de Harry y Draco y el fanart de la mordida, y pronto subiré otro dibujo jojojojó (cacell . deviantart . com).

Ohhh¿han notado que Sakya ya tiene 18 capítulos y no 16¡wija!

**¡Reviews, reviews, reviews!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Título original: **Veela Inheritance Problems. (Problemas de herencia de una Veela)

**Autora: **Sakya.

**Summary: **Las viejas familias de sangre pura del mundo de los magos mantienen muchas tradiciones y una de ellas es la "temporada de comprometerse", cuando las familias con ascendencia de veela pueden juntar a su joven. Nada de lo que Harry se deba preocupar, ¿verdad? Incorrecto.

**Pareja: **Harry/Draco.

**Personajes:** Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Lucius y Narcisa, Ron, Hermione, Blaise Zabini y una tonelada más…

**Capítulo 16**

**La nueva persecusión.**

El día siguiente empezó demasiado temprano para Harry. Despertó cuando la Sra. Weasley llamó a su puerta y le tomó un tiempo conectar suficientes funciones cerebrales para darse cuenta de que ella ya estaba entrando seguida de otras dos mujeres y dos hombres. Todos esperaron a los pies de su cama a que se levantara, algo que no se sentía muy cómodo de hacer frente a todas esas personas.

.- Err... Buenos días –dijo tratando de entender qué podía estar pasando.

.- Buenos días, Harry, querido –dijo la Sra. Weasley corriendo las cortinas y abriendo las ventanas-. Estamos aquí para ayudarte a prepararte para la reunión.

.- ¿Prepararme? Pero nadie va a verme, estaré en medio del bosque todo el día, ¿qué hay que preparar? –preguntó Harry mirando con sospecha una gran canasta que cargaban los hombres.

.- Harry –dijo una de las extrañas mujeres-. Entendemos que no estás familiarizado con las tradiciones veela, así que es natural tener preguntas. Por favor siéntete libre de preguntar lo que quieras, pero tenemos que tenerte listo antes de que te lleven al laberinto.

.- Oh. Ya veo, ¿pero podrían darme un minuto para cambiarme antes de empezar? Me atraparon en pijama –dijo Harry luchando contra la necesidad de cubrirse hasta los hombros con el cobertor. Apostaba a que estaba sonrojándose como loco ahora.

Los extraños intercambiaron miradas entre ellos como si no supieran qué hacer y la Sra. Weasley tomó la iniciativa de explicarle algunas cosas a Harry.

.- El Consejo Veela envió a estas personas a ayudarte a vestirte para hoy, Harry. Es tradición que el sumiso sea preparado por un grupo de sumisos miembros del clan veela involucrados en la reunión. Están aquí para bañarte con aceites perfumados, vestirte con la túnica de emparejamiento y escoltarte a tu tienda dentro del laberinto.

.- Oh –respondió Harry realmente inseguro de qué debía decir, entonces algo que la Sra. Weasley había dicho se registró en su mente-. ¿Bañarme? Tendré que… ¿uh, desvestirme?

.- Eso es usualmente lo que uno hace cuando se baña, Sr. Potter –respondió una de las mujeres con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro-. No te preocupes. Todos aquí somos sumisos. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es relajarte y disfrutar.

.- Es fácil para ti decirlo –murmuró Harry envolviéndose con una manta y yendo al baño, seguido de cerca por el cortejo veela-. ¿Y qué es exactamente esa "túnica de emparejamiento" que mencionaron?

La Sra. Weasley esperó hasta que las puertas se hubieran cerrado para dejar salir la risa que estaba tratando de aguantar, ella había visto la túnica y sólo podía imaginarse la reacción de Harry ante ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Algunas horas después, Harry miró alrededor y trató de absorber todos los detalles de la tienda donde se suponía que tenía que esperar al dominante que lo reclamara. Su humor estaba empeorando bastante mientras los minutos pasaban y todavía no estaba ni cerca de la hora que los dominantes entrarían al laberinto aún.

En su habitación se había desnudado con otras cuatro personas que nunca había visto antes en su vida y lo habían fregado en lugares que ni siquiera sabía que tenía para empezar, luego lo dejaron sumergido un rato en una bañera con agua demasiado caliente como para sentirse cómodo, luego lo habían fregado de nuevo, luego mandado de vuelta a la bañera, al menos la temperatura era más agradable en la segunda ronda.

Había suspirado con alivio cuando anunciaron que el baño había acabado, pero ese sólo era el inicio de toda la cosa de la preparación tradicional. Arreglaron su pelo con gel, e hicieron sus uñas, ¡tanto de las manos como de los pies! ¡Hasta le habían cepillado los dientes! ¿Dónde en el mundo hubo alguien que creyera que era lindo que alguien te lave los dientes? Gracias a Merlín habían decidido no depilarle las piernas, no podía ni siquiera imaginarse cuán doloroso sería eso, pero incluso así su alivio había vivido poco, no lo habían depilado, pero le habían hecho un hechizo para sacarle el pelo del cuerpo. Ahora tenía cabello y cejas, sólo eso.

Demasiado furioso como para quedarse sentado, Harry se levantó y paseó por la lujosa tienda. Era una tienda asombrosa; tenía que admitirlo, nada parecido a la tienda que él y los Weasley habían usado en la Copa Mundial de Quidditch. Esta era más pequeña, sólo tenía una habitación, pero qué habitación era. No había nada más que cortinas delicadas, montañas de almohadones esponjosos y una enorme, también esponjosa, cama. Algunas lámparas de aceite estaban distribuidas alrededor de la tienda con un agradable aceite aromático y había una mesa con una magnífica botella de cristal llena de agua, dos copas y una bandeja de frutas, pan y queso.

Harry se sentó en la cama de nuevo mientras notaba vagamente que la habitación estaba equipada con casi las mismas cosas que Draco había conseguido de la Sala de los Menesteres. Tenía sentido; Draco estaba recreando el entorno de emparejamiento, aquél que sabía que encontraría en las tiendas la noche que reclamó a Harry.

Todo contribuyó a que Harry recordara porqué estaba tan enfadado, ¡ya había hecho esto! La persecución, el reclamo, la primer noche. Harry se tomó un segundo para recordar su noche con Draco. Había sido… una experiencia. Era intensa, íntima, caliente, agobiante… no había forma de que dejara que un extraño manchara esa noche. Le había llevado bastante aceptar el hecho de que era veela y que Draco era su pareja y se negaba a atravesar el asunto de nuevo simplemente porque algún alto y poderoso veela quería la chance de reclamarlo. El reclamo estaba hecho y acabado, mejor suerte a la próxima. Decidiéndose, Harry se levantó de la suave cama una vez más.

Sus piernas se enredaron en su túnica y casi se cayó. Eso sólo hizo que se enojara más con toda la situación. ¡Y pensar que había estado preocupado por la túnica que tuvo que usar después del reclamo! ¡Esta era indignante! Estaba casi desnudo aunque estuviera cubierto de la cabeza a los pies. La túnica, si podías llamarla así, ¡estaba hecha con la tela más transparente que había visto en su vida! Unos pocos detalles bien ubicados hacían muy poco para preservar su modestia. No había que preguntarse porqué sus "escoltas" lo habían envuelto en una gran capa en su camino hacia allí. Qué mal que se habían llevado la capa con ellos cuando se habían ido.

Envolviéndose en una de las cortinas, Harry marchó hacia fuera y tomó un vistazo de la tienda. Estaba puesta en un pequeño claro con muy poco espacio para algo que no fuera la tienda en sí, toda hecha en tonos de verde, casi camuflándose con la naturaleza a su alrededor.

"_Tiene sentido, supongo, no hay necesidad de hacérselos fácil. Esos colores hacen que la tienda casi desaparezca en el paisaje"_ Pensó Harry, y eso le dio una idea._"Si ellos pueden hacérselo difícil a los dominantes, no hay modo de que yo se los deje fácil a ninguno de ellos. Quieren una caza; ¡yo les daré una caza y más!_

Harry se sacó la túnica mientras corría dentro de la tienda, donde empezó a frotarse contra las almohadas y cortinas. Sonrojándose como loco, dejó la tienda e hizo lo mismo con algunos árboles a diferentes intervalos y corrió de regreso a la tienda una vez más.

La siguiente parte lo hizo sonrojarse aún más, pero estaba determinado a hacer la vida de los dominantes tan dura como fuera posible.

Harry extendió cuidadosamente la cubierta de tantas almohadas como pudo y agregó algunas cortinas que había arrancado con formas irregulares y se recostó en su cama temporal. Empezó a concentrarse en Draco. Deslizando las manos por su propio cuerpo desnudo, Harry recordó cómo Draco lo había tocado esa noche, los besos, los olores, la voz de Draco en sus oídos, sus ojos plateados, su pelo, su lengua… en menos de cinco minutos Harry se vino violentamente encima de sí mismo y las telas alrededor de él.

Le tomó un minuto recuperarse, pero no tenía tiempo que perder. Limpió su cuerpo con las telas, asegurándose de impregnar su aroma en tantas como pudiera, luego tomó las telas sucias y las escondió una por una en todos los lugares que pudo encontrar, tan lejos la una de la otra como se animó a ponerlas.

Corrió de regreso a la tienda y se lavó a sí mismo con el agua de la botella de cristal tan bien como pudo y usó otra de las cortinas de la tienda para secarse antes de ponerse la diáfana túnica de nuevo. Usó la ahora vacía botella para almacenar el aceite aromático de las lámparas y dejó la tienda otra vez. Eso ayudaría a enmascarar su aroma y alejar a los dominantes de su pista.

Harry corrió de un lado a otro por el bosque, parando de vez en cuando para volcar un poco del aceite en una estrecha línea en su camino y asegurándose de correr encima de ella algunas veces antes de seguir adelante. Cuando se le empezó a agotar el aceite escuchó un campaneo señalando la entrada de los dominantes.

Por entonces Harry esperó tener suficientes falsas pistas y obstáculos aromáticos alrededor del área de la tienda. Si lo que había aprendido en Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas era correcto, podría tener éxito en alejar a los dominantes de su rastro. Se apresuró de regreso a la tienda pasando por la pared de atrás y volcando algo de aceite en su camino y dejó algo en la tienda y en el tronco de un árbol antes de treparlo. Todo lo que quedaba ahora para él era trepar un árbol y esconderse mientras los dominantes lo buscaban.

Mientras esperaba, escondido tan alto como podía llegar en el árbol, cada segundo parecía pasar más lento que el anterior. Los primeros minutos de Harry en su escondite estuvieron llenos de preocupación. Se preocupaba de no haber cubierto su camino bien, se preocupaba de que algún otro dominante pudiera encontrarlo, de no poder ser capaz de correr o pelear… y, finalmente, después de quince minutos encima del árbol, sintiendo que ya había tenido bastante escaladas de árbol por lo que le quedaba de vida, Harry empezó a preocuparse por Draco. ¿Qué pasaba si Draco decidía no venir ahora que ya no era virgen? El rubio podía haber decidido encontrarse una pareja apropiada, una que siguiera siendo virgen, y dejar que Harry fuera reclamado por otro.

Justo cuando sus ojos empezaron a picarle por las lágrimas, Harry sintió la primera señal de conmoción en el bosque. Podía sentir gruñidos, ramas golpeándose y hojas siendo sacudidas. Los dominantes habían llegado. Y con ellos un repentino deseo de dejarse ver, de dejar su escondite y presentarse en el claro frente a la tienda, de lucirse en su bella túnica nueva.

.- ¡Bastardos! ¡Todos están usando La llamada! –murmuró Harry para sí mismo en su escondite detrás de la tienda, apretando los dientes y sacudiendo la cabeza para aclarar su mente, con la firme intención de mantener su posición sin importar qué. Su plan era simple: se quedaría donde estaba hasta que todos los otros dominantes verificaran la tienda. Una vez que se hubieran asegurado de que él estaba en otro lugar volvería dentro y se escondería bajo los almohadones para esperar a Draco.

Harry estaba muy contento con su plan y ni una vez se detuvo a considerar que incluía dejar que Draco supiera donde estaba o lo que eso significaba. Nunca consideró la posibilidad de tratar de escapar como la primera vez tampoco. No, por lo que Harry sabía, tenía el plan perfecto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Draco noqueó a otro dominante en su camino sin siquiera detenerse a ver si la criatura estaba lastimada después de haber sido tirada contra los árboles. Ellos no eran importantes, sólo Harry era importante y cada dominante que derrotara era un dominante menos que lastimaría a su pareja tratando de reclamarla.

De alguna forma estaba complacido de que hubieran otros dominantes en el bosque con él, no que le gustara la idea de que cualquiera de ellos compitiera con él por su pareja, no era eso. Lo que le gustaba era el hecho de que podía desquitar su ira quitándolos de su camino. Estaba bastante seguro de que los primeros dos con los que se había enfrentado no volverían a estar concientes pronto, los siguientes tres habían tenido más suerte, pero aún así estaban fuera de la persecución.

Sólo tenía quince más de los que preocuparse. Draco se adelantó en el bosque, jurando silenciosamente que el Consejo lamentaría su decisión de reclamar un nuevo emparejamiento para Harry antes de que el día acabara.

Draco corrió algunos minutos más antes de encontrar a otro dominante, pero este ya estaba inconsciente con un pedazo de tela firmemente agarrado en su mano.

_Harry,_ era el aroma de Harry. Estaba por toda la tela. Era el olor de su excitación… ¿Ya habría un dominante reclamado a Harry? Olfateando el pedazo de tela, Draco notó el olor de otros dos dominantes, el inconsciente y otro más, pero ninguno de ellos había estado excitado. ¿Cómo se había excitado Harry solo? ¿Y por qué estaba ese pedazo de tela cubierto de ello?

Una débil pista del olor de Harry vino en el viento. El mismo olor de su excitación y su semen. ¿Cómo…? Una mancha de color llamó la atención de Draco. Había otro pedazo de tela escondido detrás de una pila de rocas. No tenía olor a dominantes esta vez. Sólo el olor de Harry.

.- ¡Nos está sacando de su pista! –Draco se pudo haber reído bien fuerte ante las tácticas del sumiso. Sólo que ahora se enfrentaba a un problema, ¿cómo podría ÉL encontrar a su sumiso? Seguir su aroma sólo llevaría a todos los dominantes a una persecución de ganso.

"_Bueno, no correrá" _pensó Draco _"Trató eso antes y no funcionó, así que tratará de esconderse. ¿Pero dónde podrá estar? Acaba de pasar un par de días en el bosque y dudo que quiera repetir a experiencia… tiene que estar en la tienda, o lo bastante cerca para llegar a ella si lo necesita. Tengo que encontrar la tienda y empezar a buscar desde ahí."_

Ahora que estaba ignorando el aroma de su pareja, Draco pudo notar un patrón de distribución. Cada vez que el camino del olor parecía hacerse lo bastante fuerte para ser seguido, era cortado por un salpicón de aceite aromatizado que se quedaba en tu nariz por minutos antes de disiparse. Si tenías bastante suerte y no pisabas la maldita cosa; si lo hacías cargarías el aroma contigo. Era una pesadilla para los dominantes.

Draco hizo su camino hacia la tienda sólo con controversias menores con dos o tres dominantes frustrados. Era casi divertido verlos correr por ahí sin una pista de dónde ir a continuación.

La tienda estaba vacía, pero eso era de esperarse y Draco no se preocupó demasiado al respecto. Sabía que Harry estaría en algún lugar cerca, sólo era cuestión de figurarse dónde.

Empezando frente a la tienda, Draco lentamente caminó alrededor, mirando en posibles escondites donde su pareja podría estar escondiéndose. La primera vez no encontró nada y eso lo preocupó un poco, pero sabía que tenía que mantenerse calmado si quería triunfar.

Draco fue a la segunda búsqueda alrededor de la tienda y entonces fue cuando lo notó.

El aceite, usado tan libremente en el área frente a la tienda, sólo había sido usado una vez detrás de ella. Exactamente detrás de él. Había un poco en el piso como en el resto de los lugares, pero había una diferencia esta vez. También estaba en el tronco de un árbol justo detrás de la tienda. Qué… extraño.

Draco miró hacia arriba y buscó entre las hojas y ramas. Seguro, ahí había un par de brillantes ojos esmeraldas mirándolo.

.- Hola ahí –susurró Draco sonriendo. No había necesidad de llamar la atención.

Los ojos parpadearon una vez pero no hubo respuesta. Draco aumentó La llamada sólo un poco.

.- ¿Estás cómodo ahí arriba?

.-... Algo –fue la suave respuesta.

.- Apuesto a que estarías más cómodo aquí abajo conmigo... o tal vez dentro con todas esas almohadas –intentó Draco.

.- Podría estarlo... –Harry dejó caer un poco la cortina verde que estaba usando como camuflaje, sacando su cabeza del capullo verde que tenía alrededor de él y sonriéndole a su dominante-, pero sería horrorosamente peligroso. ¿Y si me atacan?

.- Yo te protegeré –prometió Draco ofreciéndole una mano-. Baja y déjame llevarte dentro.

Harry bajó cuidadosamente del árbol, tremendamente feliz de que Draco lo hubiera encontrado sin ayuda. Draco lo había encontrado usando su habilidad propia. Harry sintió que reventaría de orgullo.

Un movimiento hizo que Harry volteara la cabeza justo a tiempo de ver como un dominante se lanzaba hacia él, tratando de sacarlo del agarre de Draco, pero Draco fue más rápido que el intruso y empujó a Harry para ponerlo detrás de él y fuera del camino.

Los dominantes se enfrentaron mientras gruñían, con sus ojos de un color sólido. Los de Draco eran plateados y los del otro dominante eran de un tono claro de azul. Se estaban midiendo mutuamente y preparándose para pelear. Fue entonces cuando Harry se dio cuenta. Iban a pelear. El otro dominante estaba tratando de lastimar a SU dominante, su familia.

En ese momento algo cayó dentro de Harry. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, lastimaría a su dominante, nadie se pondría entre ellos.

Los ojos se Harry se volvieron solidamente verdes.

**¡Ja! **Dije pasado mañana y lo subo hoy, los engañé! No, mentira, es que me lo pidieron tanto para hoy que mi débil corazoncito amante de reviews y reviewers no pudo evitar complacerlos :3.

¿Qué CARAJO le pasa a ff. Net? Ya van dos capítulos que subo de Harry Potter y los Niños del Futuro y no figuran en la lista ni funciona su link. Los he borrado y vuelto a subir, perdonen aquellos que lo tengan con alerta, pero sigue sin funcionar. Me choca. Además de que no sé qué hacer para que la gente pueda leer los jodidos capítulos! Es más, en esta misma historia, el capítulo quince se ve cuando están en el capítulo uno, pero no si están en el capítulo 14!

Donde ff .net me siga cabreando, me llevaré los fics a otro lado.

Aggghh.

Bueno, muchas gracias a todos sus reviews:3 Rezaré porque este fic sigua viéndose.

**¡Review, review, review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Título original: **Veela Inheritance Problems. (Problemas de herencia de una Veela)

**Autora: **Sakya.

**Summary: **Las viejas familias de sangre pura del mundo de los magos mantienen muchas tradiciones y una de ellas es la "temporada de comprometerse", cuando las familias con ascendencia de veela pueden juntar a su joven. Nada de lo que Harry se deba preocupar¿verdad? Incorrecto.

**Pareja: **Harry/Draco.

**Capítulo 17**

**Fuera del área de emparejamiento**

Lucius y Narcissa caminaron entre los otros veela que no estaban involucrados en la persecución. Todos estaban en la bien decorada sala de recepción ubicada justo frente a la entrada que dirigía al terreno de emparejamiento. Había muy poco que hacer ahora, sólo mezclarse y tener conversaciones corteses mientras esperaban el regreso de aquellos dominantes que no se emparejarían esa noche, con suerte, antes de que la noche cayera sólo un dominante quedaría dentro y todos se irían, excepto cuatro representantes del Consejo que se dejarían en la entrada con órdenes de dar alerta si algo pasaba. Por la mañana, todos regresarían y tendrían el desayuno juntos mientras esperaban a la nueva pareja.

.- Bueno, al menos esta vez están en el área apropiada –dijo Glory Zabini, su hijo Blaise estaba tomando parte de la reunión otra vez-. Simplemente no es una reunión sin un desayuno al aire libre.

.- Razón tienes, querida. –Narcissa le sonrió un largo rato a su vieja amiga desde atrás de su taza de té. No había resentimientos entre las dos familias, si el Consejo había decidido anular el reclamo de Draco, era natural que los Zabini participaran en la nueva persecución. Los Malfoy estaban enojados con la decisión del Alto Consejo, no con sus amigos por tratar de asegurarse el mejor sumiso disponible para continuar su línea.

El área de recepción era bastante igual a lo que había sido unos días atrás, la única diferencia era que ahora era más grande para acomodar a los recién llegados y un estrado había sido agregado al final del lugar. Era donde estaba ubicada la mesa del Alto Consejo.

La audiencia siguió hablando entre ellos tranquilamente mientras esperaba que los miembros del Alto Consejo hablaran. En ese momento, todos estaban esperando en la mesa alta y aparentemente esperando algo.

Un ruido proveniente del camino que llevaba fuera de Hogwarts hizo que algunas cabezas se voltearan en esa dirección. Dos carruajes gigantes hacían su camino hacia los terrenos del colegio a paso elegante y sin prisa, y llegaron a un alto justo fuera del área de recepción, unos segundos después la puerta del primer carruaje se abrió para dejar que saliera el Guardián de Registros del Alto Consejo, seguido de cerca por seis asistentes. La audiencia respiró al unísono; la presencia del Guardián de Registros sólo podía significar una cosa: habían encontrado a la familia veela del Sr. Potter.

Tres figuras salieron del segundo carruaje, la capucha de sus capas de viaje les tapaba la cabeza y protegía sus identidades. Un ayudante del Alto Consejo los saludó y los dirigió a una mesa en la sala de recepción mientras el Guardián y sus asistentes hacían su camino a la mesa alta, donde fueron formalmente bienvenidos por el presidente. La sala cayó en silencio mientras todos se levantaban para reconocer la entrada del hombre mayor.

.- El Alto Consejo le da la bienvenida al Guardián de Registros. Que nuestra memoria sea por siempre preservada, que nuestra herencia llegue a nuestros niños. –El presidente estrechó la mano del Guardián de Registros.

.- El Guardián de Registros acepta al Alto Consejo. Que nuestro camino sea claro, que nuestras raíces sean fuertes, que nuestro futuro sea brillante –respondió el Guardián saludando al Alto Consejo.

.- En el asunto de nuestro pasado y el niño perdido recientemente encontrado¿qué dice el Guardián de Registros? –preguntó el portavoz del Consejo.

Un podio apareció a un lado de la mesa alta y el Guardián caminó hacia allí. Puso su libro en la plataforma ante él y lo abrió en una página marcada.

.- Es nuestro placer anunciar que, después de muchos años de pena, una página de nuestra historia ha sido restaurada –dijo-. En los años de conflicto generados por Grindelwald y la guerra muggle y el caos que reinó, muchos documentos importantes fueron perdidos. Fue sólo gracias al cuidadoso y extenso trabajo hecho por los encargados de los registros que fuimos capaces de restaurar nuestros expedientes a su gloria original, así que estamos aliviados. Ahora se sabe que un pequeño registro había sido perdido. El registro ahora está recuperado.

.- Dioses, se tomará toda la noche –susurró Narcissa a su marido, que apretó su mano para que supiera que había escuchado y luchó contra una sonrisa.

.- Déjalo, es su momento de gloria –respondió Lucius, pero su atención estaba enfocada en los recién llegados que estaban a algunas mesas de ellos. El protocolo le impedía levantarse y saludarlos pero se había alarmado cuando reconoció a los nuevos. Michael y Hortencia Baudelle eran conocidos por sus costumbres de aislamiento y raramente eran vistos fuera de su antiguo hogar en el norte de Francia, y la tercer persona en la mesa era Theodore Phillips, cabeza de la familia Phillips, con la que los Malfoy habían hecho negocios muchas veces, eran ricos, influyentes y poderosos, pero no tenían sangre veela por lo que Lucius sabía. _"¿Qué está haciendo aquí?" _pensó Lucius.

El Guardián de Registros empezó a hablar de nuevo y Lucius se obligó a sí mismo a prestarle atención al hombre.

.- Ahora se sabe que la tercer niña de la familia Baudelle, llamada Violette, hija de de Michael y Hortecia Baudelle, eligió dejar su antiguo hogar y se casó con Andrei Mihailov, un mago que había volado de Rusia algunos años antes. La joven pareja se mudó a Inglaterra donde se establecieron e intentaron vivir como muggles para evitar que los atraparan en la guerra mágica. Fue en ese momento que su única hija fue nacida. Una chica llamada Daisy Mihailov, fallecida, secretamente veela, squib…

La audiencia empezó a conversar. La familia Baudelle era una vieja y respetada, muy poderosa en Suiza y Francia, nada pasaba en la sociedad veela sin que se hablara de ello y Mihailov, aunque no era particularmente poderoso o rico, era muy conocido por sus libros de encantamientos.

La separación de la señorita Baudelle de su familia había sido un escándalo en aquél entonces, se había negado a tomar parte de cualquier reunión y había rechazado a todos los dominantes que su familia había elegido presentarle. En vez de eso había elegido escapar con un mago pobre y nunca más se había oído de ella.

El portavoz golpeó gentilmente una copa de cristal con una cuchara de plata en la mesa alta exigiendo que la audiencia se mantuviera tranquila.

.- Le pedimos al Guardián de Registros que por favor proceda.

.- Gracias. La niña Daisy fue criada en el mundo muggle y eventualmente se casó con Richard Evans, de la rama squib de la familia Phillips y juntos tuvieron dos hijas, Petunia Evans, squib, secretamente veela, casada con Vernon Dursley, muggle, y madre de Dudley Dursley, squib, y Lily Evans, fallecida, secretamente veela, bruja, se casó con James Edward Potter, fallecido, mago, y fue madre de Harry James Potter, veela, mago.

Uno podía oír la caída de un alfiler en la habitación. No sólo el Sr. Potter era miembro de una importante familia veela, sino que también era un mago de sangre pura. Narcissa agradeció silenciosamente al destino de que esos hechos fueran conocidos sólo ahora. Si hubieran surgido ayer, no tenía duda de que habrían habido algunos intentos de asesinato para achicar la competencia.

.- ¿Esos son los descubrimientos de los investigadores? –preguntó el portavoz.

.- Esos son los descubrimientos de los investigadores como está documentado en este reporte que ahora presento ante el Consejo. –Uno de los asistentes se adelantó y ubicó una pila de papeles frente al Alto Consejo.

.- ¿Cómo fueron verificados estos descubrimientos? –La audiencia mantuvo el aliento, si no encontraban discrepancias, esta sería la última pregunta en la ceremonia de presentación del registro.

.- Fueron verificados con los registros privados de la familia Baudelle, tanto los registros muggle como los mágicos en Inglaterra y a través de una poción genealógica usando el pelo de la fallecida Daisy Evans. Los descubrimientos son conclusivos y declaran que el Sr. Harry James Potter es un descendiente directo de la familia veela Baudelle a través de su abuela y de la familia de magos Phillips a través de su abuelo materno.

El estatus del Sr. Potter se había disparado bien alto tanto en la comunidad veela como en la mágica.

.- Gracias, honorable Guardián de Registros –dijo el portavoz después de haber recibido un asentimiento del presidente del Alto Consejo-. Sus servicios son enormemente apreciados. Por favor únasenos a tomar el té.

Esa era la señal que la audiencia estaba esperando. Invitar al Guardián de Registros a tomar el té significaba que serían capaces de hablar a cualquiera que estuviera presente y las preguntas privadas estaban permitidas. Eso se traducía en una cosa, los descubrimientos eran certeros y el Sr. Potter era todo lo que decía ser.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**La persecución, parte II**

El joven dominante francés, Jean, estaba al borde de su paciencia. ¿Dónde podría estar el pequeño sumiso? Su aroma estaba por todo el lugar, volviendo a cada dominante loco, y la pelea se hacía más dura a cada minuto. Los dominantes se arrojaban a la garganta del otro casi literalmente y por ahora ninguno de ellos había visto su premio aún.

Ya que no era el más fuerte de los dominantes, Jean sabía que sólo la astucia le permitiría reclamar al sumiso como suyo¿pero cómo podría hacerlo cuando nadie tenía ninguna pista de dónde estaba el pequeño manjar? Mirando alrededor, Jean no pudo creer su suerte; a unos metros a su izquierda pudo ver una mancha de pelo rubio. ¡El heredero Malfoy! El rubio veela no estaba corriendo por ahí y olfateando el aire como los demás, estaba buscando determinadamente algo más en vez del origen del aroma y estaba yendo a algún lado. Jean sería un tonto si no podía adivinar qué estaba sucediendo.

Era un hecho bien sabido que el heredero Malfoy había hecho el reclamo previo sobre ese sumiso antes de que el Alto Consejo decidiera "jugar justo" y anular el reclamo. Realmente¿a quién trataban de engañar? No había forma que un sumiso tan dulce y fuerte como el que podía oler ahora simplemente saliera de ningún lado. Probablemente lo habían arreglado años antes de esa reunión para poder engañarlo. Oh, no. Nadie lo engañaría.

Asegurándose de quedarse lo bastante lejos como para que no lo notaran, Jean empezó a seguir al otro dominante.

Pareció que Draco Malfoy encontró lo que estaba buscando después de algunos minutos. ¡La tienda del sumiso! Pero eso no tenía sentido para Jean. Habían buscado ya en la tienda y el sumiso no estaba ahí. El rubio fue derecho a la tienda, miró un poco alrededor y salió de nuevo. Jean apenas tuvo tiempo suficiente de tirarse detrás de un árbol. ¿Qué estaba haciendo el otro dominante? Malfoy ahora estaba mirando alrededor y aparentaba estar reflexionando sobre algo.

Jean miró como el otro dominante parecía llegar a una conclusión y empezaba a caminar alrededor de la tienda. El veela francés casi se rindió; era obvio que el otro chico no tenía idea de dónde podía estar el sumiso. Aún así, sólo para estar seguro, Jean decidió caminar alrededor de la tienda también. Nunca sabes cuando la señora suerte decidirá atacar.

El heredero Malfoy caminó una vez alrededor de la tienda y no encontró nada. Jean empezó a creer que estaba perdiendo el tiempo cuando el veela rubio empezó a ir una segunda vez alrededor de la tienda. Jean decidió no seguirlo esta vez, sólo estaba perdiendo el tiempo ahí. Malfoy no tenía idea de dónde estaba el sumiso y todos los demás les llevaban ventaja. Era hora de moverse.

Un ruido detrás de él hizo que se volteara. Sonaba a que alguien más venía. Maldición, justo lo que necesitaba: atraer la indeseada atención y la aún más indeseada competición. Quienquiera que fuera sólo querría pelear con él y sacarlo del camino. Jean se escondió detrás de un árbol para ver quién venía.

El veela francés maldijo cuando un alto rubio estuvo a la vista. Morten, su propia pesadilla noruega. El tipo era tan grande como una casa con la firme creencia de que todo en la vida podía ser solucionado con algunas piñas bien puestas. Jean maldijo otra vez al destino que los había hecho a ambos primos, pero el motor de su cerebro ya estaba en marcha. Una sonrisa creció en el rostro de Jean mientras un plan empezaba a tomar forma.

No ser el más grande ni el más fuerte en la familia traía bastantes problemas si tenías primos como Morten, pero eso no significaba que esta situación no pudiera traer algo bueno y en ese momento Morten sería justo el tipo de distracción que él necesitaba. Sólo porque él no esperaba pelear con Malfoy y ganar, no significaba que alguien más no pudiera. Si tenía suerte Malfoy le causaría suficiente daño a su primo y aseguraría que Jean saliera victorioso en una pelea después.

.- Morten –llamó Jean tan fuerte como se atrevió sin ser escuchado por Malfoy y el sumiso.

.- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Jean? –Los ojos de Morten ya se estaban estrechando mientras trataba de descubrir porqué un debilucho como su primo lo estaría llamando.

.- Se acabó, sabes, la persecución –dijo Jean encogiendo los hombros.

.- ¿Por qué, pequeño primo¿Estás diciendo que ya reclamaste al sumiso? –preguntó Morten con una sonrisa irónica en el rostro.

.- No tuve semejante suerte –dijo Jean esforzándose por no soltar el señuelo-, pero Malfoy recién estuvo aquí y parecía tener una buena idea de dónde ir. Ya que tuvo el reclamo previo, me imagino...

.- ¿Acaba de estar aquí? –interrumpió Morten-. ¿Por dónde se fue?

Jean apuntó a un lado de la tienda-. Por la parte de atrás.

.- ¿Y tú simplemente lo dejaste ir? –preguntó Morten sin tragarse completamente la historia de su primo-. ¿Por qué no trataste de reclamar al sumiso para ti?

.- No soy lo bastante fuerte para tomarlo, ya lo sabes –dijo Jean pretendiendo estar enojado.

.- Eso es cierto, primo –concordó Morten riendo-. Hazte a un lado, déjame mostrarte cómo se hace.

Jean dio un paso a un lado y Morten corrió detrás de Malfoy, el veela francés suprimió una sonrisa traviesa, su primo era muy fácil de manipular. Se aseguró de seguir a su primo un poco, sólo para asegurarse de que su plan había funcionado como él quería antes de regresar a la persecución. Si tenía suerte habría dos dominantes menos en la persecución.

Morten había hecho casi todo el camino hacia la parte de atrás de la tienda cuando se detuvo. Tenía los ojos fijos en lo que había adelante y una expresión de deslumbramiento. Intrigado con lo que pudiera haber pasado, Jean rodeó la tienda para ver qué había atrapado la atención de su primo de tal forma.

El heredero Malfoy estaba parado bajo un árbol con la mano levantada. Estaba sonriendo y parecía estarle hablando al árbol. Extraño.

De repente, un pedazo de tela verde que parecía ser exactamente del mismo color de la tienda se movió en el árbol y la criatura más magnífica apareció frente a ellos. Cabello negro, brillante piel ligeramente dorada, suave voz musical y una sonrisa que hacía que el día se volviera más brillante. Era hermoso, de ensueño, perfecto… y había dos dominantes enormes entre él y Jean.

El primer impulso de Jean fue desafiar tanto a su primo como al heredero Malfoy, pero su instinto de supervivencia ganó justo a tiempo. No tenía chance en una pelea como esa; su mejor opción era dejar que un dominante distrajera al otro mientas él arrebataba su premio. Sí, eso podía funcionar.

Ya que el tiempo era esencial, Jean se apresuró a bordear la tienda y posicionarse detrás de Malfoy y el sumiso. Si era rápido podía estar en el lugar correcto en el tiempo correcto y engañarlos a ambos.

**¡Whoa! **(Dándose shocks eléctricos) No puedo creer la cantidad de Reviews que llegaron!! Estoy emocionaadaaaa! Los amo, los amo, los amo. Y por amor a ellos traigo otro capítulo, obvio, ya que alguien me dijo que se iba de viaje mañana. Joder, no pude actualizar ayer porque otra vez la puta compañía de internet me dejó sin él, fue totalmente frustrante. Pero bueno, ya están todos los trámites hechos así que esperemos que no vuelva a suceder.

Ohh, estoy haciendo un dibujo de Harry con su túnica de emparejamiento como se lo imagina la autora, juajuajua.

Bueno, espero que ff . net no chingue este capítulo, me avisan si pudieron leerlo eh:D (Excusas para recibir reviews)

**¡Reviews, reviews, reviews! **(Hace porras)


	18. Chapter 18

**Título original: **Veela Inheritance Problems. (Problemas de herencia de una Veela)

**Autora: **Sakya.

**Summary: **Las viejas familias de sangre pura del mundo de los magos mantienen muchas tradiciones y una de ellas es la "temporada de comprometerse", cuando las familias con ascendencia de veela pueden juntar a su joven. Nada de lo que Harry se deba preocupar¿verdad? Incorrecto.

**Pareja: **Harry/Draco.

**Capítulo 18**

Jean apenas podía creer su suerte; había funcionado como un encanto. En realidad, su plan había funcionado mejor que un encanto, ya que lo había llevado directo al sumiso y ahora los grandes y tontos dominantes se estaban enfrentando. Pelearían entre ellos para probar quién era el más grande y el más fuerte; y mientras ellos anduvieran soltando testosterona, él probaría ser el más inteligente y arrebataría al sumiso, reclamando a la belleza frente a él antes de que Malfoy y su primo pudieran darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

El veela francés se tomó un momento para apreciar al sumiso. Tenía brillante cabello negro, olía a una dulce fruta madura lista para ser comida y vestía una túnica vaporosa traslúcida, que dejaba su cuerpo lo suficiente a la vista como para enloquecer a cualquier veela de sangre caliente.

Y sería de Jean antes de que el día se acabara. Jean se lo prometió a sí mismo.

Oyó distantemente los gruñidos mientras un dominante atacaba al otro, era hora, Jean tomó a su premio y se preparó para correr.

Fue entonces cuando su plan se encontró con un obstáculo inesperado. El sumiso no se dejó.

¡Por supuesto, resistencia! Se suponía que el sumiso se resistía. Maldición, se había olvidado de ese pequeño detalle. No era un problema, el sumiso era bastante pequeño comparado a él, incluso si él no era uno de los más grandes dominantes que habían asistido. Podría manejar a un pequeño sumiso sin siquiera sudar.

Ese fue el último pensamiento en cruzar la mente de Jean antes de que su mundo explotara en un torbellino de dolor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Unos momentos antes, Draco acababa de ayudar a Harry a bajar del árbol cuando fueron repentinamente atacados por un rubio gigante que parecía más un vikingo que una veela. El largo cabello rubio oscuro del extraño voló detrás de él mientras se lanzaba hacia ellos tratando de sacar a Harry de las manos de Draco.

En un movimiento rápido, Harry estaba detrás de Draco y los dominantes empezaron a gruñirse.

Harry estaba enojado; alguien estaba tratando de atacar a su dominante. Su familia estaba en peligro y él no se sentaría ajeno a la situación y dejaría que uno de los que quería se lastimara. Tenía pocos preciosos de esos. Se preparó para pelear pero se quedó detrás de Draco. No era su lugar tomar la cabeza de ese ataque particular, confiaba en que su dominante los defendiera a ambos, pero sólo por si acaso el atacante no era capaz de entender la indirecta, él estaba listo para pelear también.

Harry estaba tan concentrado en la pelea frente a él, tratando de decidir cuando sería mejor intervenir, que no notó que alguien lo alcanzaba por detrás. Sólo cuando un par de brazos se enroscaron en él notó que había otro dominante en el área.

Actuando sin pensar, Harry zafó del agarre del extraño y apoyó sus pies firmemente en el suelo, separándolos lo suficiente para bajar su centro de gravedad y encorvándose hacia delante mientras sostenía los brazos del ofensor. El dominante estuvo volteado encima de él y cayó de golpe al suelo frente a Harry.

Harry no podía creer el atrevimiento de ese dominante; había tratado de evitar la pelea y robárselo como un ladrón común, nada de honor, nada de valor… El pequeño dominante a sus pies no valía y Harry era la persona que lo probaría.

Todavía sujetando el brazo del dominante, ahora torcido y en un ángulo anormal, Harry tomó una vistazo superficial de su dominante. Draco estaba manteniendo lo suyo contra el otro dominante, dando lo mejor que tenía. No tenía que preocuparse por esa pelea por ahora. Era hora de concentrarse en la larva que tenía a sus pies y la primera cosa que tenía que hacer era dejarlo fuera de combate.

Harry empujó el brazo en su mano un poco más y escuchó un satisfactor crujido justo antes de que el dominante empezara a gritar con dolor. Una veloz patada en la cara lo calló y rompió su nariz en el proceso. El sangrante dominante se levantó rápidamente tan pronto como Harry soltó su brazo, sólo para recibir una patada en la mandíbula que lo envió volando hacia el mismo árbol donde Harry se había escondido. Ahí se deslizó al piso y se quedó quieto.

Asegurándose de que el dominante no estuviera muerto, Harry se concentró en Draco de nuevo. Si su pelea seguía Harry era ahora libre de intervenir y pelear lado a lado con su pareja. Draco ya no tenía nada más que probar a sus ojos, el reclamo había sido hecho y aceptado por Harry. No permitiría que nadie se pusiera entre ellos.

Draco, de todos modos, no parecía necesitar ninguna ayuda mientras volteaba al otro dominante en el aire y lo mandaba a chocar contra el mismo árbol en el que Harry se había estado ocultando.

Fue entonces cuando Draco notó que el dominante parecía tener al menos tres piernas y pelo saliendo debajo de su barriga. La extraña imagen hizo que Draco tomara otro vistazo y le llevó un segundo entender. Había un segundo dominante debajo del que él acababa de derrotar. En el nombre de Merlín¿qué estaba pasando?

Dándose cuenta finalmente de la magnitud del peligro que los rodeaba, cuando otro dominante podía llegar en cualquier minuto y uno había llegado de hecho sin que él lo notara, Draco movió la cabeza rápidamente buscando a su sumiso. Su corazón se salteó un latido cuando encontró a Harry parado ahí respirando pesadamente, con los ojos totalmente verdes, el cabello desordenado y su túnica de emparejamiento volando alrededor de él. Sin desperdiciar ni un solo momento, Draco tomó súbitamente a Harry en sus brazos y lo besó apasionadamente.

.- Mío –gruñó.

.- Tuyo. –Harry asintió hipnotizado con el poder que exudaba su dominante. Acurrucando su cabeza contra el cuello de su dominante, Harry se entregó al sentimiento de amor y posesión que emanaba de su pareja.

Sólo ahora se percató del hecho de que el aroma de muchos dominantes adversarios muy cercanos lo estaba desquiciando. Había estado al borde todo el día y por primera vez se las había arreglado para bajar la guardia. Él y Draco estaban juntos ahora, seguros en el brazo del otro, por la primera vez Harry se permitió preguntarse qué habría pasado si Draco se hubiera lastimado hoy. Un débil gruñido hizo que voltearan sus cabezas.

Todo el jaleo de la pelea anterior aparentemente había atraído la atención de otros dominantes. Tres más se acercaban hacia ellos y Harry pudo sentir que los músculos de Draco se tensaban, preparándose para otra pelea.

Pero no era sólo otra pelea, ahora serían tres contra uno. Draco podía lastimarse… Draco podía morir.

.- ¡SUFICIENTE! –gritó Harry. Tradición o no, eso ya había durado bastante, había soportado todos los ataques a su familia que podía. Era hora de que supieran que su familia estaba fuera de su alcance-. Dejen este lugar ahora. La persecución se acabó hace una semana y no habrá más ataques a mi pareja.

Los tres dominantes no prestaron atención a sus advertencias y se prepararon para saltarle encima. Draco sólo pudo sacudir la cabeza. Sabía que Harry era suyo ahora, no había equivocación en su aroma, ahora era una perfecta mezcla de su aroma original y el de Draco, algo que sólo pasaría cuando la unión fuera totalmente aceptada.

También podía oler poder... y furia, mucha. Los tres idiotas frente a él no tenían oportunidad. Se movió detrás del sumiso y dejó que sus manos descansaran en sus hombros, dejando que Harry supiera que él lo apoyaba en lo que quisiera hacer. Draco en realidad estaba curioso de qué pasaría luego si los idiotas decidían atacar.

Muy para la diversión de Draco, lo hicieron.

Harry no movió un músculo más allá de apretar su puño. Sin ninguna advertencia, el viento se hizo fuerte y el cielo repentinamente estaba cubierto con pesadas nubes negras. La magia sonó todo alrededor de ellos mientras Harry se paraba entre Draco y sus agresores, pero eso no detuvo a los otros dominantes ya que estaban demasiado atrapados por la visión de Harry y su deseo de reclamarlo.

Una multitud de rayos empezaron a llover entre ellos y eso captó su atención e hizo que se pausaran un poco, pero todavía trataron de seguir con el ataque. Draco negó con la cabeza, cualquiera tan estúpido para no notar ESAS señales merecía todo eso.

De repente, hubo un fuerte porrazo y uno de los dominantes cayó al suelo. Los otros dos no se dieron cuenta de eso tampoco y trataron de dar otro paso hacia su blanco. Nunca lo lograron.

Granizo empezó a castigar el suelo. Algunos de los pedazos de hielo eran tan grandes como puños y en segundos los dos dominantes que quedaban también estaban inconscientes en el piso. La extraña tormenta de granizo continuó durante otro minuto y Draco notó que ni él ni Harry estaban siendo golpeados. De hecho, había un gran círculo alrededor de ellos donde la tierra no tenía granizo.

Antes de que Draco pudiera considerar la cuestión sintió que Harry empezaba a balancearse y empujó al casi inconsciente sumiso a sus brazos. Tan pronto como tuvo a Harry en sus brazos la tormenta terminó y el cielo estuvo claro de nuevo. Draco sonrió al poderoso chico en sus brazos.

.- Nunca haces las cosas por la mitad¿no es así, amor?

Draco cargó a Harry hasta la tienda, empujando las cortinas que hacían de puerta y depositando su preciosa carga en la gran cama en el centro de la tienda y uniéndose a él en ella. Sostuvo al pequeño morocho en sus brazos, acariciando gentilmente sus pechones negros con sus manos hasta que sintió que Harry se movía en sus brazos.

Harry volteó su cabeza para ver a su pareja y sonrió, apoyándose en sus rodillas y enfrentando a Draco, que hizo lo mismo frente a él.

Se arrodillaron ahí enfrentándose uno a otro en silencio y tratando de memorizar todas las diferencias que podían notar en el rostro de su pareja desde la última vez que se habían visto. Harry parecía aún más delgado, sus ya grandes y brillantes ojos verdes parecían incluso más grandes ahora y sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas por la proximidad de su pareja.

Draco tenía un pequeño corte en su frente encima de su ceja izquierda, su rostro también estaba arañado y tenía un gran moretón en la comisura de la boca. Sin ser capaz de controlarse a sí mismo, Harry levantó una mano y tocó el rostro de su pareja. Draco se inclinó hacia el toque, dejando que la proximidad de su sumiso lo tranquilizara.

El aroma de su sumiso era un poco débil debido a todo lo que se había fregado en las preparaciones de la mañana, pero Draco todavía podía sentir un poco de sí mismo en su sumiso mientras Harry acurrucaba su cabeza en el cuello de Draco, dándole pequeños besos.

Sus movimientos eran suaves y lentos cuando Harry volteó su cabeza para enfrentar a Draco y sus brazos fueron alrededor del cuello de Draco y los brazos de Draco fueron alrededor de Harry, acercándolo, dejando que sus cuerpos se entregaran al calor del otro mientras sus labios se encontraban gentilmente. Harry sintió como si estuviera flotando en el aire.

No había prisas, no había necesidad de conquistar, de probar nada. Sólo aceptación.

Harry dejó que Draco le subiera la túnica y levantó los brazos para que el rubio veela pudiera sacársela y dejó que las manos de su dominante se desplazaran libremente por su cuerpo. Sabía que su pareja tenía que asegurarse de que él estaba ileso y al mismo tiempo refortalecer su reclamo.

Draco hizo que Harry se recostara en la cama y se movió hasta los pies de su pareja. Tomó uno a la vez y depositó suaves besos sobre ellos.

La respiración de Harry se dificultó cuando sintió la lengua de Draco salir y lamer sus dedos. Cuando Draco chupó uno de ellos con su boca no pudo evitar gemir a lo alto. Draco continuó su lenta tortura sensual, besando cada centímetro de piel de su pareja mientras subía por su cuerpo. Ninguno de los dos notó que algunos hechizos de protección se activaron mientras Draco finalmente besaba la boca de su pareja y se establecía entre sus piernas. Su unión era ahora oficial.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Michael Baudelle miró otra vez a su pareja. Hortencia estaba hablando con algunas de las damas presentes y Albus Dumbledore. Incluso después de casi ochenta años de unión, Michael todavía era muy protector con su esposa y sumisa, pero tenía que admitir que Dumbledore era un hombre demasiado honorable para ser una amenaza, aún así… mejor seguro que arrepentido, así que siguió dándole vistazos a su mesa de vez en cuando tratando de no ser muy obvio. Hortencia sólo pensaba que era muy divertido que su esposo siguiera celoso después de todo ese tiempo, pero se aseguró de nunca estar fuera de su vista.

Oyendo el sonido de una silla siendo empujada, Michael Baudelle se volteó para ver a Theodore Phillips, que acababa de volver a su mesa después de intercambiar algunas palabras con el Guardián de Registros.

.- Sr. Phillips. ¿Qué piensa de que estamos relacionados? –preguntó sólo medianamente interesado en la respuesta. Sólo era una conversación por cortesía después de todo.

.- Oh, esa fue una sorpresa muy agradable, Sr. Baudelle –respondió el mago más joven-. De todos modos estoy un poco preocupado por la información revelada por el grupo de investigación.

.- No me diga. ¿Y esa qué información sería? –preguntó el hombre mayor mirando a su esposa de nuevo.

.- Usted se dará cuenta de que mi familia no es tan numerosa como solía ser –empezó Phillips incómodo.

.- Sí, las jóvenes parejas de hoy no parecen querer tantos hijos como nosotros en mis tiempos... –concordó Baudelle con una sonrisa sabihonda-. ¿Pero por qué es un problema?

.- Como jefe de la familia, es mi responsabilidad cuidar el bienestar de cada niño con sangre Phillips. Aún así parece que pasamos por alto el hecho de que el Sr. Potter tuvo menos que una infancia ideal.

.- Le pido mis disculpas. –Michael Baudelle de repente estaba muy interesado en lo que el hombre más joven tenía que decir.

Theodore Phillips se inclinó hacia adelante para que nadie más pudiera oír lo que tenía que decir.

.- Bueno, aparentemente... –Un repentino relámpago interrumpió al jefe de la familia Phillips. Estuvo seguido de cerca por muchos otros. Eso era extraño, el cielo había estado despejado un momento antes-. En el nombre de Merlín¿qué está pasando?

Nadie respondió a su pregunta porque en ese preciso momento una tormenta de granizo cayó sobre ellos y todos pusieron hechizos escudo rápidamente para evitar ser lastimados.

Tan pronto como empezó, la tormenta terminó y el cielo se despejó de nuevo. Todos en el área de la reunión esperaron y aguantaron el aliento para ver qué más pasaría. Extraños eventos solían tomar parte siempre que el Sr. Potter estaba involucrado.

Su atención fue desviada por un suave campaneo. Detrás de la mesa alta, dos escudos relucieron en el gran panel que se mostraba allí. Uno era el escudo de Baudelle, que brilló por un momento antes de reducir su tamaño y alejarse a la esquina izquierda del panel, el centro del panel fue tomado por la Cresta Malfoy, anunciando al mundo la identidad de la pareja ahora apartada en la tienda.

Los Malfoy, los Baudelle y Theodore Phillips aceptaron las felicitaciones sobre la nueva unión.

Michael Baudelle y Theodore Phillips compartieron una mirada que claramente decía _"deberíamos hablar luego"_, ambos hombres asintieron y regresaron a recibir incluso más buenos deseos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La Sala Común de Gryffindor estaba llena esa tarde. Era un acuerdo silencioso que todos se quedarían juntos ese día hasta que tuvieran alguna noticia de Harry. Algunos miembros de las otras casas estaban presentes también, ya que eran amigos cercanos de los miembros leones del ED…

.- Hombre, no puedo creer que estén haciendo que Harry pase otra vez por eso –se quejó Seamus-. Está mal, te digo.

Todos estaban muy enojados con el hecho de que el Consejo Veela hubiera anulado el reclamo de Harry y estuviera poniendo a Harry otra vez en la terrible experiencia del reclamo.

.- ¿Y si Harry se lastima esta vez? –susurró Colin-. ¿Y si uno de ellos toma a Harry contra su voluntad?

.- Eso nunca sucederá; Harry sabe cómo defenderse. Peleará –aseguró Ron.

.- ¡Pero son muchos¿Y si no puede con todos?

Fuertes latidos en las ventanas hicieron que todas las cabezas se voltearan; Hermione se apresuró a llegar a le ventana más cercana y miró hacia fuera un momento, antes de abrir la ventana y recoger algo del alfeizar.

.- ¿Qué es, Hermione? –preguntó Ginny desde donde estaba sentada cerca de la chimenea.

.- Esto –dijo Hermione mostrando un pedazo de hielo en su mano con una sonrisa triunfante-, es Harry peleando.

En su mano todos pudieron ver un hielo con perfecta forma de rayo.

**¡Jojó! **Bueno... me temo que este es el último capítulo hasta que Sakya actualice u.u. Oh, y ella me ha mandado a comunicarles que agradece mucho sus reviews, ya que los mira de vez en cuando pero dice que su español es muy malo para responderles.

Para aquellos que se pregunten cuánto durará este fic, Sakya me ha dicho que este fic originalmente iba a ser un one-shot (dios la bendiga por no haberlo hecho así), pero se hizo muy grande, y creyó que serían de 6 a 10 capítulos como máximo, pero siguió creciendo. Ahora planea que sean alrededor de 25 capítulos, pero no promete nada.

Jojó, ódienme, yo sé el orden en el que sucederán las cosas xD ventajas de traductora. Bah, tampoco sé mucho.

Bueno, eso es todo. Ah, y pásense por "Derretirte", un nuevo One-shot que traduje (nunca me detendré, verdad?. -.-). Oh, y empecé una traducción de un fic de… 626 páginas en Word, con capítulos de más o menos 40 páginas… Espero verlos ahí también cuando lo suba¿eh? También es un Harry-Draco, y es mi reto personal (por su odiosa longitud).

¡Muchísimas gracias a todos los reviews¡Son muchísimos¡Es tan genial!

**¡Review, review, review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

Esa tarde, cuando todo el baile social necesario estuvo hecho y terminado, Theodore Phillips hizo su camino a la recámara de los Baudelle. El mago no estaba esperando ansiosamente esa conversación. Por generaciones los Phillips habían tratado sus problemas familiares en privado, desafortunadamente ahora había otra familia involucrada y, a decir verdad, estaba preocupado por su recientemente encontrado pariente y lo que había aprendido sobre el entorno del chico y su familia extendida. El hecho de que la nueva familia extendida también era Veela y que ellos eran muy protectores de sus jóvenes tampoco hacía mucho por calmar los nervios de Theodore.

Las noticias sobre la sangre Veela en realidad eran alentadoras. Los Phillips, aunque eran ricos e influyentes, no tenían sangre Veela. Sería una linda adición a la familia, al igual que el niño-que-vivió, incluso aunque este último probara ser un poco problemático. En lo que respectaba a los Phillips, ellos se las habían arreglado para no tomar partido definitivo de un lado u otro de esa guerra, pero ahora la decisión había sido alejada de ellos.

No que eso fuera un problema realmente, ya que el beneficio político más que compensaría la pérdida de neutralidad, y con los Veela, los Malfoy en particular, detrás del niño-que-vivió, su victoria era algo seguro. Sí, era hora de que los Phillips tomaran partido, y parecía que estarían del lado ganador, no que fuera algo malo en absoluto.

No, el problema no eran los genes Veela o el alto perfil de su joven primo. El problema era su prima squib y su marido muggle. Había que hacer algo respecto a ellos.

Por generaciones ya, la familia Phillips se había encargado de los suyos. Todos los miembros mágicos de la familia recibían su educación en la escuela de la familia y sólo unos pocos decidían ir a Hogwarts. Incluso así, la enseñanza era pagada por la familia. Al graduarse, también recibían una generosa suma de dinero para ayudarles a empezar la vida, y siempre había cartas siendo intercambiadas y reuniones familiares…nadie simplemente se alejaba de la familia.

Incluso los squibs. Aunque no recibían tanto dinero como los miembros mágicos de la familia, se los cuidaba, se los ayudaba a conseguir su independencia, y se les daba una buena educación. Los Phillips no los tachaban como muchas otras familias.

Por supuesto, había peleas, algunas pequeñas, algunas grandes, algunas eran serias, algunas se volvían una broma después de un tiempo, algunas eran parte de la historia familiar y al menos una de ellas hacía que un miembro de la familia le diera la espalda a ésta… Theodore todavía podía recordar fácilmente la pelea entre su padre, el previo jefe de la familia, y Richard Evans.

El hombre nunca había aceptado el hecho de que su familia tenía todo ese dinero y casi nada de éste le llegaría. Las discusiones se pusieron un poco mejor después de que Richard se casara con Daisy Mihailov, una linda squib de una familia rusa. Por años se las habían arreglado para vivir en paz con todos los demás, pero entonces una discusión se dio y fueron dichas cosas en ambos lados, que hicieron que Richard Evans tomara a su esposa e hijas, Petunia, que tenía ocho años en ese momento y ya era insufrible, y Lily, que era demasiado pequeña para dar una impresión, y se mudaron a otra ciudad.

Al padre de Theodore le había llevado años encontrar a su prima otra vez, y cuando lo hizo, Richard y Daisy ya habían fallecido y Petunia acababa de casarse con un hombre llamado Vernon Dursley.

Entonces fue cuando todo pasó de un problema familiar a una traición familiar.

Cuando hubieron encontrado a sus parientes perdidos, los Phillips inmediatamente tomaron todos los pasos necesarios para regresarlos a la familia, pero la joven pareja se negó. Petunia estuvo enojada porque nunca se le permitiera vivir en una de las mansiones familiares o recibir tanto dinero como un miembro mágico de la familia, y resentía a todos los que tenían magia.

Oh, ella se llevó su dinero, quejándose todo el tiempo sobre el "dinero para gastos imprevistos" que estaban llevándose. También tomó la casa que le ofrecían, haciendo observaciones sobre lo pequeña que era comparada a cualquiera de las mansiones familiares, lo pobre que era el barrio, cómo tenía una "pobre excusa por jardín"… y por alguna extraña razón nunca mencionó el hecho de que al mismo momento su hermana menor estaba en Hogwarts, recibiendo educación mágica. Simplemente nunca mencionó a su hermana en absoluto, decía bastante llanamente que "el resto de la familia había muerto", y ellos asumían que se refería a todos.

Ni una palabra en absoluto, ni siquiera con el contrato que ella y su repugnante y gordo esposo habían firmado en orden de recibir la casa y el dinero. Aquél que decía que ella tenía la obligación de informarle a los Phillips de cualquier niño mágico nacido en su lado de la familia; aquél que también establecía las consecuencias de fallar al cumplir esa condición particular; aquél que ahora le permitiría a Theodore tomar medidas legales como venganza contra su envidiosa prima.

Y ahora era tiempo de arreglar el desastre. Tranquilamente, por supuesto, era un asunto familiar y sería resuelto dentro de la familia, pero los Baudelles ahora eran familia, al menos en lo que se refería a los chicos. Theodore suspiró, no había forma de evitar ésta. Levantando la mano, golpeó la pesada puerta de madera ante él. Era hora de informarle al otro lado de la familia la situación. Ellos tenían derecho a tener voto también.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El Sr. Baudelle estaba a mitad de una larga lista de llamadas flu que tenía que hacer. Ellos ya sabían cómo el joven Harry estaba emparentado a ellos, pero un montón de preguntas seguían sin responder, como ¿qué había causado la inoportuna desaparición de su hija y yerno? El hecho de que su nieto ya estaba muerto, aunque lo ponía triste, no era ninguna sorpresa, los squibs desafortunadamente no tenían períodos de vida tan largos como los magos y criaturas mágicas y todo el mundo sabía cómo su bisnieta y su esposo habían muerto, lo que no tenía nada natural pero aún era una explicación lógica; pero su hija era una bruja y una Veela, su esposo había sido un mago, deberían seguir vivos.

También estaba el asunto de la situación económica del joven Harry, los Baudelle eran una familia muy rica, y la parte de Violette era ahora de Harry. Su nieta sobreviviente, Petunia, sólo era una Veela latente y su esposo era un muggle, así que ellos no serían elegibles para los fondos de confianza de los Baudelle, pero Harry ciertamente querría que el futuro de su querida tía fuera cómodo, y Michael Baudelle estaba bastante contento con cómo había resultado todo para ver eso.

El Sr. Baudelle estaba apresurado por ver bien las cosas, estaba horrorizado con todo lo que había encontrado hasta ahora. Aparentemente los Dursley eran muy pobres. El joven Harry ni siquiera tenía ropas decentes que vestir y tal vez ni siquiera suficiente para comer, juzgando por lo delgado que era el chico en todas las fotos. Pensar que un miembro de su familia había pasado tiempos difíciles cuando el resto de la familia tenía tanto de sobra era inconcebible.

Sí, había mucho que hacer, pero el chico no se merecía nada más que lo mejor, pensó Michael Baudelle sin un poco de orgullo; su nieto estaba emparejado con un Malfoy, una buena familia con fuertes raíces Veela, una muy buena pareja de hecho.

Hortencia miró a su marido hablando con otra persona más por los polvos flu. Lucía cincuenta años más joven ahora. La desaparición de Violette lo había golpeado fuerte; Michael era un hombre de familia, y no saber el paradero de uno de sus hijos había sido una pesadilla que nunca había podido poner detrás de él. Saber finalmente dónde estaba, incluso después de su muerte, le había traído una sensación de cierre y ahora tenían un nuevo sumiso en la familia. Michael finalmente era feliz.

El bisnieto de Violette era un mago poderoso, un Veela poderoso y, de acuerdo al Consejo, un sumiso completamente puro antes de su primer reclamo. Un hecho extraño hoy en día, cuando los adolescentes besarían, sino más, a cualquiera a la primera oportunidad que tuvieran.

La matriarca Baudelle tenía que admitir que habría preferido que el primer reclamo hubiese sido validado por el Consejo, pero todo había salido bien. Harry había sido reclamado por el mismo Dominante, así que se podía decir que había entrado a la unión completamente puro. Ahora todo lo que tenían que hacer era invitar a la joven pareja a pasar algunos meses con la familia, para que pudieran conocer apropiadamente al bisnieto de Violette. Los Malfoy no se opondrían a eso, ellos sabían lo importante que era la familia. Sí, todo saldría bien al final.

Un golpe a la puerta la trajo de regreso a la realidad. Ese debería ser el joven Theodore Phillips, viniendo a hablar sobre su recientemente encontrado vínculo familiar. Hortencia estaba curiosa sobre cómo saldría eso. Esperó a Michael, que estaba despidiéndose de su primo Marcel, el representante familiar en el Consejo, y abrió la puerta para dejar que el Sr. Phillips entrara. Era hora de saber lo que tenía que decir el otro lado de la familia del joven Harry, con los no-Veela nunca se podía saber.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Theodore Phillips tomó un profundo respiro y entró a las dependencias de los Baudelle cuando un elfo doméstico vestido con los colores de los Baudelle le abrió la puerta.

- Buenas noches, Sr. Phillips, por favor entre –dijo Hortencia, haciéndole un gesto formalmente

- Buenas noches, Madame, Messieur –saludó, besando cortésmente la mano de a sumisa Veela antes de dirigirse al Dominante-. Discúlpenme por imponerme, pero me estaba preguntando si usted y su esposa me dedicarían un momento antes de la cena.

- Sr. Phillips, por favor siéntese. ¿Le gustaría algo de beber? –El hombre mayor hizo un gesto hacia un lado de la mesa, donde una botella de brandy y algunas copas de cristal podían ser vistas.

- Sí, gracias, señor.

Hubo un silencio cortés mientras el elfo doméstico servía las bebidas y entregaba las copas, antes de desaparecer de la habitación, dándoles a los humanos al menos la ilusión de la privacidad. No había duda que la pequeña criatura, aunque no estuviera en la habitación, estaba lo suficiente cerca para responder a la llamada de sus amos.

Hortencia notó que el joven hombre lucía preocupado y estaba sosteniendo una carpeta de cuero bastante firmemente en sus manos, y sintió que su corazón se hacía más pesado en su pecho. ¿Intentaría el joven alejar a Harry de ellos? No, no podía ser eso. Ciertamente había algo mal, pero ella todavía no podía poner su dedo en ello. Aún así, se preparó para cualquier sorpresa desagradable y mantuvo su varita al alcance… sólo por si acaso.

Silenciosamente, miró a su esposo y, con un conocimiento que viene por años de vida juntos, decidieron qué hacer.

- Parece preocupado, Sr. Phillips, ¿puedo preguntar cuál es el problema? –preguntó Hortencia con voz tranquila.

Theodore no fue engañado. Él había visto la mirada que la pareja había intercambiado entre ellos, y sabía que la Sra. Baudelle era la que preguntaba sólo porque ellos habían aceptado que era la mejor trayectoria de acción. La generación más joven siempre traía la fachada de "estamos seguros y encargándonos" mucho más fácil si eran presentados por una figura maternal. Él estaba perfectamente enterado de eso, pero no hacía el resto de la conversación más fácil.

- Acabo de terminar de leer los archivos de nuestro joven pariente... –Theodore se pausó, perdido en cuánto podía decirle a la pareja frente a él, cuánto era privado de su familia y cómo dar las noticias de lo que había descubierto-. Por favor entiendan que bajo cualquier otras circunstancias nos haríamos cargo de eso dentro de a familia, pero sucede que concierne a su familia también...

- Sr. Phillips –decidió intervenir Michael antes de que el joven se perdiera-, siempre que concierna al joven Harry, somos familia. Sea lo que sea que tiene en esa carpeta suya, trabajaremos con ello, pero usted tiene que decirnos cuál es el problema.

- Sí... bueno... –Theodore tomó un profundo respiro y abrió la carpeta-. Como ustedes saben, Daisy Mihailov, hija de Andrei y Violette, se casó con Richard Evans, un primo squib mío.

Los Baudelle sólo asintieron, permitiéndole al joven proceder.

- Los Phillips tienen tradición de encargarse de todos los miembros de la familia, incluso los squibs. Establecemos fondos para cada miembro, pero la cantidad de dinero difiere de acuerdo a un número de circunstancias. Un mago recibe una gran suma para empezar su vida, una bruja un poco menos ya que será acogida por la familia con la que se casa, y un squib tendrá incluso menos, ya que probablemente se establecerán en el mundo muggle y la vida allí no es tan cara.

La pareja mayor asintió de acuerdo, eso no era un arreglo inusual en una familia de magos.

- Bueno, Richard no estuvo de acuerdo con eso; fue bastante vocal sobre ese asunto de hecho. Verán, si recibiese la misma cantidad que un mago, nunca tendría que trabajar ni un día de su vida, y él creía que se merecía eso. Lamento decirles que él despilfarró la herencia de su nieta, tratando de mantener el estilo de vida que creía que se merecía. Como no hace falta decir, la familia no estuvo contenta con él. Nosotros valoramos el trabajo y los logros personales, incluso con los fondos nuestros parientes mágicos siempre se las arreglaron para pararse en sus propios pies, pero eso nunca corrigió a Richard.

Michael tomó la mano de Hortencia durante la explicación. No era fácil escuchar los problemas que su bisnieta había enfrentado, incluso si había sido décadas atrás.

- Finalmente, llegó a un punto donde la confrontación era inevitable. Las demandas de Richard alcanzaron el tope y… para ser honesto, fueron invitados a dejar la mansión. Lo hicieron, Richard, Daisy, Lily, que ni siquiera tenía dos años entonces, y Petunia, que tenía ocho o nueve. Verán, estábamos casi seguros de que Petunia era una squib también y Lily era demasiado joven para que nadie lo supiera, pero creímos que ella también lo era. Quiero decir… lo que son los hábitos…

- Sr. Phillips... Theodore... –Hortencia tomó la mano del hombre entre las suyas-. Nosotros entendemos… tal vez más que nadie más en nuestro mundo ahora mismo, nosotros sabemos cómo un problema familiar puede salirse de las proporciones. No es su culpa que Lily no fuera notada…

- Oh, no. –Theodore levantó la cabeza de golpe para mirar a la pareja-. Ese no es el problema. Sí perdimos contacto con ellos por algunos años, pero volvimos a estar en contacto menos de veinte años después. Eso es lo que estoy tratando de decirles. Petunia nunca nos dijo sobre Lily, ella nos mintió y por lo que yo sé, nadie más le dijo a Lily sobre nosotros, y no sólo ella nunca le dijo a Harry sobre nosotros, sino que aparentemente lo maltrató toda su vida.

- ¿Qué? –Michael de pronto estaba de pie.

- Miren, déjenme mostrarles –dijo Theodore abriendo el fichero en sus manos, sacando algunos pocos documentos y apoyándolos en la pequeña mesa ratonera frente a él. Decidiéndose, recogió el contrato firmado por los Dursley, ese era tal vez el mejor lugar para empezar la explicación.

Un tiempo después, el sonido de la campana de la cena encontró a los tres inmersos en una discusión sobre qué hacer. Los Malfoy serían familia oficialmente para la mañana, cuando la nueva pareja sería reconocida públicamente e incluso después, cualquier ofensa que hubiese ocurrido, había sucedido antes de la unión.

- Sea lo que sea que decidamos hacer, será hecho después de la cena –decidió Hortencia, levantándose del sofá.

- Pero… -empezó Theodore a protestar, pero fue detenido antes de decir realmente nada.

- No, querido –dijo Hortencia-. Se nos espera en la cena y levantaría muchas preguntas si faltáramos. Este es un asunto familiar y será mantenido dentro de la familia.

- Sí, por supuesto –aceptó el joven. La ofensa no había sido hecha hoy, había sucedido durante un largo período de tiempo, podía esperar otro día.

- Inmediatamente después de la cena –agregó Michael abriéndole la puerta a su esposa-. Llamaremos a nuestros abogados. Creo que algunas medidas legales están en orden. –Y procedieron al comedor, hablando sobre comidades y saludando a otros invitados presentes en el colegio.

**¡Wow! **He de admitir que ya había perdido toda esperanza con este fic. Creí que estaba bien muerto y enterrado. Creí que Sakya habría muerto o dejado el fandom, porque ni siquiera había respondido mi PM. Ayer, oh grata sorpresa, respondió, diciendo que subiría este capítulo, y que la semana que viene probablemente suba otro. Aparentemente ha estado algo ocupada, pobre. En fin, mantengan la fe, que este fic aún no termina y definitivamente será continuado!

Bien, extrañé la presencia de Harry y Draco en este capítulo, pero supongo que ya saldrán en el siguiente. Agradezco infinitamente todos sus reviews, y he de disculparme por no responderlos en esta ocasión, pero, como bien he dicho varias veces, los parciales son casi todos los días y apenas encuentro tiempo libre.

Si supieran cuánto me duele la mano. Nunca estiren masa de pasta con un palito fino, sujetador de papel de cocina. Ouch.

Bien, mis manos se rinden aquí. Ténganles piedad y dejen review, que también animan a Sakya xDD!!

**¡Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

_**Extracto del capítulo 19 - **_

_Un tiempo después, el sonido de la campana de la cena encontró a los tres inmersos en una discusión sobre qué hacer. Los Malfoy serían familia oficialmente para la mañana, cuando la nueva pareja sería reconocida públicamente e incluso después, cualquier ofensa que hubiese ocurrido, había sucedido antes de la unión._

_- Sea lo que sea que decidamos hacer, será hecho después de la cena –decidió Hortencia, levantándose del sofá._

_- Pero… -empezó Theodore a protestar, pero fue detenido antes de decir realmente nada._

_- No, querido –dijo Hortencia-. Se nos espera en la cena y levantaría muchas preguntas si faltáramos. Este es un asunto familiar y será mantenido dentro de la familia._

_- Sí, por supuesto –aceptó el joven. La ofensa no había sido hecha hoy, había sucedido durante un largo período de tiempo, podía esperar otro día._

_- Inmediatamente después de la cena –agregó Michael abriéndole la puerta a su esposa-. Llamaremos a nuestros abogados. Creo que algunas medidas legales están en orden. –Y procedieron al comedor, hablando sobre comodidades y saludando a otros invitados presentes en el colegio._

-------

Los tres llegaron al comedor después de una corta caminata a través de los pasillos de piedra y se sentaron en la misma mesa que los Malfoy ya ocupaban.

Theodore notó que nadie decía una palabra sobre la joven pareja y ningún plan de matrimonio era discutido. Notando su confusión, Hortencia explicó que, como dictaba la tradición, todavía no podían reconocer a la pareja, sólo después de que dejaran el terreno de unión podrían ser reconocidos como pareja, hasta entonces el nuevo vínculo familiar entre ellos seguía sin ser oficial. Cualquier plan empezaría el día siguiente, después del desayuno y en privado, cuando abarcarían los detalles de la boda.

Después de la cena, todos hicieron sus excusas. Estaba claro que los Mafloy contratarían a sus abogados también. Una cosa era tratar con un chico sin familia Veela, unir a tres familias muy poderosas era un asunto completamente diferente.

Theodore regresó a la habitación de los Baudelle, donde algunas llamadas flú fueron hechas a sus abogados y fue decidido que ellos llegarían a primera hora de la mañana, antes del desayuno. Si esperaban hasta después los Malfoy estarían oficialmente vinculados a sus familias y ellos tendrían que exponer material delicado de las acciones de Petunia, no era una buena forma de empezar una nueva alianza.

-------

En algún momento durante la noche, Harry se estiró en la gran cama sintiendo que algo faltaba. Sintió frió debajo de las mantas pero no pudo entender porqué. Un sonido ahogado le hizo abrir los ojos. Draco estaba moviéndose por la tienda, ignorando por completo el hecho de que estaba tan desnudo como el día en el que había nacido.

- Ey –llamó suavemente.

- Ey –respondió Draco-. Perdón. No quería despertarte.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? Tengo frío, vuelve a la cama –se quejó Harry cabeceando.

- Nuestra comida acaba de llegar. Te estaba preparando algo –le dijo Draco acercándose a la cama con un par de platos en sus manos.

La mención de comida hizo que Harry se despertara por completo. Su último alimento había sido un sándwich ligero antes de ir a la tienda esa mañana, y con toda la actividad del día estaba famélico. Comieron en silencio un rato, demasiado hambrientos como para pensar en cualquier otra cosa por el momento.

- ¿Cómo es que no recibimos nada de esto la primera vez? –preguntó Harry sólo medio curioso, después de terminar su sandwich y metiéndose un par de uvas a la boca antes de robarle a Draco la mitad del sándwich que se había preparado para él mismo. Draco sólo pudo sonreír, divertido por su pareja ladrona de sándwiches.

- La primera vez terminamos fuera del área designada. No creo que ellos hayan hecho ningún plan para que pasara algo como eso –respondió el rubio sirviéndoles a ambos un poco de vino-. Es tu turno de hacer un sándwich –informó.

- Ey, ¿qué pasó con la tradición de proveer a aquellos sumisos? –bromeó Harry.

- Perdiste esa cuando robaste mi sándwich, cabrón. –Draco le dio otra mordida antes de poner una expresión pensativa en su rostro-. No creo que tú invocaras esa tradición, siendo todo Gryffindoresco y todo.

- No tenía idea de que algo así realmente existía. –Harry se encogió de hombros-. Sólo estaba viendo si podía hacer que tú fueras de nuevo por la comida.

- Vaya, tú... tú... –Draco le arrojó una almohada a su pareja-. Ve a traerme comida, cabrón.

Harry rió y buscó su túnica alrededor de la cama. Draco podía andar por ahí desnudo todo lo que quisiera, pero Harry no estaba tan cómodo al respecto. Se puso la traslúcida túnica y decidió ignorar que no estaba ocultando mucho realmente a favor de empezar a explorar todos los diferentes tipos de pan y embutidos disponibles. Draco se tomó un momento para mirar el cuerpo de su pareja y sintió una onda de orgullo recorrerlo ante la vista de la recientemente reforzada marca de reclamo en el cuello de su pareja.

- ¿Tenemos que hacer algo en particular? –preguntó volviendo a la cama y poniendo el plato entre él y Draco.

- ¿Hay algo en particular que te gustaría hacer? –Draco arqueó las cejas, dejándole muy claro a su pareja qué tipo de cosas podrían estar haciendo.

- No eso –se apresuró Harry a explicar, ruborizándose-. Quiero decir, eso es lindo y... y... ¡Draco! ¡Sabes que eso no es lo que quise decir!

- Lo siento, Harry. –Pero el rubio no sonaba tan lamentado-. ¿Qué quisiste decir?

- Informarle a alguien, llamar a alguien... no sé, hacerles saber... algo.

- Articulado como siempre –bromeó Draco-. No, ellos ya saben todo lo que necesitan. Saben que estamos aquí, juntos, y vendrán por nosotros en la mañana. No hay nada de que preocuparse.

- No digas eso –siseó Harry.

- ¿Qué? –dijo el rubio, realmente confundido por la reacción de su pareja.

- _No hay nada de que preocuparse _–explicó Harry-. Cada vez que alguien dice eso algo pasa para probar que sí teníamos algo de lo que debíamos habernos preocupado.

- Harry. –Draco casi se caía al piso riendo-. ¿Estás tratando de decirme que eres supersticioso?

- NO... No supersticioso. Sólo... cuidadoso.

- ¿Cuidadoso? ¿Un ejemplo ilustrado de Gryffindor? –Draco decidió que ni siquiera intentaría frenar su necesidad de provocar a su pareja con eso-. Oh, vamos. No puedes hablar en serio esta vez. Además esa frase no es realmente mal omen, sabes. Ahora, si hubiese dicho...

- No lo digas. –Harry saltó a su pareja, tratando de cubrir la boca del rubio con sus manos-. No te atrevas a decirlo.

- Ay, vamos, _¿qué podría ir mal?_ –Esta vez Draco no se movió lo bastante rápido para escapar de su pareja y terminó en el piso cuando el Gryffindor volvió a abalanzarse. Draco se las arregló para darlos vuelta de modo que Harry estuviera debajo de él y le hizo cosquillas sin piedad.

Harry puso sus piernas alrededor del dominante y movió su cuerpo hasta que Draco estuvo abajo y él estuvo sentándose encima de su pareja. Ambos estaban sin aliento y seguían riendo cuando Harry decidió que habían hablado suficiente y se inclinó para besar a su pareja. No lograron llegar a la cama esta vez, y todos los omens, malos o no, fueron olvidados.

-------

Theodore se despertó con un suave estallido. La luz del sol ya estaba filtrándose por las ventanas, pero sabía que aún era muy temprano. Trató de entender qué lo había despertado exactamente cuando oyó un ruido débil desde algún lugar de la habitación. Volteó la cabeza y quedó cara a cara con el elfo doméstico más extraño que había visto en su vida. La criatura tenía calcetines disparejos, una camiseta naranja de Twisted Sister y más sombreros de los que Theodore pensaba que era posible poseer por una sola criatura, por no mencionar usarlos al mismo tiempo.

- Buenos días, Amo tío –dijo la criatura-. Yo ser Dobby. El amo Dumbeedoor dice que los abogados del amo tío están esperándolo en la oficina del director. Amo tío puede tener su reunión allí.

- ¿Amo tío? –preguntó Theodore parpadeando y tratando de entender lo que decía la criatura.

- Usted ser tío del amo Harry Potter. Dobby está feliz de servir al amo tío también. El amo Harry Potter es el más mejor mago del mundo, lo es. Liberó a Dobby de amo malo y ahora Dobby es un elfo libre. –Dobby le dio al aturdido mago una sonrisa cegadora antes de desaparecer.

- Sigo durmiendo, eso debe ser, no he despertado del todo aún. Sí, eso tiene sentido – murmuró Theodore mientras se levantaba e iba al baño para prepararse para su reunión con su abogado en la oficina de Dumbledore... si había entendido bien el mensaje.

Veinte minutos después llamó a la puerta del director y ganó entrada a la habitación para encontrar que ya estaba llena de gente. Los Baudelle ya estaban con un extraño que Theodore sólo podía suponer que era su abogado. Paul y Rhys, dos de sus primos que se hacían cargo de asuntos legales para la familia, estaban allí también.

Dumbledore estaba sentado en una gran y colorida butaca al lado del sofá donde los Baudelle estaban sentados, en lugar de la impotente silla detrás de su escritorio.

- Ah, buenos días, Sr. Phillips –saludó el director cuando él entraba a la habitación-. Michael y Hortencia estaban contándome algunos de los hechos que tú desvelaste en tu investigación sobre la vida del Sr. Potter.

- Sí, señor Dumbledore. –Theodore se alegraba por la forma directa en la que el problema estaba siendo discutido, pero no tenía idea de porqué el director, quien no era un miembro de la familia, estaba siendo incluido en esa conversación-. Sí me tropecé con unos pocos detalles perturbadores, pero, si disculpan mi grosería, yo estaba bajo la impresión de que este era un asunto familiar y nadie ajeno iba a ser incluido –dijo mirando directamente a la pareja Baudelle.

- Eso sería mi hazaña –respondió el extraño sentado cerca de Michael Baudelle-. Luego de que mi cliente me llamara anoche hice un poco de inspección. La persona responsable de ubicar al Sr. Potter con su tía y de cualquier contacto entre el Sr. Potter y el Mundo Mágico era el Sr. Albus Dumbledore. Simplemente estábamos preguntándole cómo fue que esto ocurrió ya que él no está con el Comité de Asuntos de Hijos en el Ministerio.

- Llega justo tiempo, Sr. Phillips, de oír mi explicación –ofreció Dumbledore, indicando una butaca vacante.

Theodore se sentó y le asintió al director, indicando que estaba listo para escuchar. Un elfo doméstico, no el mismo que lo había despertado esa mañana, le sirvió una taza de té.

- Tendremos un rato antes de que sea la hora de que los chicos tomen su desayuno y trataré de apresurarme. Deberíamos intentar de resolver los problemas que tenemos con el pasado del Sr. Potter antes del desayuno, antes de que los Malfoy se conviertan en una parte de la Familia de Potter; por mucho que los admire, tienen una forma un tanto despiadada de saldar cualquier ofensa que perciban contra su familia. Creo que el Sr. Potter preferiría evitar que se derrame sangre innecesariamente –dijo Dumbledore.

Theodore notó una mirada intercambiada entre Michael Baudelle y su abogado, y de pronto no estuvo seguro si derramar sangre no estaba ya en la lista de 'cosas que hacer'. Peor aún, notó que no le importaba realmente si algo… desafortunado le pasaba a su rebelde prima Petunia y su esposo. No era una buena noción para un hombre que se enorgullecía de ser un hombre de familia.

- Durante el primer auge de Voldemort, reuní un grupo de personas valientes. Nuestro objetivo era luchar contra él de cualquier forma que pudiéramos. James y Lily estaban en ese grupo. Dedicaron sus vidas a la protección de los inocentes y lucharon fieramente… y al final, fueron asesinados por ello. –Dumbledore notó la expresión de asombro en los rostros de todos y continuó-. Oh, la historia sigue, pero para eso necesitaremos al Sr. Potter con nosotros; algunos detalles lo conciernen específicamente y no estoy en la libertad de contarlos.

- Pero eso no explica… -empezó Rhys, sintiendo que había más que "algunos detalles" sin contarse.

- Eran familia –interrumpió Dumbledore-. Todos lo éramos. Nuestro pequeño grupo se veía a sí mismo como una familia… y yo me sentí responsable. Cuando cualquiera de nuestros números moría, yo hacía todo lo que podía por la restante familia y eso incluía hacerme cargo de lo que le pasaría a Harry. Desafortunadamente, sus parientes resultaron ser una opción menos que deseable.

- Debe entender, director –dijo Paul Phillips-; parece muy extraño que nadie controlara al muchacho y sus condiciones de vida. Sus propios archivos escolares muestran que la enfermería del colegio era conciente de huesos mal curados y mala alimentación de antes de los once…

- Sr. Phillips –interrumpió Dumbledore pareciendo triste-, por favor entienda las circunstancias especiales que rodean este caso. Cuando James y Lily fueron asesinados, no sabíamos nada acerca de ningún otro pariente y no podíamos darnos el lujo de andar esperando a ver si aparecía alguno.

El director levantó la mano, indicando a los otros en la habitación que no había terminado de hablar.

- No tengo duda de que la mitad del Mundo Mágico, como mínimo, hubiese aparecido en mi puerta suplicando por una oportunidad para criar a Harry, ¿pero han considerado exactamente quién aparecería? Muchas personas de buen corazón, agradecidas por la partida del Señor Oscuro, que harían lo mejor que pudieran pero no podrían protegerlo efectivamente contra un mortífago deseoso de venganza; otros serían personas con mala intención buscando la fama de ser aquellos criándolo, y eso lo convertiría en una marioneta de los medios; todos probablemente consentirían a Harry y no lo educarían apropiadamente simplemente porque era "el niño que vivió", y de nuevo, no podrían protegerlo. En cualquier caso, nunca podría ser simplemente Harry, algo que desea con todo su corazón. Y no olvidemos la posibilidad de que algunas de esas personas pudieran ser mortífagos o seguidores del Señor Oscuro sin marca, presentando un buen talante para pasar el escrutinio del Ministerio pero esperando la oportunidad de vengarse de Harry por lo que había hecho… ¿y quién elegiría quién tenía derecho de criar al niño? Estoy seguro de que el Ministerio demandaría hacerlo, como pacta la ley… Harry se hubiese convertido en una herramienta, un símbolo del que alardear frente a una audiencia y hubiese sido usado para cualquier propósito que consideraran conveniente.

Dumbledore suspiró, recordando los eventos de esa noche.

- Y por otro lado, estaban los Dursley. ¿Muggles? Sí. ¿Quizás no la mejor opción? Definitivamente. Pero una opción contra la que nadie podía oponerse. Así que Harry se fue a vivir con sus parientes de sangre… en mi ingenuidad; honestamente creí que lo cuidarían bien, y realmente no tenía otra opción. Cualquier otra persona habría hecho preguntas por… bueno, todo, y Harry sería alejado de cualquier hogar donde lo hubiésemos ubicado y trasladado al Ministerio.

Los otros podían ver la lógica en sus argumentos; habría pasado exactamente como él decía.

- Sí puse una mujer, la Sra. Figgs, en el mismo barrio. Su tarea era vigilar cualquier señal de mortífagos o cualquier otro problema en el área. Era perfecta porque no sólo es una squib, que sabe sobre nuestro mundo pero también es capaz de vivir en el mundo muggle, sino que también es una anciana que se sienta en su casa todo el día y no llama la atención. Desafortunadamente, eso también significa que no tiende a ir a caminar por el barrio o ir a espiar la casa de los Dursley. Se perdió los signos no tan visibles de la situación de Harry y para cuando averiguamos lo que realmente estaba sucediendo, había muy poco que pudiéramos hacer. ¿Cómo podíamos removerlo legalmente de la casa de sus parientes? Cualquier intento de encontrarle un nuevo hogar lo habría puesto en la misma posición de antes, el Ministerio interferiría y el mejor postor lograría llevárselo a casa; simplemente no podíamos exponerlo a semejante riesgo. Por la misma razón, no podíamos enviar personas a controlarlo. Muchos de nosotros seguíamos bajo vigilancia del Ministerio o de magos oscuros, todos esperando una oportunidad para llegar a Harry.

Dumbledore tomó un sorbo de té e hizo de nuevo la señal; parecía casi aliviado de decir todo.

- Para cuando Harry finalmente vino a Hogwarts, sabía que su situación no era ideal, pero al menos estaba vivo, era capaz de pararse en sus propios pies y no esperaba ser tratado diferente que el resto, así que conté mis bendiciones. Mis manos estaban atadas, dejar a Harry en lo de su tía hacía la situación permanente a menos que estuviéramos dispuestos a arriesgar no saber dónde acabaría Harry; con los muggles al menos teníamos cierta medida de control.

- ¿Control? –Theodore podía entender parte de los argumentos de Dumbledore. Podía recordar la euforia por la derrota del Señor Oscuro. Podía pensar en al menos cinco familias que habrían enloquecido por la posibilidad de criar al salvador del Mundo Mágico, pero eso no significaba que tuviera que aceptar simplemente lo que el anciano había hecho-. ¿Qué tipo de control podría tener sobre ellos?

- Me aseguré de que aceptaran a Harry cuando lo dejé ahí –respondió Dumbledore-. Me aseguré de que supieran que estábamos vigilando. Pueden haber descuidado a Harry, mal alimentado, sobrecargado con tareas y vestido pobremente, pero nunca fue golpeado. Nunca se volvió físico. Tenía un techo sobre la cabeza y las barreras de sangre implementadas por el sacrificio de su madre. No era ideal, lo acepto, estaba lejos de eso de hecho, pero piensen en las alternativas. Consideren qué hubiese pasado si nos hubiésemos arriesgado. Estoy horrorizado por la vida que tuvo, ¡pero está vivo! Puede que me odie por el resto de su vida, pero tomé la **única** ruta segura que había para asegurar que viviera para hacerlo.

Hortencia observó cómo su amigo vertía angustia. Realmente le importaba el chico y lo sentía… tal vez estaba incluso avergonzado de su opción, pero tenía razón, el chico no había tenido a nadie más. Petunia Dursley y su esposo eran los únicos.

- Está bien, Albus –ofreció Hortencia, dándole unos toques a su mano-. Lo entendemos. Gracias por esforzarte por Harry. Ahora es nuestro turno.

- Gracias. –Dimbledore sintió como si mil ladrillos hubiesen sido quitados de sus hombros; todavía se sentía mal por la vida que Harry había tenido hasta ahora, pero al menos ahora lo había dicho a lo alto y había compartido las razones detrás de sus acciones de esa noche fatídica-. ¿Pensaron qué le harán a los Dursley? Debo advertirles, Harry no aceptará fácilmente una venganza. Es demasiado piadoso para eso.

- Es la naturaleza sumisa –meditó Michael-. Protegerá a la familia de extraños incluso cuando la familia lo haya lastimado. No se preocupe, nos aseguraremos de actuar dentro de los límites de lo que él encuentre razonable si alguna vez se entera de ello.

- No, no, no –se apresuró a explicar Dumbledore-, no cometan el mismo error que yo. Traté de ocultarle las cosas a Harry. Traté de ganar tiempo y dejarle madurar lo suficiente antes de exponerle algunos hechos y me salió bastante por la culata. No le cae bien eso. Sean honestos y no se lo cubran de azúcar. Harry tiene una buena cabeza en sus hombros y no es un niño, algo que yo fallé en darme cuenta hasta que fue muy tarde. Díganle lo que pretenden hacer y porqué, asegúrense de que entienda. Escuchen a un anciano que ha cometido el mismísimo error: no mantengan a Harry en el margen sobre algo que tiene que ver con su vida.

La habitación cayó en silencio súbitamente mientras cada uno consideraba las palabras del director. Rhys miró su reloj de bolsillo y decidió apresurar las cosas. Theodore le habría besado por ello, Rhys siempre era una persona práctica.

- Bueno, sugiero pensar acerca de ese detalle luego; ahora mismo tenemos que decidir qué hacer con los Dursley. En diez minutos sonará la campana del desayuno y no mucho después los Malfoy serán parte de la familia del Sr. Potter.

- Sí, me temo que eso es correcto –concordó Dumbledore-, se nos acaba el tiempo.

- Bueno, ya que todos estamos de acuerdo. He aquí lo que propongo –dijo Rhys, tomando el mando de la reunión-. Tenemos un contrato firmado con Petunia por la casa y el préstamo familiar. Ya que tenemos prueba de que ha fallado al contrato, demandaremos que nos regrese la casa y el dinero.

- ¿Ambos? –preguntó Theodore. Quería algún tipo de venganza contra su prima, pero seguía siendo familia y se sentía incómodo pensando en un miembro de la familia sin techo ni medios de protegerse a sí mismo.

- Por lo que he oído, el Sr. Potter se objetará cualquier medida que tomemos contra su tía. Es un Phillips después de todo, y todos sabemos cómo nos sentimos respecto a la familia –empezó a explicar Rhys-. Si demandamos ambos, podemos llegar a un acuerdo con Potter después y "permitir" que Petunia se quede con la casa. Nosotros conseguimos lo que queremos y el Sr. Potter no tendrá que sentirse mal al respecto.

- Esa es una excelente idea –aceptó el Sr. Baudelle intercambiando una mirada con su abogado-. Quizás nosotros podríamos pensar algo así también. Estoy seguro de que podemos encontrar algo para llegar a un acuerdo con nuestro bisnieto.

- Sí –aceptó Dumbledore con los ojos destellándole al máximo-, eso sería lo más aceptable.

-------

Harry se despertó lentamente, oyendo voces apagadas. No que eso hiciera diferencia con su humor; seguía molesto porque algo lo había despertado. Estaba cómodo, cálido y a salvo. ¿Por qué tenía que despertarse?

- ¿Puedes verlos? –oyó que una voz decía.

- No. ¿Quizás estén afuera, en el bosque? –respondió otra voz con un toque de preocupación, pero igualmente apagada.

- No creerás que… -uno de ellos empezó a sonar inseguro-. Quiero decir, ¿y si lo lastimó el dominante?

- ¿Deberíamos contactar al Consejo?

- Todavía no –decidió el primero-. Deberíamos tratar de encontrarlos primero. Si nos lleva más de quince minutos, pediremos ayuda.

Para entonces Harry estaba lo bastante despierto como para notar tres cosas. Primero, había dos jóvenes con túnicas lujosas buscando por la tienda, pero no le parecían ni dominantes ni mortífagos; dos, todavía estaba en el piso, siendo cubierto muy efectivamente por un Draco todavía dormido, muchas almohadas y un gran edredón, en ese orden, y todo su 'nido' estaba apoyado contra un lado de la cama, lo que los hacía invisibles para los dos, ahora muy preocupados, hombres. Y finalmente tres, y ese era su punto favorito: si se queda muy quieto, no lo verían y probablemente irían a buscarlo afuera, lo que significaba que podría regresar a dormir un poco más.

Un fuerte brazo lo rodeo, empujándolo hacia el pecho de su pareja. Demasiado para un Draco todavía dormido.

- Buenas, amor –susurró Draco contra su oreja, lo bastante bajo para no atraer la atención de los dos extraños que los buscaban, y enviando un escalofrío por la columna de Harry.

- Buenas. –Harry se retorció un poco poniéndose más cómodo en la pila de almohadas y mantas-. Nos están buscando.

- Déjalos buscar. –Harry pudo sentir una sonrisa en los labios de su pareja-. Podemos dormir unos minutos más.

A Harry le gustaba mucho ese plan, pero desafortunadamente nunca descubrió si hubiese funcionado o no, porque en ese preciso momento dos voces más se unieron a la conversación.

- Buenos días, caballeros –dijo una voz masculina desconocida. Un dominante, juzgando por el tono que usaba.

- Buenos días, caballeros –dijo Madame Pomphrey en su usual tono que no admitía tonterías-. ¿Están listos para mí los dos jóvenes?

- No pudimos encontrarlos, Madame Curadora –dijo uno de los hombres.

- Su olor está por todo el lugar –agregó el otro-, no tenemos idea de dónde podrían estar…

- Suficiente. Francamente, ¿están tan ocupados siendo Veela que se olvidaron de ser magos, caballeros? –interrumpió Pomphrey, tomando su varita del bolsillo delantero de su impecable delantal-. _Señálame a Harry Potter._

Harry suspiró; su oportunidad de dormir unos minutos más se había esfumado ya, y a juzgar por el gemido de molestia de Draco, él se sentía igual. El edredón sobre sus cabezas se movió y una Poppy Pomphrey divertida les echó un vistazo.

- Buenos días, caballeros –saludó-. Si fueran tan amables de levantarse, tengo que hacerles algunas pruebas ahora y sería muy difícil hacerlo teniéndolos medio metidos debajo de la cama.

Harry trató de levantarse solo para ser jalado por Draco, que ahora le gruñía abiertamente al tercer hombre en la tienda, el que había llegado con Madame Pomphrey. Harry parpadeó sorprendido por la actitud de su pareja, pero el hombre pareció aceptarlo como si fuese exactamente lo que había esperado que pasara.

- Estaré esperando afuera, madame. Tómese tanto tiempo como necesite –dijo educadamente antes de salir de la tienda.

- Lo sentimos mucho, Señor Malfoy –se disculpó uno de los hombres más jóvenes-. Debimos haberle dicho que esperara afuera apenas entró, pero temíamos que ustedes dos hubiesen decidido quedarse en el bosque y creímos que necesitaríamos su ayuda para localizarlos.

- Es comprensible –dijo Draco levantándose y ofreciéndole una mano a Harry-, pero asegúrense de que nadie más entre aquí a menos que mi pareja esté propiamente cubierta.

- Por supuesto, señor. Discúlpenos. –Ambos hombres se inclinaron levemente y apoyaron las túnicas que habían estado cargando todo el tiempo en la cama, antes de unirse al otro hombre afuera. Harry notó que las túnicas en la cama eran parecidas a las que él y Draco habían usado después de su primera vez juntos. Lo gracioso era que esta vez no estaba nervioso por el próximo desayuno, muy público, que tendría que soportar.

Madame Pomphrey trabajó rápidamente los moretones y cortes de Draco, declarándolo pronto para vestirse, antes de empezar con Harry. Todo sucedía de forma semejante a la primera vez, excepto por la última prueba, que trajo una sonrisa al rostro de la medimaga.

- Oh, cielos. –Hizo la prueba de nuevo sólo para asegurarse-. Felicidades, caballeros. Parece que esta unión fue un poco más productiva esta vez.

Harry parpadeó lentamente, sin entender por completo el significado de las palabras de la medimaga, pero Draco no tuvo ningún problema. Con dos largos pasos había cruzado la tienda y se había arrodillado cerca de Harry, con una expresión de sobrecogimiento en el rostro.

- ¿Está segura, Madame?

- Por supuesto, Señor Malfoy –respondió con una sonrisa-. Lo he probado dos veces para confirmarlo. Serán padres dentro de pocos meses. ¿Llamo a su escolta ahora?

- Sí, Madame. Por favor –respondió Draco sin prestarle realmente atención a la mujer. Ayudó a un Harry muy impactado a levantarse y lo abrazó-. Vamos a tener un bebé, Harry.

- ¿Bebé? –Harry estaba seguro de que estaban hablando en un idioma extranjero que no tenía sentido para él, hasta que una parte de su cerebro decidió volver a trabajar-. ¿Un bebé? ¿Yo? ¿Aquí? –preguntó señalando su cuerpo.

- Sí, amor, hay un bebé allí. Nuestro bebé, nuestra familia. –Draco casi reía de la expresión de su pareja y le agradecía a Merlin que era sólo sorpresa lo que estaba mostrando; lo último que quería era tener que calmar a alguien tan poderoso como su pareja.

- Somos una familia… -dijo Harry suavemente, pasando su mano por su estómago plano; no había señal de un bebé aún, pero se sentía tan diferente de pronto ahora que lo sabía.

Apenas registraron el hecho de que Madame Pomphrey había salido de la tienda y enviado a los dos jóvenes de antes a que entraran. Sólo cuando los extraños se aclararon la garganta notaron su presencia.

Harry y Draco fueron bañados, vestidos y peinados antes de que se les permitiera salir de la tienda. Los dos jóvenes les siguieron dos pasos atrás todo el tiempo. Los cuatro entraron al colegio juntos y fueron saludados por, aparentemente, todos los miembros del Alto Consejo Veela en el vestíbulo. Harry podía sentir a Draco tensarse y se preguntó de qué se trataba.

- Señor Malfoy, -El miembro del Consejo en el centro de su círculo dio un paso hacia delante- saludos en esta alegre ocasión.

- Que nuestra felicidad sea compartida con el clan. –Draco inclinó la cabeza ligeramente. Todo sonaba muy formal y dado vuelta y Harry decidió que era otra ceremonia Veela de la que no sabía nada, pero cuando Draco se movió para pasar el Consejo, el Veela mayor levantó una mano, deteniéndolo.

- ¿Podemos preguntar algo a su pareja? –preguntó en tono cortés, pero su rostro era serio.

Draco empujó gentilmente a Harry para que quedara frente a él, pero nunca quitó su mano de la espalda de su pareja.

- Señor Potter, nos alegra haber encontrado a un niño perdido de los Veela y darle la bienvenida a nuestras familias. –Se dirigió a Harry personalmente por primera vez.

- Gracias, señor. –Harry sólo podía esperar que esa fuera la respuesta correcta y se retorció pensando en todas las cosas que tendría que aprender.

- ¿Podemos preguntar; fue su decisión hecha libremente? ¿Es esa la pareja que elige? –Viendo la expresión de confusión en el rostro de Harry, el hombre se explicó-. Su primera unión nos tomó por sorpresa y fue bastante poco convencional. Esa fue la razón por la que demandamos una segunda unión cuando se presentara la oportunidad y por eso le preguntamos ahora, sabiendo que puede usted ser libre de esta unión y protegido por el Consejo hasta que encuentre un dominante que crea capaz de hacerlo feliz, ¿desea mantenerse unido al Sr. Malfoy?

'_Oh' _pensó Harry, _'¡la protección de los sumisos! Están preocupados por si me están obligando a unirme a los Malfoy'_.

- Estoy muy contento con mi unión, señor. –Harry sintió la mano de Draco relajarse en su espalda, pero esa fue la única señal que el rubio dio de lo nervioso que había estado-. Elegí a Draco ayer y quise que me encontrara antes que nadie más.

- En ese caso, hijo –dijo el hombre, dándole una gran sonrisa a Harry-, creo que sus familias los están esperando para el desayuno.

Los dos grupos inclinaron la cabeza y continuaron su camino juntos para unirse a sus familias. La mano de Draco encontró la de Harry y le dio un apretón suavemente, indicando que todo estaría bien.

Mientras la puerta doble de la habitación se abría, Harry respiró hondo y enderezó la espalda. Él podía hacer esto, ya lo había hecho y podía hacerlo de nuevo. No tenía nada de especial, sólo era un desayuno con los Malfoy y la Sra. Weasley. Nada de qué preocuparse.

Las puertas finalmente se abrieron y toda la habitación se volteó para mirarlos, pero por primera vez en su vida, Harry no estaba prestando atención a nadie. En el centro de la habitación, en la mesa más grande disponible, los Malfoy y la Sra. Weasley los esperaban… con otras tres personas que Harry nunca había visto en su vida.

'_Creo que sus familias los están esperando para el desayuno.'_ Las palabras del Consejo sonaron en la mente de Harry justo antes de que otra voz se impusiera. _'Oh, vamos, ¿qué podría salir mal? No hay nada de qué preocuparse'._

Harry miró el rostro confundido de Draco y luego a los extraños sentados en la mesa.

Sí, era una sorpresa para él también. Sólo podía significar una cosa, su pareja los había maldito con mala suerte la noche anterior e iba a tener que escuchar a Harry por eso.

_Continuará…_

_Al menos un capítulo más. Lamentablemente, la historia entró en hiatos después del capítulo 21. Pero, ¡sorpresa! Sí la continué después de todo xD Como agradecimiento a todas esas hermosas personitas que dejaron review! Dejen reviews y prometo no tardarme siete meses y medio en poner el último capítulo disponible |DU_


	21. Chapter 21

**La Familia Baudelle.**

Familia Veela de Harry:

Michael – Hortence

............V

Margeritte Rosely Violette – Andrei Mihailov

.........................................V

......................................Daisy – Richard Evans (Familia Phillips)

................................................V

....................Vernon – Petunia | Lily – James Potter

................................V...................... V

...........................Dudley ...............Harry – Draco Malfoy.

...............................................................V

............................................................Bebé

**Capítulo 21**

- Draco, ¿quiénes son? –le susurró Harry al rubio a su lado mientras esperaban que los miembros del Consejo entraran al cuarto del desayuno.

- No lo sé. Nunca antes los había visto –respondió Draco, frunciendo el ceño. _¿Quiénes son esas personas?_ Y, ofreciéndole el brazo a Harry, preguntó-. ¿Lo averiguamos? Ah, tenemos que completar algunas formalidades esta mañana, pero nada de qué preocuparse, déjame hablar a mí y sígueme la corriente. Todo saldrá bien.

- Claro –aceptó Harry, todavía inquieto por cómo actuar frente a tantas Veelas; antes de poder controlar su boca, agregó-. ¿Qué podría salir mal?

Draco tuvo que usar todo su entrenamiento social para no reírse frente a esa habitación llena de gente.

La habitación estaba silenciosa, esperando que la joven pareja fuera anunciada. Muchos dominantes todavía notaban grandes moretones y eran discretamente alejados del camino de la pareja por sus familias. Nadie estaba dispuesto a desafiar una pareja establecida de nuevo, especialmente después de la extraña muestra de poder del día anterior.

Como la primera vez, Harry y Draco entraron a la habitación y fueron saludados por algunas personas en el camino, pero nadie intentó detenerlos. Cuando alcanzaron la mesa, Lucius Malfoy y los otros dos hombres se levantaron y le dieron los buenos días a Draco, quien regresó sus saludos y saludó a las damas antes de presentar a Harry.

- Buenos días, Draco Malfoy –declaró Lucius bastante ceremoniosamente-. Que sea un buen amanecer para tu casa.

- Buenos días, Lord Malfoy –ofrecieron los otros dos hombres-. Que sea un buen amanecer para su casa.

- Padre, caballeros, que el sol continúe brillando sobre las suyas –respondió Draco antes de voltearse hacia las mujeres-. Damas, nos honran con su presencia. Permítanme presentar a mi pareja, Harry James Potter.

- Buenos días; que su unión sea larga y feliz –fue la respuesta formal. Después de eso se sentaron y sirvieron el desayuno. Inclinándose hacia la Sra. Weasley, que por suerte estaba sentada a su lado, Harry preguntó algo que venía inquietándolo desde que las puertas se abrieron.

- Sra. Weasley, ¿quiénes son ellos? –dijo Harry en un susurro.

- Oh, Harry, tanto ha pasado en los últimos días… -La mujer pelirroja apenas podía contener su entusiasmo-. El Consejo Veela ha descubierto de dónde provienen tus genes Veela. –Mirando en derredor, notó todos los ojos en su mesa-. Ahora no es el momento, después del desayuno te contaré al respecto.

Harry se percató de que eran el mismísimo centro de la atención y se esforzó en contenerse. _'Familia, mi familia'_, pensó, mirando a las personas sonrientes del otro lado de la mesa. Parecían amables, ¿pero por qué no habían aparecido antes? ¿Por qué no habían hecho algo por su vida cuando era niño? El desayuno no podía terminar lo bastante rápido.

Desafortunadamente, el resto del mundo parecía tener una opinión diferente al respecto. Tan pronto como fue cortésmente aceptable, una larga fila de personas se aseguraron de acercarse a su mesa y darles sus buenos deseos, haciendo que el desayuno se extendiera considerablemente.

Finalmente, el hombre mayor, Michael Baudelle si Harry recordaba bien, se levantó y se dirigió a Lucius Malfoy en voz lo bastante fuerte como para que toda la habitación lo escuchara, pero que aún fuera cortés.

- Sr. Malfoy, debemos partir ahora. Nuestra familia necesitará algunos momentos a solas para conocerse mutuamente. ¿Quizá estés de acuerdo con encontrarnos en nuestros aposentos para almorzar y discutir los detalles del contrato?

- El gusto será mío, Sr. Baudelle –aceptó Lucius. Toda la mesa se paró y procedió a las puertas. Mientras que no era estrictamente protocolo, irse temprano era aceptable bajo las inusuales circunstancias de esta pareja; una familia recientemente reunida debía pasar tiempo junta, y tendrían poco tiempo dado que la boda sería el mismo día.

Pausándose brevemente fuera de las puertas, Draco atrajo a Harry y lo besó-. Ve con tu familia, amor; creo que tienes mucho de qué hablar. Nos veremos en el almuerzo para hablar sobre la boda.

- Ah, está bien –aceptó Harry con un peso extraño en el pecho; no quería estar lejos de Draco. Les había llevado tanto estar juntos que parecía injusto estar separados ahora, pero por otro lado finalmente tendría familia propia, y no saber nada acerca de ellos lo estaba volviendo loco.

- No te preocupes –dijo el rubio, besándolo de nuevo-. Estaremos juntos pronto, lo prometo. –Harry sólo pudo asentir mientras la Sra. Weasley gentilmente lo dirigía hacia su habitación, cerca del dormitorio Gryffindor, mientras Draco se unía a sus padres y bajaba por el vestíbulo que dirigía a sus aposentos.

**Aposentos de Harry**

Harry se sentó en el sofá con la Sra. Weasley y miró la habitación. Esas personas parecían simpáticas, pero años con los Dursley le hacían sentir un poco inquieto cerca de 'familia', ¿y si ellos sentían que él no era lo suficientemente bueno, como los Dursley? ¿Estaría atrapado por siempre entre mundos? No lo bastante mago, como los Dursley habían dicho que no era lo bastante normal para vivir entre gente decente.

Desde donde estaba sentado podía ver a Sirius en forma de perro, escondido parcialmente detrás de unas cortinas, y se sintió mejor sabiendo que al menos su padrino y la Sra. Weasley estarían ahí para él.

- Bueno –dijo la Sra. Weasley después de un silencio incómodo-. Es un placer tenerlos a todos aquí. ¿No es así, cariño? –ofreció, acariciando gentilmente la mano de Harry.

- Sí –se apresuró a decir Harry, inseguro de cómo proceder en un encuentro con personas tan elegantemente vestidas-. Es… agradable.

- Es muy bueno conocerte finalmente, Harry –dijo Mme. Baudelle, la única mujer en el grupo. Por lo que Harry podía entender, ella era su abuela, del lado materno. ¿Desde cuándo los Evans eran magos?

- ¿Cómo estamos relacionados exactamente? –preguntó Harry un poco vacilantemente.

- Oh, querido. Esa es una historia bastante larga, ¿no es verdad? –dijo Mme. Baudelle. Le quitó un mechón de los ojos a Harry y suspiró-. Tienes los ojos de Mihailov. Debo admitir que tenía una buena mirada.

- Hace muchos años, cuando nuestra hija Violette, tu bisabuela, tenía más o menos tu edad, decidió que tendría un poco de paz y quietud antes de la temporada de emparejamiento. Era bastante hermosa, verás, y algunos dominantes trataban de convencerla de emparejarse antes de que la temporada empezara, pero ninguno de ellos llamó su atención, sólo eran molestos; así que cuando pidió quedarse en casa en lugar de regresar a la escuela, aceptamos. Supongo que puedes decir que era un poco consentida, pero era nuestro bebé y no veíamos daño en concedérselo.

El resto de la habitación estaba silenciosa, esperando oír el resto de la historia. Incluso Harry, que no se consideraba una persona sabia al momento de leer otras personas, se percató por las miradas compartidas por la pareja mayor de que era un momento agridulce para ellos. Mme. Baudelle parecía perturbada por los recuerdos; su marido prosiguió con la historia.

- Se quedó en casa ese año, pero no queríamos que abandonara sus estudios, así que contratamos tutores. Así fue como Andrei Mihailov vino a vivir con nosotros. Llegó altamente recomendado, por supuesto; un maestro en su campo y todo eso. No era Veela así que no vimos peligro… -El hombre mayor respiró profundamente-. Se enamoraron y regresó para pedir su mano en matrimonio. Ahí estaba, ese don nadie sin un centavo a su nombre, sin una gota de sangre Veela en su cuerpo, parado frente a mí, diciéndome que se habían enamorado y querían casarse. Dije que no, no había forma de que mi pequeño angelito se hubiese enamorado de él, estaba loco, demente… Él tuvo razón y yo no. Le dije que se fuera y nunca regresara y le dije a Violette que habíamos arreglado su matrimonio con el hijo de un amigo de la familia. Se conocían desde el nacimiento, creí que el amor nacería con el tiempo… Al siguiente día se había ido. Nos dejó una nota y eso fue todo.

- Estábamos tan enojados –susurró suavemente Mme. Baudelle; Harry apenas la escuchó, y ella continuó con voz más fuerte-. Enviamos grupos de búsqueda tras ello, pero como dijimos, él era un maestro en encantamientos y se las arreglaron para escaparse. Después de eso decidimos que ella estaba muerta para nosotros y nos negamos a reconocer que teníamos siquiera una tercera hija. Nos llevó cinco años darnos cuenta que nosotros éramos quienes la habían apartado; ella había encontrado su pareja, y por no ser Veela, nos habíamos negado a aceptarlo. Es muy raro emparejarse con un no Veela, pero sucede. Decidimos empezar a buscarla de nuevo. Descubrimos que habían viajado como muggles así que concentramos nuestra búsqueda allí, pero el mundo muggle entró en caos. Guerra Mundial lo llamaban; ciertamente se llevó bastante vidas como para que eso pareciera. Se perdieron registros, ciudades enteras; nosotros sólo podíamos esperar que todavía estuviera viva.

Incluso el aire parecía tieso. Harry no podía siquiera parpadear, por miedo a perder siquiera una palabra. Mme. Baudelle continuó con su suave voz teñida de emoción.

- Al final de la guerra, empezamos a buscar de nuevo. Años pasaron antes de que supiéramos que se habían ido del continente incluso antes de que la guerra empezara. Era información poco confiable, pero nos aferramos a ella. Era esperanza.

- Luego llegó una Segunda Guerra Mundial y ésta tuvo su contraparte mágica; Grindelwald causó más que su parte de caos en nuestro mundo. De nuevo, perdimos registros, familia, amigos… -El Sr. Baudelle prosiguió cuando su esposa no pudo continuar-. Sí descubrimos que Mihailov los había llevado a Londres, pero se nos informó que él y su familia habían muerto durante algún tipo de bombardeo, algo tiraron sobre su casa aparentemente. Vivían en el mundo muggle y hasta ahora no supimos que sus hijos habían sido sacados de la ciudad. El mundo mágico nunca había sido evacuado oficialmente y nosotros vivimos en Francia, así que nunca lo supimos. Creímos que todos estaban muertos y dejamos de buscar.

- Entonces.... –preguntó Harry-. ¿Tenían hijos, pero los hijos no estaban viviendo con ellos en ese momento?

- Los muggles sintieron que era más seguro alejar a los niños. –Dijo el hombre que era claramente inglés-. Nuestra familia habló al respecto, pero al final decidimos quedarnos. Nuestras barreras son bastante impresionantes, pero no todos tuvieron tanta suerte.

- Sí –concordó el Sr. Baudelle-. Por lo que el Guardián del Registro fue capaz de averiguar, Mihailov y Violette alejaron a la pequeña Daisy y así es como ella sobrevivió. Después de la guerra, el mundo mágico pidió que todos, incluso los squibs, se acercaran, para poder reunir a todas las familias afectadas por la guerra. Daisy ya tenía dieciséis cuando la guerra terminó, hizo trabajo voluntario en uno de los puestos para magos y squibs que vivían en Londres y así fue que conoció a Richard Evans, que luego se convirtió en su esposo.

En ese punto miró a Theodore Phillips, que asintió y prosiguió contando la historia.

- Richard no era... una persona fácil –dijo Theodore vacilantemente; ¿cómo podía contarle a este niño acerca de todos los sentimientos oscuros, las peleas, la ambición, todo lo que Richard siempre traía a la casa? Aún así, Harry era familia y se le había negado mucho por tanto tiempo por la ambición e intolerancia de Richard, Petunia y Vernon.

Decidiéndose, Theodore contó todo, poco a poco, midiendo sus palabras y siendo muy cuidadoso con cómo le estaba exponiendo a su joven primo a la historia reciente de su familia.

- ¿Pude haber ido contigo? Pude haber vivido contigo todo este tiempo y ella... ella no… -Harry se derrumbó llorando y fue inmediatamente abrazado por Hortence, mientras Molly seguía pasando una mano por su pelo, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

Sirius estaba furioso, apenas podía mantener su forma de animago. Quería visitar a los Dursley y reacomodarles los rasgos faciales.

- Harry –llamó Phillips-. Hay una cosa más que debería contarte.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Harry cansinamente, todavía recostado en el abrazo de su bisabuela.

- Retiraré todo el dinero que se les dio y la casa. Rompieron el contrato y tengo el derecho de hacerlo, no dejaré que el abuso de un miembro de la familia pase sin castigo.

- No, por favor. –Harry negó con la cabeza-. Sólo quiero seguir adelante, no quiero recordarlos ni preocuparme de que no tienen casa ni nada. Sólo quiero olvidarlos y seguir adelante.

Por encima de la cabeza de Harry, Michael Baudelle y Theodore Phillips intercambiaron una mirada sabihonda; la reacción de Harry era exactamente la que habían esperado. Michael apoyó una mano en el hombro de Harry, haciendo que el joven se volteara hacia él.

- ¿Y si tratamos de llegar a un acuerdo? –dijo, preparándose para ofrecerle el trato a Harry que habían discutido antes.

Como predicho, después de discutirlo un poco, Harry aceptó que tanto los Phillips como los Baudelle tenían derecho a tomar venganza. Los Phillips tomarían el dinero, pero dejarían la casa y los Baudelle usarían algunos poderes Veela para dañar la perfecta vida de Petunia… sólo un poco.

Harry estaba complacido porque había logrado impedir gran parte del castigo planeado para los Dursley, y los otros estaban complacidos de que habría castigo, incluso aunque pareciera poco al principio, a largo plazo sus efectos se sentirían por años venideros… y Harry no era consciente de ese particular hecho.

El grupo entonces empezó a conocerse mutuamente mejor. Harry estaba deleitado por lo grande que era su familia ahora y no podía esperar a conocer a sus nuevos primos.

Mientras que la familia recientemente reencontrada bebía té e intercambiaba historias familiares, Sirius Black abandonó su escondite y decidió hacerle una visita a Snape en las mazmorras. Por mucho que le desagradara el hombre, era la única forma de obtener acceso a los aposentos de los Malfoy, y tenía asuntos importantes que discutir con su prima y su esposo.

Harry parecía estar caminando sobre nubes hoy. Estaba felizmente emparejado, esperaba un hijo y estaba rodeado de personas que no sólo lo querían y se aseguraban de que lo supiera, sino que estaba emparentado con ellos por sangre. Harry finalmente estaba en casa y Sirius sería la última persona que se lo arruinara, por eso tenía que irse.

Los Baudelle y los Phillips eran todos buenas personas con buenos corazones y buenas almas. Ofrecerían exactamente la medida correcta de venganza para asegurarle a Harry que era querido y que les importaba hacer algo acerca de las personas que lo habían lastimado en el pasado sin dejar que se sintiera culpable al respecto; Sirius estaba cortado con un molde diferente y tenía la intención de que SUS estándares fueran cumplidos. Harry nunca lo sabría, no necesitaba saberlo, pero los Dursley pronto aprenderían a no lastimar a una persona querida de la casa Black.

Era hora de traer a los Malfoy _y_ los merodeadores al negocio de la venganza.

**La tregua inimaginable**

Severus Snape estaba sentado en sus aposentos con un vaso de whiskey de fuego. Los últimos días habían sido una experiencia extremadamente cansina y le sorprendía estar todavía en una pieza.

- La farsa todavía no acaba –dijo en la habitación vacía-. Todavía hay muchas chances de tener un final violento.

Un golpe a la puerta hizo que lamentablemente apoyara su vaso en la mesita. Realmente odiaba al mundo ahora mismo. ¿No podían esperar unas horas más antes de complicar incluso más su vida?

Aparentemente no. Sirius Black estaba parado en el oscuro vestíbulo, hasta que Snape se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

- ¿Qué quieres, Black? –preguntó Snape cansinamente; sus días se estaban haciendo más y más largos con todo este asunto de emparejamiento.

- Tú sabes acerca de... los tíos de Harry. –No era una pregunta, y Snape reconoció eso con un asentimiento-. Eso es algo que no puede ser perdonado simplemente. Tengo intención de que se haga justicia.

- Por noble que sea esta aspiración, fallo en ver cómo puedo ser de ayuda. Sabes que no puedo darte ninguna poción, no tengo razón de involucrarme en tu misión.

- Necesito tu ayuda para acercarme a Narcissa y Lucius. Soy un hombre buscado, así que no puedo simplemente caminar hasta su puerta como hombre, y creo que un perro trotando por los pasillos llamará mucho la atención.

- Todavía no entiendo porqué esto es tan importante, Black. –Snape estaba orgulloso de ser capaz de al menos pretender ser civil hacia el hombre frente a él-. Ciertamente la familia del chico se hará cargo de cualquier retribución necesaria, y los Malfoy todavía no son su familia, hablando estrictamente.

- Oh, no, la familia de Harry tiene toda intención de buscar retribución –concedió Sirius-. De su propia forma. Los Phillips tomarán algo de dinero y los Baudelles harán que Petunia se obsesione con cuán presentables son ella y su casa.

- Ya veo –murmuró Snape-. Estoy seguro de que consideran que eso es un castigo adecuado.

- Así es, y entienden que algo más que eso molestará a Harry.

- Todavía fallo en ver...

- ¡Soy un Black, Snape! –gritó Sirius-. Harry es mi ahijado. Su tan llamada venganza es muy poco, demasiado poco. Están tomando _su propio_ dinero de regreso, ni siquiera cobrando del suyo como compensación, lo que aún sería muy leve en mi opinión; están tomando dinero, dinero que le dieron a esos muggles en primer lugar… y… ¿y hacer que Petunia se obsesione acerca de cuán lindo es su jardín? ¿Qué clase de venganza es esa?

Snape no pudo evitar encontrar extremadamente divertido el espectáculo que estaba montando Black. El chucho se estaba paseando de un lado a otro, sacudiendo los brazos, pero por divertido que fuera, Snape podía ver que Black tenía razón. Eso difícilmente era aceptable como venganza. A largo plazo, quizás, su venganza tomaría efecto. Por todo lo que había aprendido sobre esos muggles en particular, percibirse a sí mismo como inadecuados o debajo de los 'buenos' estándares de su lamentable sociedad lentamente atacaría sus nervios y acabaría en algo que podría considerarse una venganza adecuada, quizás, pero había algo que podían hacer para lograr ese resultado un poco antes.

'_Sólo un empujoncito gentil en la dirección correcta'_ pensó Snape, empezando a ver las posibilidades_, 'o quizás un empujón muy fuerte.'_

Y Black era el padrino del chico, era su derecho asegurarse de que cualquier mal que se le hiciera al chico fuera retribuido. Si quería meter a su prima, que también era Black, en el asunto, también era su derecho… el hecho de que dicha prima estuviera ahora casada con un Malfoy y que ellos tuvieran sus propias razones para querer tomar parte de dicha retribución era una mera tecnicidad, ciertamente cualquier corte en el mundo podría ver eso… y ya que él era el padrino de Draco, era su derecho estar involucrado también.

Sí, decidió, le vendría bien liberar estrés con una buena venganza.

- Vamos, Black. –Snape esperó a que el otro hombre cambiara a su forma animaga antes de abrir la puerta-. Tenemos nuestra propia reunión familiar a la que asistir.

**HIATUS.**

**La autora declaró en este mismo capítulo que la historia no estaba abandonada. Esperemos que sólo se esté tardando horrores en actualizar (… como su servidora XD).**

Me disculpo por no responder los reviews esta vez, pero a las corridas apenas pude terminar el capítulo _! Trataré de responder los que dejen amablemente en este capítulo :D

Si me lo recuerdan luego, le mandaré una nota a la autora para averiguar si planea continuar la historia pronto :D

¡Clic!


End file.
